Por um novo mundo
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Oh mundo acabou? Bem está perto disso. A humanidade está morrendo, pouco a pouco, está murchando sem vida e esperança. A jovem Bella com seus poucos anos já viu mais do que queria, sobrevivendo como dá, lutando cada dia por seu lugar no mundo, até a chegada de um estranho que vai mudar tudo. Será que ele trará a esperança que Bella precisa? Esperança que o mundo precisa?
1. Sinopse - Por Um Novo Mundo

_**Por um novo mundo.**_

_**Autor (a): **_PaulaHalle

_**Beta: **__Leh Cullen_

_**Shipper: **_Edward & Bella

_**Gênero: **_Romance/ Ficção cientifica/ Hentai

_**Classificação: **_+18

_**Sinopse: **_Oh mundo acabou? Bem está perto disso. A humanidade está morrendo, pouco a pouco, está murchando sem vida e esperança. A jovem Bella com seus poucos anos já viu mais do que queria, sobrevivendo como dá, lutando cada dia por seu lugar no mundo, até a chegada de um estranho que vai mudar tudo. Será que ele trará a esperança que Bella precisa? Esperança que o mundo precisa?

**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**Obs.** Fic 100% Beward.

**Obs.** Pov. Bella.

**Obs.** Alienígenas existem? Bem no nosso universo eu não sei, mas no meu sim, então conheçam meu Alienward.

**Obs.** Comentem, pois faz bem pra pele, foi comprovado por... mim. Melhor fonte não há ; )


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

_Estava olhando para o céu quando tudo aconteceu._

_Contornando as nuvens com as pontas dos dedos, tentando adivinhar com o que elas se pareciam, um cachorro, um sorvete, talvez um porco._

_Lembro-me de rir, e fechar os olhos por um momento, um segundo na verdade, mas foi tudo que precisou._

_Um simples segundo, e o céu já não era só nuvens fofas, era metal, eram luzes, era o fim._

_Eu só tinha cinco anos, mas me lembro como se fosse ontem o começo do fim._

_Ou quem sabe era simplesmente um novo começo, mas não para os humanos._

* * *

**N/A: Bem vindos ao Alienward o/**  
**Paulinha entrando em novos mundos, ou melhor, galáxias kkkkkkkk**  
**Enfim, fic nova, e aki estamos nós o/**  
**O que vcs acharam desse comecinho?**  
**Pequenininho ne, mas só pra dar uma ideia do que está por vir**  
**Misterioooooo kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Então comentem e me falem o que estão achandoooo**  
**Acho que devo continuar?**  
**Será boa?**  
**Mereço muitos comentes?**  
**Então comentemmmm**

**N/B: ~~le eu betando e imaginando um cenário completo na minha mente. só posso dizer uma coisa: Essa fic é diferente de tudo o que a Paulinha já escreveu! Fiquem no aguarde e amem essa fic... Sejam bem vindas ao nosso querido Alienward!**  
**Bjus da LEh ;D**


	3. O Homem Misterioso

**_Capítulo I_**

**_O Homem Misterioso_**

– Bella, Bella... – ele chamou e pisquei me levantando do chão, eu gostava de olhar o céu às vezes, mesmo que agora não haja mais nuvens, só sujeira e escuridão.

– Estou indo. – resmunguei e caminhei enquanto limpava minha bermuda jeans suja de terra.

Terra seca era tudo o que havia, eu sentia falta da grama e das arvores, tomei uma lufada de ar e tossi, o ar era uma coisa seca e sem vida.

Incrível como ainda conseguíamos viver.

– Bella, ai está você. – sorri para meu companheiro e seu sorriso iluminou a me ver.

Nunca entendia como ele conseguia ser feliz nessa merda, mas seus olhos azuis sempre estavam felizes, seu cabelo preto bagunçado e sua presença exalando alegria como se no fim fosse tudo dar certo, era estranho já que ele nunca havia visto o mundo de antigamente, pelo menos eu me lembrava da grama, Jonny nunca havia visto grama, nunca havia visto nada do antigo mundo. Talvez isso fosse bom, pois ele não sonhava com o que já foi, ele sonhava com o que viria, e para ele devia vir algo bom, eu esperava que viesse.

– O que há Jonny?

– Os outros estão indo. – resmungou, agarrando minha mão, xingando baixinho a peguei.

Aqueles filhos da puta nunca esperavam por ninguém.

Era duro admitir, mas a humanidade era uma vadia, sempre dando um jeito de te chutar na bunda.

– Já estão saindo.

– Ainda temos tempo. – ele prometeu sua pequena mão apertando a minha.

Apertei sua mão de volta, e corremos para onde os outros estavam.

Não havia muitos de nós, no mundo algumas centenas, no meu grupo talvez umas 30 pessoas. Agora comigo, catando coisas no mundo destruído, uns 10.

Na sua maioria homens, afinal eles eram mais fortes, aguentaram mais.

Eu era sortuda eu acho.

Sobrevivendo dia após dia, Jonny dizia que o mundo teria sido salvo se todos fossem sortudos como eu. Enquanto eu somente podia rir, pois se fosse sortuda não estaria em um mundo destruído como este.

Chegamos até os outros onde todos pegavam suas mochilas cheias de coisas que podemos achar no monte de entulho e prédios destruídos. Peguei a minha que havia deixado perto do ônibus e ajudei Jonny com a sua.

– Já ia deixá-los desertores. – Jake sorriu abertamente e Jonny riu.

Seu pai dizia a mesma coisa toda vez, abracei Jonny pelos ombros.

– Claro, claro Jake, como se você pudesse viver sem nós. – pisquei para Jonny que riu alegremente, seu pai sorriu abertamente.

– Realmente como poderia viver sem vocês. – ele sussurrou e forcei um sorriso antes de me virar e ir em direção aos outros.

As coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu sentisse alguma coisa por Jake. Eu sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por mim, mas não podia me fazer sentir o mesmo por ele. Jake era muito bonito tinha que admitir, com seus músculos fortes, bonitos olhos castanhos e a pele morena, seu cabelo preto curto em estilo militar, mas só... não parecia certo, nós dois.

Já estava no grupo de Jake há dois anos, e desde que cheguei notava seus olhares em mim e ele já havia confessado seu interesse, mas deixei bem claro não sentir o mesmo. Ele disse entender, mas podia ver que ele ainda tinha esperanças, ainda mais que eu era grudada com Jonny, como se meu amor por esse menino, fosse me levar a ele.

Me aproximei dos rapazes que estavam no grupo de coletores da semana, e todos assobiaram quando me viram, mostrei o dedo do meio os fazendo rir. Riley se aproximou colocando o braço em minha cintura. Com toda sua altura eu sempre me sentia baixinha perto dele, mas ele era o mais bonito dos caras, então eu o deixava me tocar às vezes, uma mulher gosta de atenção.

– Não ligue pra esses panacas Bells. – arquei uma sobrancelha, senti sua mão deslizando para baixo em direção a minha bunda, mas não gostava tanta atenção assim. O empurrei o cutucando no peito.

– Se colocar a mão na minha bunda eu arranco ela fora. – ele gargalhou se afastando, mas eu sabia melhor.

Esses caras eram como irmãos, e você conhece irmãos, são nojentos, fedidos e idiotas, e esses caras eram todos assim. Alguns eram filhos da puta com tesão, mas por medo de Jake, mantinham seus paus nas calças.

Odiava essa condição de mulher frágil, eu sabia me defender é claro, desde que o mundo afundou, eu tive que aprender a me virar, meu pai um ex chefe de policia me ensinou como lutar, duvidava que era o que ele queria para sua menina, mas foi necessário para sobreviver, muita coisa foi necessária para se sobreviver.

– Hey idiotas vamos. Já pegamos o suficiente. – Jake chamou e todos começamos a juntar nossas coisas.

Olhei para o ônibus escolar velho e chutei o pneu, se houvesse gasolina podíamos dirigir para o acampamento, mas como tudo no mundo era raro, achar gasolina não era diferente. Era raro achar muitas coisas. Sobrevivemos das coisas que achamos quando saímos para procurar, latas em conservas, rações humanas, água era um problema, mas o ser humano sempre da um jeitinho.

Achávamos copos, panelas, fotos, tudo era útil, tudo era uma lembrança do que havia sido o mundo, agora era um grande nada, mas sobrevivíamos. Nessa situação critica você se pergunta, cadê o governo? Cadê os presidentes que sobrevivem se escondendo em túneis secretos que levam a porões sofisticados? Onde eles estavam? Mortos como todos os outros. Foram os primeiros a cair, os militares, a marinha, todos. Os alvos inúteis, as donas de casas, pais de família, as crianças foram só nós que sobramos.

– Vamos Bella, temos muito que andar. – Jonny agarrou minha mão e sorri.

– Sim nós temos.

Todos começaram a caminhar, e tínhamos muito que caminhar, o acampamento era longe, cada vez tínhamos que ir mais longe para achar comida e suprimentos, logo Jake teria que mover o acampamento novamente, todos podíamos ver isso chegando. Mas mover um acampamento com 30 ou mais pessoas era difícil. Havia mulheres e crianças, era cansativo, era um problema, somente mais um que teríamos que enfrentar em breve.

Não era seguro ficar tão longe do acampamento, éramos mais fortes unidos, éramos poucos, mas éramos tudo que tínhamos.

– Me fale sobre o céu Bella. – Jonny pediu e sorri. Ele adorava historias sobre como era o mundo. Sobre o que ele perdeu, me lembrava de tão pouco, eu queria lembrar mais para lhe contar.

– O céu era sempre uma surpresa.

– Sempre?

– Oh sim, em alguns dias estava tão azul que você podia ver as estrelas escondidas, ou com tantas nuvens brancas e fofas, que podia visualizar as formas engraçadas. – ele riu.

– Formas?

– Claro, - parei de andar, Jonny me imitou e ambos olhamos para o céu, comecei a contornar com meu dedo as nuvens imaginarias. – Um avião, cheio de passageiros viajando para lugares misteriosos cheio de aventuras. Ou um cavalo pulando e saltando em um rodeio. Ou... – parei de falar quando um zumbido alto soou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio olhando em volta, Jake gritou apontando para trás, segui seu olhar sentindo minha respiração falhar.

Oh merda! Eram eles.

O zumbido foi ficando mais alto, assim como ele foi ficando mais e mais visível, o metal meio triangular como uma ponta de flecha, vinha rápido e certeiro. Jonny e eu estávamos um pouco distante dos outros. Jake começou a gritar mais alto, pois ele sabia assim como eu que a nave vinha em minha direção, agarrei a mão de Jonny e comecei a correr em direção aos outros, o zumbido ficou mais alto e empurrei Jonny para o chão, quando a coisa me pegou.

– Merda! – grunhi quando os tentáculos de metal que saíram da nave metal me pegou, rodeando a minha cintura, vi a mão de Jonny esticada para mim, mas não a peguei. Eu não faria isso com ele, antes eu que ele. Fechei os olhos, e rezei para que tivesse sorte, mas a minha sorte deve ter acabado.

Meu corpo doeu quando a coisa levitou e subiu para cima me levando com ele, ouvi Jonny gritar, assim como os outros, e eu sabia que era o meu fim. Senti as lagrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto, um dia a morte viria é claro, eu só não queria morrer pelas mãos deles.

Esses seres de outro planeta que invadiram meu mundo e o destruíram, há tantos anos. Eles já haviam partido, mas suas maquinas flutuadoras de caça ainda estavam por ai, alguns deles também. Mas era raro encontrar com qualquer um deles, ou talvez não fosse tão raro assim.

A coisa zumbiu e me agarrei a ele com medo de cair, ou talvez fosse melhor cair, tentei me soltar me debatendo, mas a coisa tremeu e se moveu tão rápido que era difícil respirar, fechei os olhos com força e esperei pelo que essa coisa fazia quando pegava alguém.

– AAAAAAAh – ouvi o grito em seguida uma batida, a coisa chacoalhou, ouve o som de metal rasgando, e antes que eu entendesse estava no chão com a coisa me esmagando, gritei sentindo o metal perfurar minha pele.

Me debati e gritei, e de repente ele não estava mais em cima de mim, mas havia um homem com um grande sobretudo marrom e óculos de sol. Óculos enormes comoos de um policial.

– Moça... está bem? – pisquei confusa e tentei me sentar, mas senti uma dor forte no meu quadril, toquei e estremeci ao ver o sangue.

– Merda!

– Moça... – minha vista começou a embaçar e vi o homem resmungar algo em uma língua estranha, minhas pálpebras tremeram e cai mergulhando na inconsciência.

[...]

Dedos quentes e ásperos tocaram em minha testa, suspirei abrindo os olhos e me assustei ao ver o homem de mais cedo debruçado sobre mim, gritei tentando me levantar e bati a cabeça na dele.

– Gharg!

– Maldição! – ele riu baixo e me foquei nele, ele se ergueu ficando de pé e notei como ele era alto, muito alto, mais do que Jake ou Riley. Ainda usava o sobretudo marrom além dos óculos escuros, eles me lembravam aqueles óculos que policiais de series de TV usavam, eu podia ver pouco do seu rosto, só os lábios e nariz, e sua mandíbula, ele parecia ser bonito, mas era difícil dizer, claro e o cabelo, era escuro, um ruivo puxado para o cobre, era bagunçado, mas de um modo que se encaixava perfeitamente a ele.

– Me desculpe moça.

– Bella.

– Bragharin? – que porra é essa?

– Hein? Meu nome é Bella. Eu não falo... seja lá o que fala. Não fala minha língua?

– Sim, eu falo.

– Ótimo, que língua é essa russo?

– Sim, russo... Você está bem? – assenti me sentando e estremeci, olhei meu quadril e havia um curativo. Olhei para ele que seguia o meu olhar, e quando me pegou olhando pigarreou se afastando.

Escondi o riso. Ok ele com certeza havia dado uma olhada no meu material. Eu ficaria ofendida, mas eu não estava. Duvidava que ele havia visto qualquer parte boa, e pelo seu jeito ele deve ter visto somente o necessário.

Pigarreei chamando sua atenção, e ele me olhou, gostaria que ele tirasse os óculos.

– Então, obrigada. – fiz um gesto para meu quadril e ele assentiu apressadamente.

– Foi minha culpa, eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado quando derrubei o Kraçaki.

– Hein?

– O caçador que a pegou.

– Oh aquilo tem nome? – ele sorriu, e seus dentes brancos eram um pouco pontudos, ao me ver olhando ele se apressou em fechar a boca.

Merda! Corei, não queria chateá-lo.

– Suponho que tudo tenha um nome. Como você o chamava? – sorri.

– Aquilo, aquela coisa. – ele acabou rindo novamente, mas sem mostrar muito os dentes. Boa Bella, isso que é ser legal com o seu salvador.

– Imagino que serve. – ficamos em silêncio e notei que estávamos em um posto de gasolina abandonado, havia uma tenda não muito grande com algumas coisas empilhadas em volta.

Movi-me novamente e notei que estava deitada sobre algumas cobertas, vi pelo canto do olhos que ele me olhava, ele estava sentado sobre um banco velho que parecia que iria arrebentar sob seu peso a qualquer momento.

– Bella. – ele falou e o olhei imediatamente.

– Sim.

– Você está sozinha?

– Sozinha?

– Sim, quando vi o caçador a levando, não havia ninguém por perto.

– Ah isso. Na verdade eu estava com um grupo, estávamos catando coisas quando aquela coisa veio e me levou.

– Seu grupo não tentaram salvá-la? – sei que deveria me sentir triste por ninguém ter me salvado, mas o que eles poderiam fazer? Lutar com aquela coisa? Por mim? Acabariam se machucando, Jonny, poderia se machucar.

– Não havia nada a fazer. – falei dando de ombros.

– Sempre há algo a fazer.

– Quem é você? – ele se moveu desconfortável.

– Quem sou eu?

– Sim, seu nome.

– Oh, é... Edward.

– Edward. – eu gostei, era bonito, antigo, não topei com muitos Edwards por ai.

– Você se chama realmente Bella?

– Não, sou Isabella, mas ninguém me chama assim.

– Ah um apelido.

– Isso. – ri e olhei em volta novamente.

– Você está bem? – o olhei.

– Eu acho... estou graças a você. Obrigada. – agradeci novamente, ele não fazia ideia de o quanto estava grata.

– Foi meu prazer.

– Você... er, vai demorar muito para me curar?

– Não, alguns dias. Talvez menos.

– Ótimo, não quero incomodá-lo.

– Você não incomoda. – sorri.

– Ok, mas eu imagino que você saiu do seu caminho por mim, e eu não quero atrapalhar...

– Não se preocupe Bella. Você está com fome? – toquei meu estomago que roncou baixinho.

– Eu poderia comer. – ele assentiu se levantando e indo até a tenda, retirou uma imensa mochila no estilo de campista e retirou algumas barras e voltou me entregando.

Reconheci como aquelas barras de cereais, era tão raro achá-las, empurrei de volta para ele.

– Não posso.

– Você não gosta? – ele estava brincando, eu amava. Uma vez escondi uma entre os peitos pra não ter que dividir com os caras.

– Esse não é o ponto. Essas são difíceis de encontrar, você deveria comer não eu. – ele sorriu.

– Está tudo bem Bella, eu não gosto dessas. – arquei uma sobrancelha e seu sorriso se tornou maior, com os dentes levemente pontudos e tudo. – Eu juro, não consigo comê-las.

– Por que guardou? – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu pensei que alguém um dia poderia.

– Bem já que é assim. – eu praticamente salivava sobre elas o que o fez rir quando se afastou, ele voltou para junto da sua mochila gigantesca, e aproveitei para devorar as barrinhas, ele havia me dado umas dez, então comi só metade, eu precisava guardar, coisas tão boas assim era bom guardar.

Ao terminar, tentei me levantar e gemi, Edward correu para meu lado.

– Bella não levante.

– Eu estou bem Edward.

– Não, deve descansar.

– Ok, mas não quero dar trabalho.

– Você não dá. – ele me fez deitar e me cobriu com um cobertor que estava em suas mãos. – Descanse.

– Não estou com sono. – ele sorriu se sentando na cadeira ao meu lado.

– Sim está, você não quer reencontrar seus amigos? Tem que estar descansada para quando formos procurá-los.

– Nós?

– Bem eu imagino que você precise de ajuda, e eu não a deixaria ir sozinha. – meu coração bateu forte com uma emoção estranha.

– Você não precisa fazer isso.

– Mas eu quero. Eu nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse sozinha e outro caçador a pegasse. – sorri.

– Seria muito azar se acontecesse de novo. – ele riu.

– Você já teve azar uma vez, vamos manter em um seu encontro com caçadores errantes.

– Errantes?

– Sim, como sabe há muito os Grhotens se foram, mas muita da tecnologia está na terra. Mesmo não tendo mais deles, os caçadores ainda tem as ordens no sistema.

– E qual a ordem?

– Pegar humanos e levá-los para a base que ficava em Nova York.

– O que acontece quando chegam lá, se não tem nada lá. Não tem nada né? – sua boca se apertou em uma linha fina.

– Eles matam a presa.

– Ow. Como sabe de tudo isso? – ele olhou para longe.

– Eu viajo muito, fiquei sabendo uma coisa aqui, outra ali.

– Você está com algum grupo?

– Não.

– Viaja sozinho?

– Sempre.

– Sabe pode se juntar ao meu grupo, Jake iria ficar feliz em ter mais um par de mãos pra ajudar. – ele negou.

– É melhor para todos se eu ficar sozinho. – pensei em negar, talvez dizer a ele, que ele não precisava ficar só, mas o sono finalmente havia chegado, bocejei e ele sorriu.

– Acho que finalmente estou com sono. – ele assentiu se levantando e gritei quando fui levantada em seus braços, Edward riu.

– Só vou levá-la a tenda.

– Oh, ok. – entrelacei as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, me senti estranha em seus braços, meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração um pouco ofegante.

No caminho até a tenda pude observar melhor Edward, ele era bonito, muito bonito, nada como os caras que já vi, sua pele era pálida e seus lábios grossos e vermelhos, ele tinha um nariz bonito e sua mandíbula quadrada era muito sexy. Os óculos escuros ainda permaneciam em seu rosto ocultando seus olhos de mim, o máximo que podia ver era uma mancha preta saindo da parte de baixo dos óculos, talvez ele tivesse uma tatuagem, ou alguma deformidade, talvez esse o motivo dos óculos. Ainda sim ele era bonito e mesmo não vendo seus olhos, não escondia o quão bonito ele é. Movi-me um pouco desconfortável, não me lembrava quando me senti assim por um homem, eu já havia perdido a virgindade a alguns anos é claro. Mas essa atração que Edward emanava não foi nada como o que eu senti por Benjamim.

Com Ben, foi uma coisa mais, "hey se eu morrer amanhã, eu não quero morrer virgem", e ele se sentia assim também, então fizemos, mas nem eu sentia amor por ele, e ele muito menos por mim, quando tivemos que seguir caminhos diferentes, foi como amigos e só.

Edward me colocou dentro da tenda que estava quente e cheia de panos, ele sorriu e hesitei em soltá-lo, mas soltei, ele ficou me olhando por um momento, mas se afastou em seguida, eu gostaria de perguntar onde ele dormiria, mas não tive coragem de chamá-lo novamente.

Aconcheguei-me contra os panos e senti o cansaço em todo os meus ossos, parece que eu realmente precisava dormir, e foi o que fiz.

[...]

Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte olhei um pouco confusa em volta, mas logo me lembrei onde e com quem estava. E o mais importante: como vim parar aqui.

Alienígenas de merda!

Mesmo depois de foder com nosso planeta, ainda deixavam sua bagunça para trás para que nós a limpássemos. Tentei me levantar e não doeu muito, foi só um desconforto. Sentei me espreguiçando. Lambi os lábios os sentindo um pouco secos, será que Edward tinha água? Edward onde ele estaria?

Com um pouco de dificuldade consegui me arrastar para fora da tenda, olhei em volta e não havia ninguém, eu até pensei por um momento que Edward havia me abandonado, mas sua mochila imensa estava no mesmo lugar ao lado da tenda e as cobertas que estive ontem estavam dobradas em cima da cadeira.

Consegui ficar de pé e entrei mais no posto, havia uma pequena loja de conveniência e entrei em busca de um banheiro. Assim que entrei tampei o rosto, havia muitas comidas estragadas que empesteavam o lugar, entrei mais para dentro e achei um banheiro, o lugar era inabitável. Mas eu não mijaria na frente de Edward, então fiz o que uma garota tem que fazer.

Quando sai, dei uma andada pela loja e achei alguns enlatados que poderiam ser usados, além de alguns chocolates e mais barras de cereais. Procurei por uma bolsa para guardar meus tesouros. Achei uma atrás do balcão do caixa e enchi de coisas, assim não ficava comendo da comida de Edward.

Com minha mochila cheia caminhei para fora e ofeguei ao ver Edward saindo da tenda sem camisa.

_Olá, olá perfeição da natureza!_

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaa povo pervo do meu coração *.***  
**O que acharam do primeiro cap e do Edward, hmmm, ele é todo misterioso em.**  
**O que será que ele esconde por trás desses óculos enormes?**  
**Alguém adivinha?**  
**Será que ele tem partes alienígenas no rosto? Oo**  
**Espero que não seja nada bizarro ne kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ah as postagens aki vão ser toda Terça-feira.**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: Olá perfeição da natureza, venha me curar também!**  
**Que Edward é um alienígena já sabemos, mas o porque ele deserdou ainda não sabemos e nem o que esses óculos escuros escondem também!**  
**É isso, quer mais capitulos divásticos e enormes como este? Já sabe o que tem que ser feito né gurias e gurios? kkkkkk**  
**Comentar e muito. Amem (no sentido de amar) a fic ok!**

**bjus da Leh e até mais ;D**

**PS: Essa vida de beta é tão bom, ser a primeira a a ler isso: Olá, olá perfeição da natureza!**


	4. O Homem Cavalheiro

**_Capítulo II_**

**_O Homem Cavalheiro_**

_Com minha mochila cheia caminhei para fora e ofeguei ao ver Edward saindo da tenda sem camisa._

_Olá, olá perfeição da natureza._

Edward parou ao me ver dando um bonito sorriso, minhas pernas fraquejaram, como alguém podia ter um sorriso tão bonito? Seus dentes ainda eram um pouco pontudos, mas não me incomodaram mais. E com um corpo daquele. Seu peito e ombros largos, barriga de tanquinho, o homem malhava, ou fazia algum exercício, tinha que fazer pra manter aquele físico.

O homem era uma visão, infelizmente ele ainda mantinha os óculos que escondiam seus olhos, o que me deixava cada vez mais curiosa pra ver, ele se virou de costas e limpei a boca para ver se não babava, lógico que uma nova poça de baba se formou, ao ver suas costas sexy, ele começou a colocar uma camisa e notei marcas em suas costas e braços, mas antes que focasse direito estavam cobertas.

Ele se voltou para mim, já colocando seu casaco.

– Achei que tinha fugido. – rolei os olhos.

– Como se eu pudesse ir muito longe. – ele sorriu enquanto fechava seu casaco.

– Você achou algo útil? – apontou para minha mochila e a olhei como um idiota. Algo útil? Ah algo útil. Tipo o seu corpão? Ele riu e senti minhas bochechas esquentando e olhei para baixo.

Ah a mochila, a comida, esse algo útil.

– Er sim, alguns enlatados e mais barras de cereais, e mais umas coisas. – ele sorriu novamente.

– Você parece bem, posso dar uma olhada. – engoli em seco, ele queria... ele esfregou a nuca. – Se não quiser...

– Está tudo bem. Pode... er olhar. – ele assentiu se aproximando e larguei a mochila, abaixei um pouco o meu shorts, evitei o máximo mostrar minha bunda, fechei os olhos e esperei.

Somente o senti próximo de mim, suas mãos lentamente tocando minha pele. Pulei um pouco com a sensação da sua pele na minha, mas não me afastei quando ele começou a afastar o curativo e tocando em volta do corte.

– Não se mova. – ele ordenou, e abri os olhos, ele se afastou indo até sua mochila e pegando um pote pequeno, voltou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, abriu o pote e um cheiro forte de lavanda encheu o ar.

Ele retirou um pouco do creme branco e passou no corte, estremeci, mas em seguida foi como se colocasse água, era fresco e me fez sentir extremamente bem. Edward trocou rapidamente os curativos, e sorriu pra mim.

– Pronto. – me apressei em ajeitar as calças.

– Obrigada. – ele assentiu, olhei enquanto ele guardava a pomada. – Sabe achei que o machucado tinha sido pior. – na verdade parecia que eu só tinha me cortado.

– Você teve alguns arranhões, e um corte mais feio no quadril, mas a pomada que passei é muito boa, e você dormiu um bocado.

– Hmmm, e que pomada é essa? Receita de família? – ele deu de ombros.

– Pode se dizer que sim. – queria fazer mais perguntas, ele estava sendo muito vago, mas ele já começou a falar, antes que eu continuasse.

– Quer começar a achar seu grupo hoje?

– Claro, se não tiver problema nenhum.

– Não tem. Seu corte já está bem melhor, teremos que passar a pomada masi algumas vezes, mas vai melhorar logo, se formos devagar, não terá problema. – ele começou a guardar as coisas, e quis ajudar, mas fui obrigada a sentar.

– Não se canse Bella.

– Não estou cansada. – resmunguei e fui ignorada.

– Sim, mas deve descansar o máximo que puder. Teremos um longo caminho pela frente. Não sei o quanto seus amigos se afastaram.

– Ok, ok. Vou ficar sentadinha. – ele sorriu e voltou a arrumar as coisas. Me deu um pouco de água e mais barras de cereais para comer.

Se ele queria fazer tudo sozinho, quem sou eu pra reclamar? Aliás era bom pra variar ficar sentada enquanto um homem trabalhava. Desde que o mundo estava esse caos, era cada um por si. Ninguém fazia nada para ninguém, acho que nem mesmo pelas crianças. Sim o mundo estava uma merda. Era bom ter alguém cuidando de você, mesmo que fosse um pouquinho.

– Vamos? – olhei para Edward que já estava com sua imensa mochila nas costas e sorrindo pra mim.

Ele tinha que sorrir tanto? Tipo se ele fosse meio desdentado, tudo bem, mas não ele tinha um lindo sorriso. Que fazia coisas estranhas em mim.

– Sim. – respondi me levantando e o vi tirar uma coisa do bolso do seu casaco, era quadrado, como um celular moderno, algo que se via raramente hoje em dia.

Não que se tivessem um ele funcionaria, já que os cabos de telefone e antenas que emitiam sinais a muito foram destruídas. Ainda sim era interessante, me aproximei dele como quem não quer nada e tentei olhar o que ele tinha. O ouvi rir e percebi que eu estava sendo muito óbvia.

Senti meu rosto esquentando e olhei pro outro lado, notei sua mão se aproximando de mim, e ele segurava seu celular para mim ver.

– É um rastreador.

– Rastreador. – peguei o celular... rastreador o olhando com curiosidade para a imagem na tela, era como um mapa, e havia um pontinho vermelho piscando, toquei no ponto e a imagem se aproximou e parecia um lugar. Na verdade parecia um deserto.

Como isso podia funcionar. E pra onde levava?

– Pra onde vai?

– É um lugar especial.

– Que lugar?

– Um lugar onde eu preciso ir. – bufei e entreguei o rastreador de volta.

– Ok Sr. Misterioso. – ele riu e guardou de volta em seu bolso.

– O caçador estava indo para o leste quando o parei, então acredito que seu grupo estava ao contrario? – enquanto falava notei que ele carregava um bastão, era bem grande passando um pouco da sua própria altura, ele o colocou nas costas entre seu corpo e a mochila.

– Sim, estávamos acampados dentro de uma escola. – murmurei ainda olhando o bastão.

– Eu sei onde é, passei por lá antes de ontem.

– Sério? Ninguém falou nada sobre um homem sozinho.

– Eu sei me esconder.

– Oh... certo. – eu gostaria de perguntar por que, mas não queria chateá-lo. – Vamos então?

– Sim. – ele pegou minha mochila e começou a andar, franzi as sobrancelhas o seguindo.

– Edward é minha eu a levo.

– Você não deve levar peso Bella.

– Mas você está carregando mais do que pode aguentar.

– Não seja absurda eu aguento muito mais que isso.

– Ok, Sr. Músculos. – ele riu, mas não me devolveu minha mochila.

Vendo que não teria jeito somente o segui, andamos em silêncio por algum tempo, mas o silêncio estava começando a me irritar. Comecei a olhá-lo atentamente e seus óculos estavam começando a me irritar também. Eu devia estar na TPM, tudo irritava.

– Então você nunca tira esses óculos? – falei antes que pudesse me parar e ele tocou seus óculos parando de andar e o imitei.

– O – o que?

– Merda! Desculpe Edward... eu... eu só estava curiosa. – ele assentiu.

– Eu tenho uma cicatriz... – sussurrou e gemi.

– Oh eu sinto muito Edward, eu não devia ter perguntado...

– Está tudo bem. – me cortou e fechei a boca.

Ele voltou a andar ate um pouco mais rápido que antes, e o segui me amaldiçoando pela minha boca grande. Andamos por mais de uma hora em silêncio, e já estava ficando doida. Quando andava com Jonny ele nunca calava a boca. E embora as vezes me irritava eu sentia falta da falação.

Alcancei Edward ficando ao seu lado e bati meu quadril contra seu corpo e ele me olhou hesitante, sorri.

– Hey desculpa por mais cedo.

– Está tudo bem.

– Não, foi grosseria minha perguntar. É só... você é todo misterioso. – ele acabou sorrindo.

– Perdoe-me também Bella, eu fiquei tanto tempo sozinho que acho que esqueci como é falar com outra pessoa.

– Tudo bem. Agora que estamos bem, podemos conversar? – ele pareceu um pouco receoso.

– Sobre o que?

– Sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Me fale de você.

– De mim?

– É, tipo por que anda sozinho? Cadê sua família? Você não se sente solitário? Você já teve uma namorada? – tampei minha boca nessa ultima e ele riu.

– Nossa, são muitas perguntas.

– Desculpa, eu falo demais as vezes.

– Está tudo bem, Bella. Minha família já morreu, e eu não tenho namorada. – corei, e pigarreei tentando mudar de assunto, mas era bom saber que ele não tem namorada, não que eu me importasse com isso. Por que eu não me importava. Nem um pouco. Mas era bom que ele não tinha.

– E por que está sozinho, nunca pensou em se juntar há algum grupo?

– Eu só... eu prefiro ficar só, eu não sou bom para as pessoas a minha volta.

– Como assim?

– Nada.

– Ok. Mas não se sente solitário?

– Não, eu já me acostumei. A solidão é boa as vezes.

– Eu iria enlouquecer se ficasse sozinha. – ele riu.

– Talvez, mas com o tempo, você percebe que não existe melhor companhia que a sua.

– Não sei não, eu sou meio chata, e se eu não gostar de mim mesma? – Edward riu mais agora.

– Você é muito...

– Muito...? – o incentivei a continuar, e esperando que ele fizesse um elogio.

– Absurda.

– Absurda? Que tipo de elogio é esse?

– Eu tinha que fazer um elogio? – minhas bochechas coraram.

– Bem, não, mas eu esperei que fizesse um. – ele sorriu.

– Você é muito absurda, mas é muito bonita, e divertida também.

– Oh, você não precisava dizer isso, mas obrigada.

– Estou sendo sincero. – sorri abertamente.

– Você é muito doce. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, ele olhou para nossas mãos unidas, e sorriu apertando minha mão, eu sei era meio estranho, mas eu estava acostumada a andar de mãos dadas com Jonny, e Edward não parecia incomodado com a minha mão na dele, então quem se importa? Ninguém me ouviria reclamando sobre.

– Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, mas dessa vez, havia um clima entre nós que era muito bom, acabei me apoiando em Edward e o vi sorrindo de canto, era um pequeno sorriso torto, mas muito bonito.

– Me fale mais de você Edward.

– O que quer saber?

– Hmmm, cor favorita? – ele riu.

– Se eu disse a minha terá que me dizer a sua. – sorri.

– Ok.

– Eu gosto de verde.

– Verde?

– Sim, a grama era verde, as árvores, nada era mais bonito do que a grama e as arvores da Terra. – estranho ele dizer da Terra, mas eu tinha que concordar.

– Isso é, eu gosto de azul.

– Por que azul?

– Tem que ter um motivo?

– Não, mas eu gostaria de ouvir se tivesse um.

– Tudo bem, tem um motivo. O azul era como o céu era, como ele era quando tinha nuvens. Eu sempre amei o céu.

– O céu era realmente lindo.

– Você se lembra do céu?

– Eu me lembro de tudo.

– Quantos anos você tinha quando tudo aconteceu?

– Uns 20 talvez. – franzi o cenho, Edward parecia jovem, na verdade ele não parecia ter mais de 26, mas se ele tinha 20 ele devia ter uns 30 talvez mais.

– E você quantos anos tinha? – pisquei por um momento, e suspirei.

– Cinco anos.

– E os seus pais? – afastei a mão da dele, me abraçando um pouco, era sempre difícil falar sobre meus pais.

– Mamãe morreu em um dos ataques. Logo no começo, papai e eu ficamos juntos, mas ele morreu também. – ele parou de andar, e o imitei, ele tocou meu rosto docemente, meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele inclinou seu rosto em direção ao meu, sua testa colada na minha.

– Eu sinto muito. – ele sussurrou baixinho, e sorri, erguendo minha mão e tocando a sua que estava sobre minha bochecha.

– Obrigada. – ele assentiu se afastando e voltamos a andar. E dessa vez ele pegou a minha mão.

Eu esperava que ficasse um clima estranho depois disso, mas parecia que só foi mais fácil falar com ele. Então eu falei, sério estava pior que o Jonny.

Falei sobre Jonny e Jake, e os poucos amigos que fiz. Evitei falar sobre meus pais, e ele não perguntou também, o que fiquei muito grata. A última coisa que queria era falar sobre meus pais.

Edward falou um pouco sobre ele, sobre o que ele fazia antes do mundo acabar, ao que parece ele e seu pai eram cientistas. Ambos queriam ajudar a recomeçar o mundo.

Depois de algum tempo Edward parou de andar olhando em volta, o imitei e notei que já escurecia, andamos por quase todo o dia e senti minha barriga roncando, corei com o barulho e notei Edward me olhando, e se possível corei mais ainda.

– Vamos parar pela noite?

– Parar?

– Sim, acampamos e comermos um pouco.

– Sim, eu poderia comer. – ele sorriu e me puxou em direção a uma construção em pedaços, talvez fosse uma loja de conveniência ou talvez um posto de gasolina, mas estava muito destruído para poder entender o que era.

Ah as maravilhas que encontramos no nosso novo mundo.

Edward rapidamente retirou sua mochila e começou a montar a barraca, o observei sem saber se devia ajudar ou não, mas ele era muito rápido e ágil, em questão de minutos tudo estava terminado. Ele sorriu para mim retirando algo da sua mochila e me entregou, sorri ao ver a lata de sopa.

– Eu vou começar uma fogueira para que possa esquentá-la.

– Ok. – sussurrei.

Ele sorriu e começou a trabalhar, eu tinha que admitir que ele era muito bom em se virar sozinho. E também era bom ter alguém cuidando de mim. Desde que meu pai era vivo ninguém cuidava de mim. Nós nos ajudávamos claro, mas no fundo era cada um por si.

Depois de um rápido jantar, e uma muito necessária ida atrás da construção em pedaços para fazer xixi, estava deitada sobre um cobertor que Edward me arranjou, e fiquei olhando o céu. As vezes muito raramente você conseguia ver uma estrela, mas era tão raro, que eu nem as procurava mais, só gostava de olhar para o céu e pensar no que já foi e nunca mais seria.

– Você está com sono? – a voz suave de Edward me chamou e sorri me virando para ele.

– Um pouco.

– Então vá dormir. – comecei a me levantar concordando, mas parei ao notar que não sabia onde ele dormiria.

– E você?

– Não se preocupe comigo. – estreitei os olhos.

– Claro que me preocupo. Você se preocupa comigo. Onde vai dormir? – perguntei novamente e ele deu de ombros.

– Aqui fora.

– Eu tirei sua cama? – me senti mal e ele riu.

– Eu sempre durmo fora Bella. – estreitei os olhos para ele.

– Mentira! Eu realmente tirei sua cama. – ele suspirou.

– Não é grande coisa Bella... – não o deixei terminar, me levantei e fui até ele esticando a mão, ele me olhou por um momento em seguida pegou minha mão e me seguiu quando o levei para a barraca.

Soltei sua mão para entrar e me deitei dando espaço ele, Edward hesitou na entrada, sorri para ele.

– Venha. – ele assentiu e retirou seu casaco e entrou se deitando ao meu lado.

Ficamos parados nos olhando em silêncio por algum tempo, encarei seus grandes óculos escuros vendo o reflexo de mim mesma, eu realmente queria ver seus olhos, olhar para seu rosto e tentar enxergar como ele é, como são seus olhos. Talvez pegar um vislumbre da sua alma, já que era quase impossível ele me mostrar algo por conta própria, quem sabe seus olhos não me dariam as respostas que eu procurava.

– Sabe você pode tirar os óculos, eu não me incomodo com suas cicatrizes, todos têm hoje em dia. – ele ficou tenso ao meu lado, reto como uma tabua, seus pés saindo para fora da barraca.

– Eu estou bem assim. – sussurrou por fim, e me amaldiçoei por fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável.

– Me desculpe.

– Tudo bem.

– Não, eu não tenho o direito de ficar te pressionando, quando você quiser me mostrar eu vou esperar. – ele sorriu aquele pequeno sorriso torto de novo e assentiu.

– Ok. – voltamos a ficar em silêncio, silêncio esse que se estendeu por longos minutos.

Edward mal se movia, e parecia nem respirar, como não podia ver os olhos dele não sabia se ele estava dormindo ou acordado, ergui a mão lentamente em sua direção, mas parei no meio do caminho.

– Edward está acordado?

– Estou. – ela sorriu e gemi abaixando minha mão rapidamente, seu sorriso ficou maior com certeza vendo o meu rosto pegando fogo.

– Por que não disse nada?

– Queria ver o que iria fazer. – deu de ombros e grunhi tampando meu rosto com as mãos, ele riu baixo e suas mãos seguraram as minhas as afastado do meu rosto.

Ele me encarou por um longo tempo ainda segurando minhas mãos, e as puxou me levando junto para mais próximo a ele, engasguei quando meu corpo chocou contra o seu. Ainda sorrindo ele libertou minhas mãos e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura e apoiou seu queixo em minha cabeça.

– Durma Bella. – suspirei sentindo o cheiro da sua pele e o calor do seu corpo. Ele cheirava bem, como a chuva, ou antes, dela vir, quando sobe aquele cheiro de terra molhada, eu sempre gostei desse cheiro, era reconfortante e muito convidativo.

Seu calor me rodeou e suspirei me aconchegando a ele, meus seios pressionados contra seu peito firme, engoli em seco, de repente muito consciente da nossa proximidade e das reações que ele causava em meu corpo, nada que eu senti antes, mas era muito poderoso.

Tentei afastar essas sensações, Edward não parecia sentir nada assim por mim e não queria me impor a ele. Aconcheguei-me melhor contra ele fechando os olhos, amanhã teríamos uma boa caminhada e precisávamos estar descansados.

– Boa noite Edward. – sussurrei contra seu peito, respirando profundamente seu cheiro e senti sua boca contra o topo da minha cabeça no que pareceu um beijo.

– Boa noite Bella.

[...]

Ri dando um empurrão em Edward, ele sorriu abertamente.

– Não minta eu sei que escondeu alguns.

– Bem sim. Mas não sabe como é difícil achar essas barrinhas. – ele riu, ele estava me provocando incansavelmente desde que confessei que amava as barrinhas que ele me deu e da vez que escondi uma entre meus peitos, para não dividir com os caras.

– Eu tenho muitas, te darei todas. – sorriu e ri me aproximando e segurando seu braço livre rindo.

– Você é doce, mas são suas.

– Exatamente, minhas para fazer o que quiser com elas. – estreitei os olhos e ele somente riu.

– Bella? – alguém gritou e parei abruptamente quando reconheci a voz de Jonny, estava tão distraída que nem notei que chegamos.

Havíamos andado o dia todo parando somente para comer, conversando a maior parte do tempo sobre tudo e nada importante, nenhum de nós falou sobre a noite na barraca e o nosso "abraço". Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido, e eu até pensaria assim, pois ao acordar de manhã estava sozinha na barraca, mas eu sabia que foi real, pois seu cheiro ainda estava em mim, assim como seu casaco estava sobre mim.

– Bella é você! – Jonny gritou novamente.

Olhei para Edward que sorriu tristemente e me virei para onde Jonny chamou acenando alegremente e gritando pelos outros, acenei e ele correu em minha direção, me voltei para Edward que se afastou de mim e entrei em pânico.

– Edward?

– Eu devo ir.

– Mas...

– Eu não pertenço aqui. – sussurrou e neguei em pânico.

– Por favor, fique por uns dias.

– Bella... – ele começou e agarrei sua mão.

– Por favor, Edward, fique... fique comigo?

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meu povo pervastico, que agora ama Alienigenas kkkkkkkkkk**  
**Será que o Edward vai ficar?**

**Amandooooooo os coments e to tão feliz uhuhuh o/**  
**Que vou fazer uma coisa que sei que vocês amam ;)**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Então, reparei em varias perguntinhas aki e respondi algumas no grupo no face, mas vou responder aki, mas como tem muito coment, eu vou fazer as perguntas pra mim mesma e responder que sai mais rápido u.u**

**Paulinha, quantos anos Bella tem? ela tem 22**

**E o Jonny, o filho do cão... quer dizer Jacob? O Jonny tem 10 ;)**

**Paulinha minha linda, em que ano se passa a fic, e tipo, quando aconteceu o ataque alienigena? Então o ataque aconteceu a 17 anos, e a fic ta em 2030.**

**E o Edward, Paulinha, ele tem que idade? Então o Edward de aparência humana ele tem mais ou menos uns 37, mas um trintão conservado u.u, agora idade alien vai saber**

**Ah agora o que mais quero saber, o que tem embaixo dos óculos? Não posso dizer u.u, pq eu não sei kkkkkkk**

**Magoei, queria tanto saber. Ok, então que dia é as postagens mesmo? Toda terça feira ;)**

**A uma ultima. E o resto do povo Twilight, vai aparecer? Sim aos pouquinhos a cambada vai aparecendo, uns vão ser bons outros uns pé no saco, mas eles aparecem kkkkkk**

**Enfim, acabou o ...**  
**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Agora kkk, quem ta adorando essa fic, e os mistérios desse Edward?**  
**Ele é todo fofo néee, e cavalheiro *.***  
**A humanidade ta uma merda fato kkkkkkk**  
**Mas pelo menos tem o Edward pra alegra a gente o/**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: Edward fica comigo e me deixa dormir na barraca com você, e te bolinar sem querer querendo durante a noite!**  
**Tou louca pra saber a reação do pessoal com a chegada de um estranho... esperar para ver agora!**  
**Nem eu tenho o próximo capitulo #chatiada**  
**As vezes ser beta é pior que leitora, ainda mais quando se é beta da Paulinha pq vc fica ansioso pra ler antes que todo mundo muahmuhamuhamuha me julguem '='**

**Bjus da Leh ;D**  
**Xoxo**


	5. O Homem Atraente

**_Capítulo III_**

**_O Homem Atraente_**

_– Eu não pertenço aqui. – sussurrou e neguei em pânico._

_– Por favor, fique por uns dias._

_– Bella... – ele começou e agarrei sua mão._

_– Por favor, Edward, fique... fique comigo?_

Queria me arrepender das palavras que saíram da minha boca sem minha permissão, mas inferno eu não me arrependia. Eu queria que ele ficasse, ficasse comigo. Antes que ele respondesse braçinhos envolveram minhas pernas e sorri.

– Bella é mesmo você. – ele chorou e suspirei afagando suas costas.

– Sou eu Jonny.

– Papai disse... ele disse... – soltei a mão de Edward me ajoelhando diante Jonny secando suas lagrimas.

– Eu sei querido, mas eu estou bem, e estou bem aqui. – ele sorriu e me abraçou, o apertei contra mim sorrindo.

Eu senti falta do tampinha, olhei para cima e Edward nos olhava, ele sorriu e sorri de volta. Ouvimos gritos, e nos voltamos para trás onde várias pessoas vinham inclusive Jake que nos olhava com olhos arregalados.

– Bella?

– Jake, oi... – Jonny me soltou e correu para seu pai.

– Eu disse pai, eu disse. – ele parou a pouco passos de mim, sem seguida se aproximou me abraçando com força.

– Sim amigão você disse. – sussurrou para Jonny, mas sem me soltar, um pouco desconfortável com seu abraço, com Edward a poucos passos de nós me afastei dele, mesmo que não pudesse ver os olhos dele eu sabia que ele me olhava.

– O que ele disse? – murmurei sorrindo um pouco.

– Ele disse que você estava bem... que você era sortuda demais para ter ido. – sorri e abracei Jonny.

– Acho que tem razão amigo eu tenho sorte. – ele assentiu.

Não demorou aos outros me abraçarem, e as perguntas surgirem:

– Você está bem?

– O que aconteceu?

– Como sobreviveu?

– Onde estava?

Minhas respostas:

– Edward. – todos me olharam confusos e em seguida para meu amigo, que estava um pouco desconfortável com a atenção de todos sobre si.

– Edward? – Jacob ecoou minhas palavras dando um olhar confuso entre mim e Edward, sorrindo me livrei dos outros e peguei sua mão.

– Pessoal esse é Edward, sem ele eu não estaria aqui. Edward esse é o pessoal. – todos pareceram meio desconfiados olhando para meu novo amigo, embora eu odiasse julgar, eu sabia que eu também estaria um pouco assustada com a aparência de Edward.

Com seus grandes óculos e o casaco totalmente fechado e sua altura, ele parecia suspeito, e se tem uma coisa que aprendemos depois de tudo é a ser desconfiados. E somos craques nisso.

– Obrigada por trazê-la de volta para nós... Edward não é? – Jake estendeu a mão e Edward a apertou sorrindo, notei que ele não mostrava os dentes. Hummm, rapaz esperto.

– Isso. E foi um prazer ajudar Bella.

– Jake, Edward pode ficar um tempo com a gente?

– Ele vai ficar?

– Eu... – colei mais em Edward ainda segurando sua mão e não lhe dando uma opção de negar.

– Claro que vai.

– Oh... ele é bem vindo claro. Mãos extras são sempre bom.

– Ótimo, pode montar a barraca ao lado da minha. – comecei a puxá-lo em direção onde ficava minha barraca, mas a mão de Jake em meu braço me parou.

– Espere Bella...

– O que?

– Eu... sua barraca...

– Papai deu ela. – Jonny resmungou e o olhei confusa.

– Deu?

– Bem, pensamos... sabe?

Oh merda, eu era uma sem teto, ou sem barraca.

Não que eu estivesse irritada com Jake, era como era o mundo agora. Para todos eu tinha morrido, e os mortos não precisavam de posses.

– Ah certo, eu... minhas coisas... – eu tinha fotos dos meus pais, as únicas coisas que eu realmente guardava, além de roupas é claro.

– Eu guardei. – Jonny se apressou em falar e saiu correndo. As pessoas se dispensaram, cada um indo cuidar da sua vida. Com certeza fugindo pra não ter que devolver o que pegaram das minhas coisas. Eu disse que a humanidade é uma vadia.

Assim que todos dispersaram, só ficando nós, Jake agarrou meu braço me puxando para longe de Edward e pedi para ele esperar um momento.

Assim que estávamos um pouco afastado notei a carranca de Jake.

– O que...

– Esse cara vai realmente ficar aqui?

– Como?

– Não vê Bella, tem algo errado com ele. – grunhi saindo do seu aperto.

– Errado? Como pode dizer isso, ele saiu do seu caminho para meu ajudar, arriscando sua vida por mim. Você acha isso ruim?

– Não... mas...

– O que? Você acha que ele fez mal em me ajudar?

– Claro que não, eu ajudaria, mas... – podia ver a culpa em seus olhos, mas eu realmente não o culpava, ele tinha Jonny.

E Jonny sempre teria que vir em primeiro lugar.

– Hey eu não sou sua prioridade, Jonny é. Eu não espero e nem quero que coloque seu filho de lado por mim.

– Eu sei Bella, mas esse cara... – bufei e o cutuquei no peito.

– Escute Jake, Edward é especial, ele saiu do seu caminho por mim, outro não faria, mas ele fez.

– Eu sei Bella.

– Bom, agora pare de ser um fodido idiota e aceite que Edward vai ficar.

– Claro. – resmungou e o ignorei indo ate Edward. Jonny já estava de volta segurando uma caixa e sorri agradecida ao pegá-la e achar algumas roupas, poucas, mas era o suficiente por hora.

Havia as fotos dos meus pais.

– Obrigada Jonny.

– Eu sabia que você voltaria. – dei um rápido abraço nele e engoli a vontade de chorar.

– Agora eu preciso descobrir onde vou dormir. Há alguma barraca extra? – olhei esperançosa para Jacob que começou a negar.

– Pode ficar com a minha. – Edward falou e o encarei sorrindo.

– Sério?

– Claro.

– Ótimo, vou dividir a barraca com Edward.

– O que? – Edward e Jake falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas os ignorei puxando Edward comigo para o lugar onde ficava minha barraca, Jonny nos seguiu olhando para Edward o tempo todo.

– Tudo bem Jonny? – suas bochechas avermelharam e ele sorriu timidamente.

– Eu nunca vi ninguém tão alto. – sorri dando uma olhada rápida em Edward que riu.

– Sim ele é muito alto.

– Por que usa óculos?

– O sol incomoda meus olhos. – sussurrou e Jonny assentiu.

– Você não ta com calor? Seu casaco é enormeee. – Edward riu me olhando e dei de ombros.

Ele teria que se virar com as perguntas de Jonny. E o moleque gostava de fazer perguntas. Ele sabia até que operei as amídalas quando tinha 4 anos, de tanto me fazer perguntas. A curiosidade do baixinho era infinita.

Chegamos ao meu antigo lar antes que Jonny fizesse mais perguntas, olhei tristemente para a marca no chão de onde ficava minha barraca. Edward retirou a mochila a jogando no chão levantando poeira, colocou a minha ao seu lado e quase havia esquecido ela, Jonny arregalou os olhos, começando a rodear a enorme mochila de Edward.

Edward retirou algumas coisas e rapidamente montou a barraca, me sentei no chão mesmo enquanto esperava e Jonny rastejou para meu colo, sem deixar de observar meu novo amigo com assombro e admiração.

– Ele e rápido. – sussurrou e ri.

– Muito. – sussurrei de volta.

Ao terminar Edward retirou o casaco o jogando dentro da cabana ficando com uma camiseta preta de manga cumprida, mas parecia fina então ele não ficaria com calor. Honestamente eu também estava preocupada com ele usando aquele casaco enorme o tempo todo. Ele foi para a mochila e tirou alguma coisa e estendeu a Jonny, o moleque saltou do meu colo como um raio, ri ao ver seus olhos admirados ao ver o que Edward lhe entregava.

– O que é?

– Chocolate.

– Sério?

– Sim, eu achei enquanto viajava.

– Puxa, eu comi um uma vez. Mas era diferente a embalagem, papai diz que são muito difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia.

– Bem, eu tenho mais. Existe mais crianças no acampamento?

– Sim, mais quatro. – Edward retirou mais chocolate e entregou a Jonny.

– Leve para seus amigos. – ele assentiu e correu para longe, voltando em seguida e me abraçando forte.

– Estou feliz que voltou, e trouxe Edward. – ri dando um beijo em sua testa.

Ele acenou e voltou a correr para longe, me voltei para Edward que me olhava com curiosidade.

– O que?

– Ele realmente gosta de você.

– Gosto do tampinha também. Ele perdeu a mãe novo, então se eu posso dar um pouco de amor de mãe pra ele eu dou. – dei de ombros e ele sorriu.

– Isso é bom. Outros não agiriam assim. Mas já devia imaginar que você é especial. – o calor subiu pelas minhas bochechas.

– Isso foi um elogio?

– Com certeza. – ri ficando de pé limpando a sujeira da minha bunda.

– Devíamos nos limpar antes de comer.

– Limpar?

– É há alguns tambores com água que vamos juntando, do que achamos ou das poucas chuvas que acontecem às vezes. Pegue uma troca de roupa e panos ou toalhas se tiver.

Remexi a minha caixa pegando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, não havia nenhuma calcinha, merda. Olhei com desgosto em volta gemendo ao imaginar que alguém estava usando minhas calcinhas.

Ew! Podem ficar, não queria de volta mesmo, nem fodendo!

Afastando os pensamentos inúteis, joguei minha caixa de roupas dentro da barraca de Edward e me voltei para ele.

– Pronto? – ele segurava uma camiseta de manga cumprida exatamente como a que vestia, exceto que essa era verde escura.

– Claro. – o guiei em direção à escola, onde guardávamos a água, notei Jacob nos encarando, mas o ignorei indo para dentro com Edward, caminhamos até os banheiros do primeiro piso.

O único piso inteiro, os outros dois, estavam em escombros tornando impossível entrar, entramos no banheiro onde peguei dois baldes entregando um a Edward. O banheiro era como qualquer banheiro de escola, felizmente era o das meninas. Havia seis cabines e uma grande pia unida com algumas torneiras, não saia água nenhuma há algum tempo. Do lado da pia havia 3 enormes barris, tínhamos mais três vazios, mas eles ficavam do lado de fora esperando possíveis chuvas para enchê-los. Abri um dos barris mergulhando o balde e o enchi entregando a Edward. Ele pegou e me entregou o outro e repeti o enchendo e tampei o barril. E fui até a pia colocando meu balde e Edward me imitou.

– Vocês sempre fazem isso? – sorri o olhando.

– Sim, é o único meio de tomar um banho. Claro as vezes nos deparamos com rios e podemos tomar um banho mais... completo. Mas isso é raro. Então tem que ser assim na maioria das vezes.

Retirei minha camiseta, eu usava um top esportivo, e rasguei minha camiseta fazendo uma esponja improvisada, ofereci um pedaço a Edward e notei que ele olhava para meu peito.

Pigarreei arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ele ergueu o olhar para o meu e o vi engolir com força.

– Perdoe-me. – resmungou virando de costas e ri dando um tapa em seu ombro.

– Estou bem. É bom saber que alguém ainda me acha atraente. – ele resmungou.

– Você é muito atraente. Quer dizer... – ri da sua falta de palavras e lhe entreguei o pano.

– Eu entendi, e obrigada. Agora eu vou me limpar na cabine, você pode ficar aqui, ninguém vai entrar por um tempo. – peguei meu balde quando ele assentiu, entrei em uma das cabines colocando meu balde sobre a privada e pendurei a roupa no suporte preso a porta.

Por incrível que pareça o encanamento funcionava, mais ou menos. Então os banheiros não fediam, lógico que evitávamos fazer o numero dois aqui, utilizávamos nossos aprendizados de escoteiro quando precisávamos nos aliviar.

Retirei as minhas roupas e minha ultima calcinha, iria ter que ficar sem até achar algumas durante a catação de coisas. Molhei a minha velha camisa e torci e limpei o corpo, as minhas partes de menina e o sovaco primeiro. Não é só por que o mundo é uma merda que eu tinha que ser fedida.

Enquanto tirava a poeira da pele, dei uma rápida olhada no meu quadril, o ferimento era imperceptível agora. A pomada de Edward, é realmente boa em, parecia que eu tinha só me arranhado, e eu jurava que o negocio lá tinha rasgado minha pele.

Parece que foi só impressão, ignorando isso, voltei a molhar o pano e passar na pele, ah como é bom tomar um banho. Não é um completo, mas ainda é melhor que nada.

Depois de me limpar e me sentindo muito mais fresca, vesti minha nova roupa, foi um pouco desconfortável sem calcinha, mas teria que me acostumar. Quando estava pronta despejei a água suja na privada antes de usar né. Sai da cabine, tive uma agradável surpresa ao ver Edward com calças, mas sem camisa ainda passando o pano em seu peito.

E parecia concentrado em sua tarefa o que me deu algum tempo para olhá-lo. Já estava há quase três dias com ele, e Edward ainda era um mistério. Mas muito gostoso devo ressaltar, ele ficou de costas pra mim flexionando seus músculos e acho que babei um pouquinho.

E dessa vez pude reparar melhor nas marcas nas suas costas, pareciam cicatrizes na verdade, eram rosadas, como se a pele havia sido marcada, as formas lembravam tatuagens tribais, será que ele teve tatuagem e tirou e ficou com marcas? Bem apesar das marcas, ele ainda é gostoso pra caralho.

Ele se virou de repente, devo ter feito barulho, Edward parou ao me ver, dando uma rápida olhada para seu corpo nu, apesar dos óculos, ele parecia... preocupado? Sorri corando um pouquinho e mesmo com seus óculos era fácil o ver arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Algo errado? – ele colocou as mãos sobre os quadris, podia ver que ele tentou parecer confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele esperava que eu falasse sobre as suas marcas, que a propósito cobriam seu peito e braços.

E repetindo, ele continua gostoso, com cada marquinha que cobria seu corpão.

– Nada. Eu vou voltar, se você precisar usar o banheiro fique a vontade, pode jogar o resto da água no vaso depois.

– Certo. – coloquei meu balde onde o pegamos quando entramos e antes de sair o chamei.

– Sabe, você é muito atraente também. – vi sua boca se abrir em um grande "O", mas sai antes que ele falasse algo.

Abraçada as minhas roupas caminhei de volta a tenda de Edward, sorri bobamente lembrando a sua cara de surpresa. Ainda rindo parei surpresa ao ver Jonny com alguns garotos em frente à barraca.

– Olá crianças.

– Bella, cadê Edward? Ele não foi né?

– Calma rapaz. Ele está tomando banho.

– Ah que bom.

– Por que tão ansioso pra ver Edward, afinal? – perguntei enquanto jogava minhas coisas na caixa e sentava no chão.

– Queríamos agradecer, ele é muito legal.

– Não tem de que Jonny. – Edward falou com certeza tendo ouvido a conversa, ele me olhou rapidamente e engoliu com força antes de desviar o olhar.

– Esses são meus amigos, Rick, Bob, Amy e April. – apontou para as crianças que o acompanhavam, todos com a idade em torno da de Jonny, o mais velhos sendo Bob com 13.

Felizmente não havia muitas crianças, não que crianças fossem ruins, eu as amava, mas no mundo de hoje, ter filhos não era muito sábio. Esse era um dos motivos para eu não aceitar ficar com nenhum dos caras, sexo era bom, mas eu não queria colocar uma criança no mundo, ainda mais quando eu nem sequer tinha sentimentos pelo pai, e convenhamos, já era complicado quando o mundo não era um caos, imagina agora.

Voltei minha atenção para Edward e as crianças, elas estavam encantadas com ele, fazia algum tempo que não encontrávamos ninguém novo, dava para entender a curiosidade deles. Edward parecia não se importar com as perguntas, mas ainda sim fugia de algumas mudando de assunto. Ainda dando uma de misterioso em.

Não demorou muito os pais chamaram as crianças, embora para as crianças fosse uma festa falar com alguém novo, os pais não pensavam o mesmo, um estranho era sempre um estranho, e nunca confiável até você conhecer suas verdadeiras intenções.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado quando as crianças se foram e me entregou uma barrinha de cereal, sorri batendo meu ombro com o seu.

– Você não precisa ficar me dando sua comida.

– Eu tenho o bastante Bella, pode pegar. – peguei com um sorriso bobo, quem precisava de rosas nos dias de hoje?

Comi, enquanto conversamos sobre nada em particular, logo era a hora do jantar e não sabia como estavam os arranjos agora, já que eu fui dada como morta, eu ainda tinha que ajudar?

– Hey Bella. – ergui a cabeça quando meu nome foi chamado e sorri para Riley.

– Oi.

– Nem acredito que está aqui.

– Você não é o único. – ele riu e olhou em direção a Edward, segui seu olhar, e me apressei em apresentá-los. – Esse é Edward. Edward, Riley. – ambos moveram a cabeça em reconhecimento.

– Eu soube que salvou a Bella. Foi muito corajoso da sua parte.

– Não foi realmente grande coisa. – Edward murmurou dando de ombros e vi Riley estreitar os olhos.

– Claro que foi, nunca vi ninguém enfrentar aquelas coisas. Como conseguiu?

– O que quer dizer? – perguntei olhando entre Riley e Edward. Riley bufou.

– Você não viu a coisa que te pegou Bella, era enorme e rápida. – olhei para Edward, eu sabia que o que ele fez foi incrível, mas acho que não havia parado pra pensar no que ele realmente fez.

Eu podia ver que ele era um cara diferente, mais alto, mais forte, mais misterioso que qualquer um já conheci.

Mas quem ele realmente era? Esse era o mistério de Edward, e embora eu me sentisse próxima a ele, não era o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, quem sabe mais para frente, se eu o convencesse a ficar conosco...

– Bella. – olhei em direção onde meu nome foi chamado, ergui a cabeça sorrindo para Vic.

– Oi. – ela veio até mim me dando um rápido abraço.

– Estou feliz que está bem. Eu soube das suas coisas, e eu... – ela ergueu uma trouxa de roupas para mim. – Acho que vão ficar um pouco grandes, mas estão limpas.

Então, a humanidade é uma vadia, eu reafirmo, mas as vezes tem aqueles que merecem ser excluídos dessa expressão. E Victoria Smith estava entre essas pessoas.

– Obrigada Vic. – peguei as roupas com um sorriso agradecido, realmente iam ficar folgadas, já que ela era mais alta que eu, e tinha mais peito também, mas hey, eu estava desamparada aqui, quem sou eu pra ficar de frescura?

Peguei a trouxa de roupas as jogando na caixa com minhas coisas, e a empurrei para a barraca de Edward... er nossa. Me voltei para Vic, ela olhava com curiosidade para Edward, e acredito que um pouco de interesse, o que eu não gostei nenhum pouco.

Victoria é linda, com seu bonito cabelo ruivo e olhos incrivelmente verdes, além do corpão, muito dos caras tentavam ter alguma chance com ela, mas Vic era como eu, ela não deixava qualquer um ter uma visão do caminho da felicidade. Ainda sim, ela deixava um ou outro, eu era a puritana, segundo as más línguas.

– Então, quem é seu amigo? – ela perguntou finalmente, ainda encarando Edward.

– Edward.

– Victoria, mas todos me chamam de Vic. – ela piscou para ele que sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

– É um prazer. – ambos, Vic e Riley encararam Edward, com certeza um pouco surpresos com sua educação.

– Certo... hmmm, Bella você vai ajudar na separação da comida? – ela murmurou depois de um momento de silêncio.

– Claro, eu... – olhei entre Edward e Riley e estreitei os olhos para Riley.

– O que?

– Comporte-se. – ele sorriu.

– Serei um anjo.

Por que eu não acredito nisso?

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo do meu coração o/**  
**Será que a Victoria é gente boa?**  
**E esse Riley? Oo**  
**Será que ele vai implicar com o alienward, e Jacob hmmm, não vou com a cara dele u.u e vcs kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Agora o...**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**De novo vou fazer as perguntas para mim mesma u.u**

**Paulinha minha diva, o Edward tem algum poder alien? - Não nada de poderes aliens.**

**E as pervisses Paulinha, pelo amor de Deus vai rolar? - Rolar vai, mas quando eu não sei kkkkkk**

**E quando Bella descobrir que o Edward é alien, ela vai desprezar ele? - Então eu não sei, mas só se fosse louca ne kkkkkk**

**E o Jacob, aquele cão, ele vai atrapalhar Beward? Avisa logo pra mim começar a macumba online u.u - Então por enquanto não, mas é possivel que ele encha o saco mais pra frente, aquele nojento kkkkkkk**

**Acho que só lembrei dessas perguntas agora kkkkk, enfim acabou o**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Ja vou pervas e pervos, amandooooo os coments e espero que gostem desse cap e comentem muitãooo o/**

**Agora me vou o/**  
**Beijocaas e nos vemos terça que vem**

**N/B: Victória, Victória se você aprontar alguma coisa pra cima do casal arranco seus cabelos bonitos e ruivos com pinça de sobrancelha entendeu? e Riley... faço o mesmo com os pelos do seu... é isso ai você entendeu!**  
**kkkkk Ignorem meus suros, mas não gosto de ninguém que possa estrar entre o casal Beward ashasuashu**  
**Enfim, eu adorei esse capitulo e estou adorando a fic para afalar a verdade! e ´pelo vist5o vocês também vocês são divas demais sabiam!**  
**Então quem gostou vai comentar O/**  
**Bjus da Leh ;D**


	6. O Homem Guerreiro

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_O Homem Guerreiro_**

Caminhamos em silêncio até o refeitório da escola, lá as mulheres com certeza já separaram as rações e enlatados. As porções de rações*, eram divididas igualmente, enlatados, para duas pessoas, eu dividia normalmente com Jonny e Jake, o menino não era muito fã de ervilha, ou feijão enlatado, mas quem dera, um dia ele se acostumaria com isso.

***Ração humana** era a denominação de um alimento feito de uma mistura de cereais e outros alimentos funcionais moidos ou em pó. Esse nome se originou para se opor a Ração Animal, não é verdadeiramente uma ração pois não supre as totais necessidades nutricionais de uma pessoa. Existe uma receita básica e variações de alguns ingredientes.

Em 7 de junho de 2011 a ANVISA proibiu a utilização do nome _ração humana_ que passa a ser considerado como complemento alimentar. Para a agência, o uso dessa expressão pode gerar dúvidas nos consumidores por não indicar a verdadeira natureza e característica do composto.1 Esse tipo de produto não oferece os nutrientes necessários para uma alimentação saudável. Ainda existem os perigos da substituição de refeições importantes como o café da manhã por doses do composto.2

**Benefícios presumidos**

Por ser rica em proteinas, vitaminas do complexo B e fibras é bastante nutritiva e auxilia no bom funcionamento intestinal.

Então, Eu imagino que num mundo apocalíptico, esses tipos de suplementos alimentares seriam o que sobrariam mais para as pessoas comerem, por isso coloquei aqui ok.

– Então... – Vic começou quando entramos no refeitório, as mulheres já havia começado a separar tudo que foi trazido da nossa ultima viagem, assim poderíamos contar e ver quantos dias duraria a nossa comida, pra começar a planejar a próxima viagem.

– Então o que? – perguntei encarando Vic, ela bufou.

– Vamos desembucha Bella, o que tem entre você e aquele pedaço de mal caminho? – acabei rindo, era por isso que eu sempre gostei de Victoria. Nenhum filtro, não sei como se segurou na frente de Edward.

– Não há nada entre nós. – será que ela percebeu a tristeza em minha voz? Por que eu percebi.

– Mas você quer, eu posso ver. – senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Eu... eu gosto dele, tipo ele me salvou, e ele é tão legal, e bonito, e...

– E gostoso. – ri batendo meu quadril contra o dela.

– Hey.

– Só estou dizendo.

– Claro, claro. Vamos trabalhar.

Ela riu, e a ignorei indo ajudar as outras mulheres que já estavam me olhando feio, nem quando se quase é morta se ganha uma folga. Oh vida.

Depois que separamos a comida, que iria dar para um pouco mais de um mês, acompanhada de algumas mulheres, saímos distribuindo as porções de rações e enlatados.

Quando terminei, me despedi de Victoria, que foi ficar com seu irmão Laurent, voltei para a tenda de Edward, ele estava lá sentadinho olhando seu... como ele o chamou? Rastreador? Acho que era isso, me aproximei sentando no chão ao seu lado, ele se virou para mim sorrindo um pouco, só um pequeno erguer de lábios, como um sorriso torto, mas porra foi bonito.

– Onde está Riley? – ele deu de ombros.

– Se foi. – ele evitou meus olhos.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Nada para se preocupar Bella. – murmurou ainda evitando meus olhos. Hunf, com certeza está me escondendo algo.

– Com fome? – resmunguei por fim erguendo a comida, se ele não quer falar, não falaremos. Ele assentiu.

– Eu poderia comer.

Dividimos a ração, mas Edward não quis o enlatado, acabei comendo tudo sozinha, e ficando estufada, Edward parecia fazer essas coisas de propósito, por que ele tinha que ser tão cavalheiro. Não que eu não gostasse, os caras por aqui não eram assim, então esse jeito de Edward era ótimo, mas só me fazia ficar mais encantada por ele, e acredite isso não ia acabar bem.

Depois de comermos, entrei na barraca pegando as roupas que Vic me deu, escolhi um short curto de flanela, o vesti rapidamente, pois ainda estava sem calcinha, e se Edward entrasse acabaria por ser estranho.

Quando estava decente, coloquei a cabeça para fora, Edward me encarou arqueando sua sobrancelha, mesmo com os óculos, ainda era possível ver esses pequenos gestos.

– Eu vou deitar, estou exausta.

– Certo. – ele ficou lá parado me encarando, bufei.

– Você vai vir?

– Hmmm... – Edward parecia um pouco incerto, o que ele temia, que eu o agarrasse?

Eu não o agarraria... eu acho.

– Edward, venha logo, acordamos cedo por aqui.

– Certo. – repetiu, se levantando, para em seguida se arrastar para dentro da barraca.

Assim que ele entrou, o ar parecia diferente, sabe, mais elétrico, ele se deitou como na outra noite de frente para mim, engoli em seco.

– Você não vai tirar a roupa? – Edward engoliu em seco, foi fácil ver seu pomo de adão se movendo.

– Como?

– Sabe, ficar mais confortável para dormir. – me apressei em dizer, pobrezinho, achava que eu queria que ele ficasse pelado, tipo eu até apreciaria se ele ficasse, mas não tinha sido isso que eu quis dizer.

– Ah, isso... hmmm certo. – murmurou, se sentando, ele tirou as botas, mas permaneceu de meias, e retirou o casaco, ficando com a camiseta de manga cumprida que havia visto usar depois do banho.

Ele se deitou novamente, não sem antes jogar o casaco sobre mim, sorri com o gesto e me aconcheguei mais perto dele, para minha surpresa e deleite, Edward me puxou para mais perto, me deixando usar seu braço como travesseiro, me aquecendo mais com o calor do seu corpo.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei, e senti aquela pressão em meu cabelo. Seria um beijo? Como ele fez na outra noite?

– Sempre que precisar Bella. – sussurrou, mas não era sempre, uma hora ele iria partir, eu podia sentir.

Seu lugar não era aqui, nunca seria.

– Eu sinto muito Edward. – sussurrei para seu peito, eu havia imposto minha decisão de que ele iria ficar, eu nunca havia lhe dado uma chance de realmente responder.

Senti a mão de Edward em meu queixo erguendo meu rosto, ao olhá-lo, vi meu reflexo em seus óculos escuros.

– Por que sente muito? – sussurrou e me vi colando mais meu corpo ao dele, o que foi completamente inconsciente.

– Eu me impus, eu não lhe dei uma chance de negar ficar conosco, sei que tem algum lugar pra ir, e por minha causa... – parei de falar quando ele tocou meu rosto encostando a testa na minha, suspirando coloquei a mão sobre a dele.

– Eu teria dito sim. – falou baixinho, tão baixo que se eu não estivesse colada nele, não teria ouvido. Mas eu ouvi, o que fez meu coração tamborilar no peito com uma pequena pontada de esperança.

– Teria?

– Sim, eu teria dito sim. – sussurrou, sua respiração bateu contra meu rosto, me fazendo suspirar.

Ele quis ficar, ficar comigo.

– Durma Bella. – de repente sua mão não estava mais em meu rosto, assim como sua testa tinha desencostado da minha, seu queixo repousava sobre minha cabeça, e me vi novamente encarando seu peito.

O que dei graças a Deus, por que o sorriso que enfeitava meu rosto agora, era tão grande que seria vergonhoso de explicar.

– Boa noite Edward.

[...]

Acordei com a pequena agitação ao lado, pisquei um pouco confusa me sentando rapidamente.

– Edward? – chamei um pouco de pânico se instalando em meu peito.

Ele se foi?

A agitação veio novamente, o que me fez notar que ela vinha do lado de fora, alguém estava agitando minha barraca. Mais que merda é essa?

Um pouco irritada sai parando abruptadamente, ao ver as crianças e algumas mulheres grudadas na lateral da minha barraca. Que porra é essa... parei de falar ao notar que todos olhavam em direção a um campo de terra não muito longe de onde armávamos as barracas, onde Edward, estava segurando seu bastão em uma posição de ataque, e vários dos homens estavam o rodeando.

–Porra! – guinchei, começando a correr em direção deles, e voltando pra barraca ao pisar em algumas pedras, essa porra dói, vesti minhas botas e voltei a correr em direção deles.

Esse povo tava doido?

Antes que eu os alcançasse, um dos caras saltou em direção a Edward, que se moveu com estrema agilidade, para um cara tão alto, ele evitou o golpe e ainda bateu no cara com seu bastão.

– Porra! – repeti, parando de andar e vendo que vários caras faziam o mesmo, o que era isso? Um tipo de teste?

– Hey belas pernas Bella. – olhei para Riley que parou ao meu lado limpando a poeira da roupa, ele está entre os caras que foram derrubados por Edward? Ele dividia sua atenção entre mim, minhas pernas e a luta. Quem diria que ele era um cara multi-tarefas.

– Que merda ta acontecendo? – sibilei, pronta pra armar um escarcéu se isso fosse um tipo de ataque a Edward. Riley parece ter lido meus pensamentos, ou talvez a expressão no meu rosto não fosse das melhores, pois ele se apressou em me acalmar.

– Calma, mulher. O esquisito só estava treinando com aquele bastão, e quando perguntamos se ele era bom, ele disse que sim, os caras querendo provocá-lo, apostaram que ele não podia derrubá-los, e o que começou como uma brincadeira acabou... bem nisso.

E com isso ele queria dizer, Edward enfrentando Jacob.

Merda dupla.

Dei um tapa na nuca de Riley o fazendo gemer, ele me encarou irritado.

– Não chame de Edward de esquisito. Ele pode se chatear.

– Ele não pareceu chateada antes. – resmungou e lhe dei outro tapa. Com certeza foi isso que aconteceu ontem, que Edward não quis me contar. Riley foi o idiota de sempre, e pelo modo como Edward lutava, o idiota teve sorte de não ir se arrastando para a própria tenda. Babaca.

– Não o chame assim. – resmunguei encarando Edward e Jacob se rodeando, esperando alguém dar o próximo passo para atacar.

Quem acabou tomando a iniciativa foi Jacob, o que ao que parece foi um erro, Edward conseguiu se desviar dos seus golpes, e ainda o imobilizou. Batendo primeiro em suas pernas, em seguida nas costas. Jacob ficou um minuto estatelado no chão, e quando levantou, parecia furioso, ele ignorou os caras que tentaram falar com ele, se afastando para sua barraca, vi Jonny que estava entre as pessoas ao lado da minha barraca olhando ansiosamente para Edward, mas em seguida correu atrás do pai.

Ignorando Riley, corri até Edward que segurando o bastão caminhava em minha direção, ao me ver ele sorriu, ofeguei sentindo as pernas bambas, porra que sorriso.

– Bom dia Bella.

– Edward o que deu em você? – perguntei colocando as mãos nos quadris quando ele se aproximou de mim.

– Como assim?

– Por que estava brigando com os homens? – ele deu de ombros.

– Eles pediram para lutar não imaginei que fossem tão ruins. – eu queria ter segurado o riso, mas foi difícil, e por difícil, quero dizer que foi completamente inútil.

– Tão ruins assim? – ele deu aquele bonito meio sorriso.

– Sim muito ruins. – sem pensar peguei sua mão o puxando em direção a barraca, Edward pareceu um pouco surpreso com meu gesto, mas em vez de se afastar apertou meus dedos me seguindo.

Ao chegarmos a barraca bufei ao ver o povo ainda parado lá, e agora encaravam a mim e Edward com curiosidade.

– Não a nada para verem aqui, chispem. – resmunguei, eles entenderam, pois foram embora rapidamente. Bando de curiosos.

Olhei para Edward que sorria, o ignorei voltando para a barraca, quando me curvei o ouvi grunhir algo, me virando notei que ele encarava minha bunda e não pude deixar de me sentir presunçosa, no fundo Edward era só um homem. Mesmo com todo seu mistério, e cavalheirismo, ele ainda é um homem.

– Você não vem Edward? – ele balançou a cabeça, e me perguntei como os malditos óculos não caíram, negando deu um passo para trás.

– Eu... eu vou treinar.

– Já não treinou demais?

– Treinar nunca é demais. Com licença. – falou apressadamente quase fugindo.

Merda!

Voltei para dentro da barraca um pouco chateada, Edward podia ser homem, mas ele tem muito controle, outro já teria me agarrado. Sim eu cheguei a um ponto que queria ser agarrada por Edward. Conheço o cara a menos de uma semana, e já quero ser agarrada por ele, gostaria de me sentir culpada, mas não sinto.

Hey ta difícil achar homem que vale a pena hoje em dia, temos que agarrar os bons, antes que uma vaca oferecida venha e pegue.

Peguei uma camiseta e outra bermuda jeans, me troquei rapidamente, fiz uma trança no cabelo e sai para ajudar as mulheres. Agora você deve se perguntar. Como gastamos nosso dia, já que o mundo ta fudido e não da pra trabalhar e essas coisas que fazíamos antes.

Então nós que sobrevivemos, revezamos em quem vigia, para ver se aquelas coisas, como Edward as chamou... começava com K, kra... kre... que seja, era um caçador, dessa palavra eu lembrava. Tínhamos que ficar de olho neles, não havia armas para nos defendermos deles, os aliens miseráveis fizeram questão de destruir todo poder de fogo que tínhamos, era raro encontrar uma arma nos dias de hoje. Naquela época se estivesse com uma arma, era o primeiro a morrer, por esse motivo o exercito foi o primeiro a cair.

Mas a tarefa de olhar os caçadores não era das mulheres, era dos homens, as mulheres eu sinto dizer, foram rebaixadas pra profissão de empregadas, nos cuidávamos da limpeza, da comida, ou seja, voltamos a idade da pedra, anos de luta e para o poder feminino decair desse jeito. Oh vida.

Infelizmente a maioria das mulheres no nosso grupo foram donas de casa, ou suas mães foram, então isso era tudo que elas conheciam, ou se importavam, poucas como eu e Vic odiávamos essa situação, mas o que poderíamos fazer, queimar nossos sutiãs em protesto? Não ia rolar, ainda mais que eu só tenho dois sutiãs esportivos, e acho que Vic nem usa sutiã. É a situação não era boa para nós.

– Olá bonita. – me virei para Vic que ficou ao meu lado, enquanto caminhávamos para onde ficava a sala das mulheres.

A sala consistia em uma das salas que ainda estavam de pé, as mulheres mais velhas dividiam as tarefas, dando nos roupas para remendar, e separando as que tinham que ser lavadas. Outras cuidavam da cozinha, mas hoje eu e Vic estávamos designadas para cuidar das roupas do nossos homens, por que você sabe, eles nos protegiam e não podiam pegar em uma agulha, aquele froxos.

– Oi Vic, pronta para mais um dia maravilhoso no paraíso? – ela riu.

– Como sempre vou estar. – piscou e sorri, não duvidava nada que teria alguma meia costurada na bunda de uma calça.

[...]

– Cadela às doze horas. – Vic sussurrou, a olhei confusa por um momento até ver que ela olhava em direção atrás de mim, segui seu olhar e grunhi ao ver aquela vara pau tocando no meu homem.

Bem ele não era meu, ainda, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso.

– O que ela ta pensando?

– Que ele tem braços fortes? – ela respondeu com uma risada, por que aquela giganta de meia tigela estava tocando os braços de Edward.

Filha da puta!

Apertei o passo ignorando Vic, ao chegar em frente a barraca, onde Edward parecia extremamente desconfortável, para seu próprio bem, fiquei entre ele e a puta de beira de estrada.

– Olá Tanya.

– Bellinha, estava aqui conhecendo Edward. – ela piscou seus grandes olhos azuis, e quis socar seu nariz empinado.

– Já conheceu, agora vaza. – ela riu me ignorando completamente.

– Bella é tão brincalhona, não é Edward? – passou a mão por seu cabelo cumprido tentando impressionar Edward com a cor, é de um loiro arruivado que deixa muitos homens abobados. Idiotas.

– Eu não estou brincando...

– Que seja. Então Edward, você não gostaria de jantar comigo e meu pai hoje? – fui completamente ignorada, pela vaca que ainda piscava e sorria sugestivamente para Edward, por Deus se ele caísse nessa, eu me mudaria para a barraca de Jake.

Era uma decisão arriscada, mas eu não podia ficar sobre o mesmo teto que um homem que preferia a companhia dessa mulher de reputação duvidosa, sim a estou chamado de puta, do que a minha.

Mas para minha surpresa e frustração de Tanya, Edward colocou as mãos nos meus quadris, colando seu corpo no meu, sério eu podia sentir seu peito contra as minhas costas, podia sentir os músculos de tão colado que ele estava em mim, seu queixo apoiou na minha cabeça quando ele falou, eu mal pude conter o sorriso.

– Desculpe, Vanya, eu vou ficar com Bella.

Se ele rejeitar Tanya não fosse o suficiente ele chamá-la de Vanya me fez idolatrar esse homem. A cara dela foi impagável.

– É Tanya. – ela sussurrou projetando o beicinho para frente, mas Edward nem se abalou.

– Perdoe-me, agora se nos der licença, eu preciso falar com Bella. – ela olhou mais um momento para nós como se esperasse que ele dissesse que estava brincando, mas como ele não disse nada, ela empinou o queixo e saiu, rebolando devo resaltar.

– Tchau Vanya. – gritei, ela grunhiu e apertou o passo. Ri baixinho, me divertindo com sua desgraça.

Vaca.

De repente fui virada, meu riso parou abruptadamente quando fiquei cara a cara com Edward.

– Bella, precisamos conversar.

– Conversar? Sobre o que?

– Eu... eu preciso ir Bella.

– O que? Por que... eu... bem eu achei que estava gostando daqui. Só está a dois dias, de mais um pouco de chance, os caras vão parar de te incomodar, agora que viram como você é bem mais forte que eles, e nem todas as mulheres são como Tanya, ela é uma puta total...

– Bella, não é por isso.

– Oh... o que é então?

– Eu tenho uma coisa a fazer Bella, e enquanto eu não fazer essa coisa, eu não posso me instalar em um lugar.

– Ah... aquilo que está procurando com o seu rastreador?

– Isso. E o que estou procurando é realmente importante, e por isso preciso ir.

– Mas... – ele ergueu a mão encostando na minha bochecha e sua testa tocou a minha, senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos quando toquei sua mão que estava sobre meu rosto.

Esse gesto era tão... nosso, mesmo tendo feito ele poucas vezes, e eu já sentia saudades, pois sabia que ele estava sendo sério, ele partiria.

– Você não pode... sabe ficar só mais alguns dias.

– Por que eu ficaria Bella? – engoli em seco.

– Por... por mim? – eu queria poder ver seus olhos, se eu os visse eu saberia o que ele pensaria da minha pergunta, e saberia se ele sente, nem que seja um pouquinho de interesse em mim.

– Por você?

– É... por mim, fique Edward, só mais alguns dias. Fique comigo?

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo o/**  
**Eita Edward quer ir de novo :(**  
**Será que ele vai agora?**  
**Posso ir com ele *.* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Serio eu fico lendo os coments e vcs falando, Edward vem pra ca**  
**Vcs lembram que o Edward e se ele vir o povo dele pode destruir o mundo ne kkkkkkk**  
**Só lembrando rsrss**  
**E outra coisa eu adoroooo as teorias kkkkkkkk, são loucas e divas, mas até agora ninguém acertou os motivos do Edward estar na TERRA**  
**Então adorando os coments e as recomendações, acho que não tive essa semana, e to cansada vejo semana que vem rsrs**  
**Niver da minha irmãzinha ontem, nem teve festa grande e to cansada, to fincando veia ¬¬**  
**Enfim, vou fazer o momentinho rapidex**  
**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Paulinha quando vai rolar pervisse? EM breve eu acho u.u**

**E quando vamos ver o rosto do Edward? Eu tenho uma forte suspeita que no próximo capitulo ;)**

**Paulinha minha diva, a Victoria é uma amiga falsa? Ate agora não, mas nunca se sabe ne kkkk. Mas eu acho que ela é uma amiga mesmo**

**Paulinha, Bella vai surtar muito quando descobrir que o Edward é alien? Ele é alien né? Ele não é uma mistura meio humano meio alien, ou é? Não ele é alien mesmoooooo, e não sei se a Bella vai surtar, nunca se sabe ne kkkkkk**

**Ultima pergunta, você se baseou na Hospedeira pra escrever essa fic? Na verdade não, eu tive a ideia a um tempão, eu li a hospedeira bem depois. E pra mim a história é completamente diferente, lembrem-se na hospedeira eles melhoravam os mundos, aqui eles vieram e foderam com tudo kkkkkkkkk.**

**Por hoje é só acabou o**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Ufa cansei aki, agora me vou**  
**Nos vemos no próximo cap povo pervo o/ e acreditem o próximo vai deixar todo mundo assim O.o**  
**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: É Edward fique comigo! =/**  
**Adorei ele ter chamado a Tania de Vanya, sou tua fã homem! Be mine, esquece a Bella e vem pra cá vem!**  
**Impagável foi o Jacob ter perdido kkkk e ainda o Edward zuar os homens que não sabem lutar.**  
**E a cena da barraca, que a Bella abaixou na frente dele? kkkkkkkk**  
**Se controla não homem, corre pro abraço! kkkkk**  
**Quem gostou vai comentar okay! O/**  
**Bjus da Leh ;D**


	7. O Homem Revelado

**_Capítulo V_**

**_O Homem Revelado_**

_– Por... por mim? – eu queria poder ver seus olhos, se eu os visse eu saberia o que ele pensaria da minha pergunta, e saberia se ele sente, nem que seja um pouquinho de interesse em mim._

_– Por você?_

_– É... por mim, fique Edward, só mais alguns dias. Fique comigo?_

– Por você Bella. – ele sussurrou baixinho dando um aceno rápido.

Era agora, agora que ele ia me tomar nos braços e me beijar apaixonadamente...

– Eu vou ao banheiro. – falou abruptadamente me soltando.

– Hein?

– Com licença. – antes que eu me desse conta ele já estava longe.

– Mas... – o que aconteceu?

Em um momento ele estava prestes a me agarrar e no outro, se vai? Por que ele fez isso. Grunhindo voltei para a barraca, peguei algumas roupas e fui tomar banho. Edward estava começando a me deixar louca.

E os dias seguintes de loucura passaram a insanidade. Edward estava me evitando.

Ele havia ficado. Por mim, eu imagino, mas ainda sim ele evitava ficar sozinho comigo sempre que possível. Só vinha dormir quando eu já estava dormindo, e sai da barraca antes que eu acordasse.

Eu queria confrontá-lo, obrigar ele a me dizer o por que de tudo isso, mas temia que ele se fosse. Na verdade sempre que eu acordava e não o via na barraca, meu coração se apertava, imaginando que ele havia ido sem se despedir, felizmente sempre o encontrava treinando com seu bastão, as vezes sozinho, as vezes com alguns homens que pareciam querer aprender a lutar como Edward, Jonny estava entre eles. E Edward era extremamente doce ao ensiná-lo.

Eu adorava vê-lo com o menino, e eu podia imaginar Edward com seus próprios filhos, ele seria um grande pai. Lógico que na minha mente eu seria a mãe dos filhos dele, sim eu estava ficando insana, mas uma garota pode sonhar né.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que Edward estava conosco, e parecia que ele sempre esteve. Todos já o tratavam como se ele fizesse parte de nós, bem todos exceto Jake. E eu sabia que a culpa é minha, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que ficaríamos juntos, mas era obvio para todos, exceto Edward, que eu tenho sentimentos por Edward. Infelizmente Jake não entendia isso.

Sim eu amava Jonny, eu podia vê-lo e amá-lo como meu, mas isso parava em Jonny, eu nunca me senti assim por Jake, e sabia que nunca sentiria. Agora Edward. Bem Edward era diferente, e não era por que ele me salvou, era mais que isso, tem algo nele, eu não sabia explicar, só sabia que me atraia extremamente. Eu o queria de corpo e alma, eu podia até amá-lo já.

Ok eu o amava, eu nem sabia como aconteceu, mas eu amava o homem que ele era, o homem forte, misterioso, inteligente, guerreiro, cavalheiro, divertido, bonito, bem e todas as partes dele que eu conhecia. E com certeza teria muitas mais para conhecer, e sabia que mais tempo com Edward, só me faria amá-lo mais ainda.

Infelizmente ele não sentia isso por mim. Ainda. E isso mudaria em breve.

– Bella? – fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por Jake, ele se aproximou sentando ao meu lado, eu estava comendo sozinha, por que Edward estava "treinando", serio essa deve ser uma palavra código para, fugindo de Bella.

– Hey Jake.

– Comendo sozinha? Cadê Jonny e... seu amigo. – resmungou.

Jonny gostava de comer comigo e Edward, isso tinha irritado Jake profundamente, mas o que mais ele podia fazer a não ser relevar. Como nosso líder, ele não podia ficar dando piti sobre Edward.

Certo ele não gostava dele, mas seus motivos eram estritamente baseados em ciúmes, fora isso, Edward era um convidado exemplar, sempre ajudando em tudo que podia. Então Jake tinha que fechar a boca e engolir o ciúmes.

– Jonny já comeu e foi ver Edward treinar. – resmunguei a palavra, enquanto forçava uma quantidade exagerada de comida na boca.

– Ele treina um bocado em.

– É. – enfiei mais comida na boca, Jake riu.

– O que há Bella? – olhei para Jake.

Antes de Edward eu via Jake como um amigo, eu gostava de falar com ele, sobre bem, tudo, mas agora, eu sabia dos seus sentimentos por mim, e não ia tripudiar do cara contando dos meus sentimentos por outro, eu não sou uma cadela.

– Nada realmente. Só... sei lá. – dei de ombros enfiando mais comida na boca.

– Certo. Então eu queria saber, Edward vai ficar conosco?

– Ficar? – olhei para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, definitivamente. Ele vai? – meu coração falhou uma batida.

Como eu queria dizer que sim. Que ele vai, e vai ficar comigo, mas ele não ia, ele queria ir, e eu não podia segurar Edward aqui para sempre. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não o conseguia segurar nem para dormir comigo, quem dirá para sempre.

– Não, ele vai embora logo. – murmurei por fim.

– Bom. – Jake murmurou e o olhei irritada, ao pegar o meu olhar ele grunhiu percebendo o que disse. – Quer dizer... er...

– Quer saber... deixa pra lá.

Me levantei indo para longe de Jake, ainda o ouvi me chamar, mas ignorei, eu sabia muito bem que ele estava feliz ao saber que Edward iria embora, mas o que poderia fazer ou dizer, Edward ainda vai embora.

Fiquei rodeando o acampamento por algum tempo olhando em volta, talvez eu tenha passado pelo campo onde Edward treina, sabe só pra ver se ele estava bem, na terceira vez que passei por lá, eu vi Jonny com ele, eles estavam de costas para mim, mas eu podia ouvi-los falando, devia ter ido, é feio bisbilhotar, mas eu queria saber mais sobre Edward, e Jonny sempre foi bom em tirar segredo das pessoas.

– Eu queria saber lutar como você.

– Quando for mais velho será um grande guerreiro Jonny, se continuar se exercitando todos os dias.

– Eu vou prometo. Mas você tem mesmo que ir?

Ir? Já?

– Sim, meu lugar não é aqui.

– Mas e Bella? – Jonny perguntou.

É e a Bella?

– Bella, ficará melhor sem mim.

– Mas achei que vocês eram namorados. – Edward engasgou e eu também.

Bem que eu queria.

– Achei... bem achei que queria que ela ficasse com seu pai. – Jonny deu de ombros.

– Sim, seria legal se Bella fosse minha mãe, eu amo ela sabe. Mas eu acho que ela não quer ser namorada do meu pai.

Meu coração se apertou. Eu também queria ser mãe dele, mas ele tinha razão, eu nunca poderia ser namorada de Jake. Já foram tiradas tantas coisas de nós, e a única coisa que realmente tínhamos agora era o livre arbítrio, podíamos decidir o que queríamos, e nem por Jonny eu faria algo que não queria.

– Quem sabe depois que eu for Jonny.

Não. Nem depois Edward, nunca.

– Eu não sei, você podia levar Bella com você.

– Levá-la?

Me levar? Sim, eu vou.

– Você não sentiria falta dela?

– Claro, todos os dias, mas se ela quiser ir com você eu entenderia.

– Você é muito maduro pra sua idade. – ele deu de ombros.

– Como Bella diz, a humanidade é uma vadia, e você tem que aprender rápido. – Edward riu, e gemi.

Claro que o menino ia aprender palavrão comigo.

– É um bom ditado. Mas eu conheço um melhor.

– E qual é.

– Não importa para onde o mundo foi, o que importa é pra onde vamos levá-lo agora.

– Isso é um ditado?

– Acho que é mais um modo de pensar.

– Eu gosto.

– Que bom. Então quer que eu te ensine de novo?

– Claro.

Eles ficaram na posição de combate e sorri vendo Edward ensinar como lutar a Jonny.

Voltei para a barraca feliz que Jake tinha ido.

E o mais importante, eu precisava tomar uma atitude. A conversa entre Jonny e Edward foi muito esclarecedora. Agora eu entendia um pouco melhor as coisas, eu quero Edward, aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar, e se ele tinha mesmo que ir, eu iria com ele.

Com essa decisão feita, o plano de conquistar Edward e fazer ele perder o controle estava em ação, e pra começar eu vou tomar banho. Eu devia estar fedida, por isso ele me evita tanto, mas hoje a noite, ele não me escapa.

Feliz com minha decisão, corri para o banheiro, passando antes na barraca de Vic, para pedir um pedaço de sabonete emprestado, ela o guardava para raras ocasiões quando tinha algum interesse em algum cara do grupo. Com certeza ela entenderia minha necessidade de um pouco de sabonete.

[...]

Quando deitei naquela noite, Edward passou pela barraca pegando uma muda de roupa, murmurando que ia se limpar. Depois do que pareceu mais de uma hora ele finalmente voltou, eu estava quase dormindo, mas me mantive acordada.

E posso dizer sem sombra de duvida, que Edward não gostou de me ver acordada, pois sua boca estava em uma linha fina ao me ver o encarando.

– Achei que já estivesse dormindo. – sussurrou se deitando um pouco longe de mim, aquilo me chateou, mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil.

– Eu queria falar com você. – estava muito confiante, usava uma regata branca folgada, um shorts bem curto de flanela e estava cheirando a rosas.

– Ok, sobre o que?

– Nós.

– Nós?

– Sim eu... – engolindo em seco me aproximei mais dele colando meu corpo ao dele, Edward abaixou a cabeça, mesmo com seus óculos, era fácil ver que ele encarava meus seios, que eram muito visíveis com a regata que eu usava.

– Bella... – ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente. – Não sei o que pretende...

– Eu pretendo ficar com você.

– Como? – ergui a mão tocando sua bochecha.

– Edward, eu quero você. – ergui a cabeça até chegar com meus lábios próximos ao dele, Edward ofegou quando nossas bocas se tocaram, e como se tivesse sido queimado, ele afastou-se bruscamente.

– Não.

– Mas...

– Eu não posso Bella. – de repente me senti enjoada, eu estava aqui praticamente nua, e ele não gosta de mim.

– Eu... merda, sinto muito Edward, eu pensei, eu achei... – sua mão de repente estava em meu rosto, percebi que havia lagrimas em minhas bochechas e ele as secava.

Como se eu já não estivesse humilhada o suficiente, eu tenho que chorar. Maravilha.

– Bella, você não entende. – olhei para ele.

– Entendo sim, você não me quer. Está tudo bem, eu...

– Gharg – ele grunhiu, seja lá o que for, e antes que eu terminasse ou entendesse sua boca estava na minha.

E dessa vez, não foi como se queimasse, foi como fogo, ele me beijou com tal paixão, que eu estava em chamas, todo meu corpo queimava, me agarrei a ele querendo nada mais do que estar grudada a ele, sua língua entrou na minha boca, e quando tocou a minha, o que era fogo virou fogos de artifício.

Um beijo nunca foi assim, tão intenso.

Enquanto sua boca devastava a minha suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, indo para minhas costas, apertando a minha pele, descendo em seguida para a minha bunda que ele a apertou com força, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, podia sentir o seu pau contra meu estomago.

E porra parecia grande. Obrigada Deus!

Ergui minhas mãos para seu cabelo, e elas bateram nos óculos, irritadas com eles comecei a tirá-los, mas tão rápido como o beijo tinha começado ele parou.

– Não. – Edward murmurou com a voz grossa.

– Eu quero ver seus olhos Edward.

– Vai me odiar se ver. – suas voz era estrangulada, ate com dor eu diria.

– Edward, o que tem nos seus olhos? – confesso me assustei um pouco. Será que havia um motivo grave para ele não tirar os óculos.

– Bella, por favor...

– Eu quero ver.

– Não, vai me odiar. Não posso suportar seu ódio Bella.

– Eu nunca o odiaria Edward, eu... eu amo você. – ele ofegou.

– Bella... – ergui as mãos, e dessa vez ele não me afastou, ele ficou imóvel na verdade, respirando pesadamente retirei os óculos que notei estavam presos por algo colante atrás da sua orelha, por isso que não saia fácil.

Quando finalmente os retirei e Edward me encarou, foi... merda, foi uma revelação.

_– Papai, papai, por favor._

_– Não Bella, temos que ir._

_– Mas a mamãe está lá. – eu chorei querendo voltar para a casa em chamas._

_Mas papai continuava me puxando para longe das explosões, eu pulei quando ouvi uma bem perto e gritos, haviam tantos gritos, tanto barulho._

_– Papai. – ele de repente parou me colocando no chão e se ajoelhando na minha frente, pegou meu rosto entre as mãos._

_– Escute Isabella. Preste bem a atenção, mamãe se foi, somos só nós agora._

_– Onde mamãe foi?_

_– Eles a levaram querida, eu sinto muito, mas eles a levaram da gente._

_– Quem são eles?_

_– A morte. – ele grunhiu, ouvimos mais uma explosão, e o que era nossa vizinhança agora era só fogo, papai me agarrou no colo e começou a correr quando alguém parou na sua frente, ele engasgou me abraçando com força._

_– Gharg kriton, bharth vy Bragharin._

_– Não. – papai gritou tentando correr, mas o homem que falava uma língua estranha o empurrou, papai caiu, como eu ainda estava em seus braços cai também, rolando para longe dele._

_– Papai, papai. – chorei me sentando, alguém parou na minha frente tocando meu rosto, ergui os olhos achando que era o papai, embora parecesse com um homem ele tinha o rosto diferente._

_Seus olhos pareciam azuis, mas em volta havia um circulo dourado ou prata, e tinha uma mancha preta, que começava abaixo da sobrancelha e passava pelo olho e ficava um pouco abaixo do olho, ele murmurou mais alguma coisa na sua língua estranha, mas começou a apertar meu rosto, comecei a gritar, e de repente ele me largou caindo no chão._

_– Bella, querida, você está bem? – papai havia enfiado algo nas costas do homem que agora dormia ao meu lado._

_– Papai, quero ir pra casa. – eu chorei, ele chutou o homem para longe e me pegou no colo._

_– Casa agora somos eu e você Bella._

_– E mamãe?_

_– Não, só eu e você._

– Bella? – a voz de Edward me trouxe para o presente, as lembranças de como eles levaram minha mãe, e quase a mim também, esquecidas e me concentrei nos seus olhos.

E era claro como o dia, era exatamente como os deles. Eram verdes e havia aquele circulo metálico em volta e a tatuagem, que lembrava uma tatuagem tribal em cima do seu olho.

Era isso que ele escondia, Edward não era humano. Edward era um deles.

– Você... você é um deles. – não era uma pergunta, pois eu sabia como eles eram, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu.

– Eu sou.

* * *

**N/A: Repitam comigo MEUUU DEUSOOOOOOOOOOOO kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Que tenso em**  
**Então a verdade finalmente foi revelada, bem parte dela rsrs**  
**Será que Bella vai surtar?**  
**Vocês surtariam? Kkkkkkkkk**  
**Eu surtaria hehe**  
**Enfim, o que será que rola agora?**  
**Como eu sou uma pessoa super bondosa, e minha amiga Ana me mata se eu não postasse o próximo logo, to postando hoje e o próximo na terça o/**

**Amandoo os coments como sempre e principalmente as teorias sobre o por que do Edward estar na Terra hehe e devo confessar mas ninguém acertou completamente ainda rsrsrs**  
**Mas muitas chegaram perto, mas não vou dizer quem u.u**

**Assim que vcs comentarem aki vou estar colocando no grupo a montagem que fiz do alienward ;)**

**Agora me vou que já deu minha hora no notebook :(**  
**Ter um PC pra uma família de 5 pessoas é triste kkkkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Enfim, adorandoooooooo o amor de vocês pelo alienward e nos vemos aki de novo na terça o/**  
**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: OMG! Tenso... bem na hora ela tem que insistir em tirar os óculos dele! kkkkkk**  
**Como será a reação deles dois agora que a Bella sabe? Nem eu que sou beta sei, Paulinha má! Hrm...**  
**Enfim, comentem muito para que o próximo capitulo venha o mais breve possivel!**

**Bjus Leh ^^**


	8. O Homem Alienígena

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_O Homem Alienígena_**

_Era isso que ele escondia, Edward não era humano. Edward era um deles._

_– Você... você é um deles. – não era uma pergunta, pois eu sabia como eles eram, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu._

_– Eu sou._

Ok eu estou tentando muito, muito duro não surtar com essa situação. Edward meu Edward, o cara que me salvou da morte certa, o que é extremamente gentil, cavalheiro e bom para mim, o cara que eu planejava praticamente estuprar aqui, o que eu sei que ele ia gostar, é um alienígena.

Oh meu Deus isso não é bom, isso é péssimo, eu estou apaixonada por um deles. Por um alien.

– Bella... – Edward ergueu a mão em minha direção e me encolhi, foi puro reflexo, o qual me arrependi no momento que fiz ao ver a dor em seus olhos.

Merda eu queria tanto ver seus olhos, ver o que ele sentia, pensava e agora que eu via, eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Eu vou embora. Eu sinto muito por ter me intrometido na sua vida Bella, realmente sinto, eu... eu só vou... – assim que ele começou a falar o pânico me invadiu.

Ele não pode ir. Pelo menos não sem mim.

Sem me conter e ignorando o medo que havia sentido a pouco me agarrei a ele o envolvendo com meus braços e pernas, sabe como um macaco.

– Não, você não pode ir. – ele me encarou parecendo um pouco assustado.

– Vai me delatar aos outros? – de repente tudo fez sentido, o motivo dele evitar a todos, a razão para ele estar sempre de óculos.

Se soubessem, se o vissem, o matariam sem pensar duas vezes. Esses homens e mulheres não se importariam nenhum pouco de ir à forra matando um alienígena. Mesmo ele tendo ficado conosco e até nos ajudado, eles não veriam o homem que Edward é, só veriam seus olhos, sua herança.

– Não, nunca faria isso com você. – me apressei em dizer, ele relaxou, mas ainda parecia ansioso.

– Eu preciso ir. – voltou a repetir, mas dessa vez ele não parecia com dor, mas sim determinado, e isso me assustou mais.

– Por quê?

– Bella, eu sou... sou um deles, você não me odeia?

– Claro que não. Eu nunca poderia te odiar Edward, eu... eu ainda amo você. – porra eu amo, e isso parece errado, mas certo ao mesmo tempo.

Seu povo acabou com meu planeta, me tirou minha mãe e meu pai, mas Edward, eu só sabia que ele era diferente.

– Ama? – ele sussurrou me encarando com tanta intensidade que fez meu coração disparar.

– Embora seja errado, eu amo.

– É errado Bella, muito errado, mas... eu também amo você.

– Vocês amam? – seu nariz enrugou, com certeza irritado com minha pergunta, mas o que eu poderia pensar, do povo dele eu só vi crueldade, nunca uma demonstração de carinho, ou amor.

– Claro que amamos, nós somos muito semelhante aos humanos, é por isso que seu planeta foi escolhido, ele é similar ao nosso.

– Por isso fomos escolhidos?

– Sim, o ar e eco sistema são praticamente o mesmo. Embora temos diferenças, são poucas.

– Então você não tem uma calda, nem escamas, nem nada bizarro né? – por favor diga não, por favor diga não. Eu amo o cara, mas tem coisas que uma mulher não pode lidar.

– Não Bella, fisicamente somos muito parecidos. – ele disse com uma risada, e suspirei de alivio.

Graças a Deus.

– Então exceto pelo rosto, seu corpo é como o de um homem... quer dizer um homem humano?

– Sim.

– Tipo tudo que o homem tem? – por favor, diga sim, não que eu vá deixar de amá-lo se ele não tiver tudo, mas ajudaria um monte se ele tivesse.

– Tudo o que? – perguntou confuso.

Merda vou ter que explicar? Pela sua cara sim, então corando muito, falei.

– Ah você sabe, penas, joelhos, todos os 20 dedos, umbigo, um pênis, braços...

– Um pênis? – ele me interrompeu com uma risada e bufei.

– Eu só estou curiosa.

– Sim Bella, tenho todas essas coisas.

– Graças a Deus. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Porra eu falei isso em voz alta?

– Sim falou.

– Merda! – eu perdi a porra do meu filtro, ele sorriu e me puxou colando seu corpo no meu, engoli em seco, como eu ainda estava grudada nele, agora eu podia sentir cada contorno do seu corpo.

E que corpo.

Edward colocou a mão minha bochecha, em seguida encostando a testa na minha, sorrindo toquei sua mão. Alien ou não, ele ainda é o Edward, meu Edward.

– Você realmente não me odeia Bella? – ele estava de olhos fechados sua testa franzida, como se não pudesse acreditar nisso.

– Eu amo você, não me importa se é da Terra ou de Marte. Amo o homem que você é Edward, - levei minha outra mão para seu peito. – Aqui dentro é onde importa, é quem eu amo, seu coração bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu e é tudo que me importa. – Edward abriu os olhos dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Na verdade meu coração fica aqui. – levou minha mão para seu estomago, arregalei os olhos em horror, o que o fez rir. – Estou brincando. – dei um soco em sua barriga, bufando.

– Não teve graça. – ele continuou a rir e acabei rindo também. – Ok teve um pouquinho.

Ele se afastou um pouco para me encarar quando nosso riso morreu, sua mão passou por meu rosto, eu fiquei encarando seus olhos, são diferentes, bonitos, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhos.

– Você é tão bonita. – ele falou chamando a minha atenção, parei de encarar seus olhos e sorri. – Eu a quis no momento em que a vi.

– Sério?

– Sim, no momento em que abriu seus olhos, que eu vi seus bonitos olhos eu sabia que era você, Khadsca.

– O que isso significa?

– Amor. – sorri bobamente.

– Khadsla? – ele riu, ainda acariciando meu rosto.

– Khadsca.

– Khadsca. – repeti o fazendo sorrir abertamente.

– Você é a coisa mais importante do mundo Bella.

– Eu?

– Sim você. Você é a luz, a vida, o amor. É o motivo de eu continuar procurando.

– O que você procura Edward? – perguntei trançando meu dedo pela marca no seu rosto, essa era a pergunta que sempre quis fazer, mas nunca tive coragem.

– Um modo de salvar a Terra.

– Eu sabia que você era diferente. – ele voltou a encostar a testa na minha.

– Me envergonho do que meu povo fez, os desprezo por isso, mas não posso voltar no tempo e desfazer toda a dor e destruição que eles causaram, mas posso, posso fazer as coisas melhorarem.

– Você pode? – meus olhos deviam estar saltando do rosto, ele podia fazer isso?

– Eu espero que sim. Mas eu devo partir para isso.

Sim, ele tinha que ir, se ele podia melhorar as coisas, ele devia ir, e logo.

– Eu vou com você.

– Bella...

– Não, você não pode me impedir. Eu vou, você disse que me ama, é mentira?

– Não, eu a amo.

– Então eu vou, vou ficar sempre com você.

– E se eu não conseguir? Não é certeza, nada é...

– Não me importo Edward, eu quero estar com você e vou onde você for.

– Se você tem certeza...

– Eu tenho. Eu irei. – ele deu um aceno de cabeça.

– Se é o que você quer, eu fico feliz, quero estar com você Bella, sempre.

– Bom, pois quero você também, sempre. – sussurrei antes de me aproximar até meus lábios roçarem os seus, ele gemeu agarrando meu rosto, seus lábios esmagaram os meus.

Seu beijo foi urgente, o que me deixou ofegante em poucos segundos, sua língua invadiu minha boca enroscando na minha, dominando a minha com tanta paixão que fez meu corpo todo formigar, meus seios ficarem pesados, e o calor entre as pernas se intensificar. Edward devia sentir o mesmo, pois eu pude sentir seu pau contra meu estomago.

Sim, ele tem pênis, obrigada senhor.

Hey sei que não se deve agradecer por isso, mas não é todo dia que descobrimos que seu namorado é um alienígena, então devemos agradecer a Deus, se ele não tem antenas e tem um pinto.

Quando respirar ficou difícil afastei a boca da dele respirando com dificuldade, a boca dele foi para meu pescoço, onde ele beijou e chupou minha pele me deixando arrepiada.

Suas mãos começaram a passear por meu corpo tocando e apertando onde alcançava, mas eu queria mais, queria sentir sua pele na minha, o empurrei um pouco, o fazendo para com seus beijos, Edward começou a falar, mas parou ao ver eu arrancar minha regata, seus olhos saltaram um pouco quando viram meus seios.

– Bella...

– Tire a sua. – ele piscou tentando entender as minhas palavras por um momento, mas quando as entendeu, ele imediatamente estava fora da sua camiseta, eu gemi olhando seu peito.

Um pouco hesitante ergui a mão o tocando, mesmo na tenda escura eu podia ver ou melhor, sentir suas marcas, eu gostaria de perguntar se elas eram parte dele, sabe pela coisa toda de alienígena, não é como se os aliens quando invadiram a Terra ficassem andando pelados, então eu não sabia se isso fazia parte dele, ou era algum machucado ou sei lá o que.

Deixei minhas perguntas para mais tarde e me concentrei nele, no quão bom era o calor da sua pele, e como é duro seu peito, ele suspirou fechando os olhos, me deixando explorará-lo, meus dedos roçaram seus mamilos o fazendo grunhir. Sorrindo peguei seu rosto o fazendo me beijar novamente.

Seu peito esmagou o meu, o contato de pele a pele me fez arfar em sua boca, meu short já era, pois eu estava pingando por ele. As mãos de Edward pastaram pelas laterais do meu seio, me fazendo ficar mais e mais excitada.

– Edward...

– Sua pele é tão macia. – ele gemeu afastando nossos lábios, arrastando sua boca por meu corpo até chegar aos meus seios, ele pegou um mamilo entre a boca e chupou com força.

Guinchei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele seu pau roçou minha entrada, querendo senti-lo mais ainda, comecei a tirar o short, Edward já beijava meu outro seio, sem deixar de acariciar o que tinha estado em sua boca.

Ele afastou a boca dos meus seios, ao ver o que eu fazia, sorrindo terminei de tirar o shorts e corei, eu estava completamente nua na sua frente, ele olhou para meu corpo por um momento soltando um grunhido um pouco alto.

– Tire a sua. – murmurei agarrando as beiradas da sua calça, ele arregalou os olhos.

– Bella, você tem certeza?

– Por favor Edward, me faça sua.

– Minha! – rosnou mostrando seus dentes pontudos, estranhamente fiquei mais excitada, ele respirou fundo, parecendo por sentir o cheiro da minha excitação.

– Sua. – sussurrei, ele assentiu afastando as calças, e fiquei encarando seu pau, que saltou já duro fora das calças, era grande e grosso, e como o de um humano, talvez um pouco maior, ou mais bonito, eu sei lá, só sei que era um pênis perfeito.

Sem esperar o agarrei com uma mão o acariciando, ele pulsou em minha mão, Edward gemeu ficando sobre mim.

– Bella.

– Me foda Edward.

– Logo. – sussurrou, mas antes que eu protestasse, seus dedos roçavam minha boceta, pegando a umidade lá e a espalhando pelo meu clitóris, arfei apertando um pouco seu pau, ele rosnou levando dois dedos dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo que o polegar esfregava o clitóris.

– Oh meu... Edward...

– Você está tão molhada. – ele gemeu, empurrando com calma seus dedos em mim, me fazendo louca pra ter mais atrito, mais rápido, mais forte.

– Sim, por você. – massageei seu pau mais rápido, ele grunhiu enterrando o rosto entre meus seios, sem deixar de empurrar seus dedos em mim.

Minha boceta já pulsava, minhas pernas tremiam, e o prazer dominava meu corpo, eu estou perto, tão perto... mas antes que eu chegasse lá, ele parou.

– Edward...

– Shiii, abra as pernas. – mandou e prontamente o obedeci soltando seu pau, ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas levando seu pau para dentro de mim, me fazendo vir com força em volta dele.

Ele continuou entrando me alargando preenchendo completamente, agarrei seus ombros com força cravando as unhas em sua pele, mal tinha acabado de gozar, parecia que outro viria a seguir, mesmo minha boceta piscando por causa do orgasmo, ele continuou entrando, me deixando tão cheia, que parecia que nem se mover dentro de mim ele podia. Quando estava todo dentro parou me deixando me acostumar com seu tamanho.

– Gharg... – grunhiu pegando meu seio entre os lábios e chupando forte.

Arfei agarrando o cabelo da sua nuca, apertando com força enquanto sentia sua boca provocando meus mamilos, assim como seu pau pulsava dentro de mim, rebolei em baixo dele, louca para ele se mover, ele rosnou mordendo meu mamilo.

– Edward.

– Quieta. – mandou agarrando minhas pernas ele saiu quase todo de mim e empurrou de volta com força, eu tampei a boca pra abafar o berro que queria soltar. Ele sendo todo mandão só estava me deixando mais excitada.

Nunca havia me sentido tão... completa.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, mas logo eram urgentes, rápido e forte, assim como nossos beijos e toques, as mãos de Edward tocavam todo lugar que podia alcançar, assim como sua boca, que hora estava na minha abafando meus gemidos, hora voltava para meus seios para ele provocar meus mamilos. As minhas seguiam os mesmos destino, querendo tocar cada parte dele que podia alcançar.

Eu já havia gozado de novo com as suas investidas e já estava próxima do terceiro orgasmo quando senti seu pau tremendo dentro de mim, sua mão ficou entre nossos corpos esfregando meu clitóris com rapidez, sua boca tomou a minha engolindo meu gemido quando vim novamente, ele rosnou em minha boca vindo também. Gozando dentro de mim.

Por um momento me preocupei, não tínhamos nos protegido, mas depois descartei essa ideia, ele era alienígena e eu humana, com certeza não aconteceria nada.

Quando ele terminou, afastou os lábios dos meus enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, parecia morto, mas como eu ouvia seus batimentos, acredito que só estava exausto.

Sorrindo passei os dedos por seu cabelo e costas, ele grunhiu beijando minha pele, nos virando me colocou sobre ele, seu pau escorregou para fora de mim, gemi perdendo a sensação, ele parecia tão chateado quanto eu quando passou os braços em volta de mim.

– Eu te amo Bella. – ele sussurrou.

– Também te amo Edward. – sussurrei de volta dando um grande bocejo, senti seu queixo sobre minha cabeça.

– Durma Bella.

– Ok. – murmurei desmaiando em seguida.

[...]

Abri os olhos um pouco confusa, parecia que alguém me chamava. Bocejando me sentei, senti um pouco de dor entre as pernas e estremeci, o que me fez sorrir me lembrando da noite passada.

Edward, meu amor, meu homem, meu alien.

Hmmm, isso ia ser complicado.

– Bella, Bella, acorde.

Ok agora eu ouvi.

– Jonny?

– Posso entrar? – olhei para mim mesma e ainda estava nua.

– Não. – berrei correndo a vestir um shorts jeans, meu sutiã esportivo uma camiseta e minhas botas, sai da barraca transando o cabelo, mas parei ao ver o rosto aflito de Jonny.

– O que houve?

– Papai e Edward estão brigando.

– O que? Merda. Onde? – ele agarrou minha mão puxando para o campo onde Edward treinava, Jake parecia furioso rodeando Edward.

– Não quero te machucar. – Edward que estava com seus óculos e seu casaco falava erguendo as mãos.

– Você não vai tirá-la de nós.

– Não a estou tirando, ela quer vir comigo! – eles gritaram, mesmo estando um pouco longe deu pra entender o que diziam.

– De quem eles estão falando? – perguntei a Jonny que rolou os olhos.

– De você Bella. Papai viu Edward arrumando a mochila, e ai Edward disse que vocês vão partir juntos.

– Merda, merda. – grunhiu correndo em direção a eles, mas fui parada por Vic.

– É verdade?

– O que? – ela me olhava com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Vai embora com Edward?

– Vou.

– Sua safada.

– Vic, não é hora. – ela olhou para os homens e bufou.

– Deixa, Jake vai levar uma surra e perceber que você não pertence a ele.

– Victoria! – guinchei olhando para Jonny, felizmente ele parecia mais atento a luta do que as palavras de Victoria. Ela seguiu meu olhar e baixou a voz.

– Ele só está recebendo o que merece. – a ignorei, me abaixando até Jonny peguei seu rosto.

– Vá ficar com seus amigos, eu resolvo isso.

– Bella... – ele me encarou hesitante.

– Jonny por favor.

– OK. – ele correu para longe, e assim que estava fora do alcance me voltei para Vic.

– Vic, não posso deixá-los brigar.

– Por que não?

– Victoria!

– Ok, vá lá. Mas ainda acho que Jake devia levar uns tapas pra ver se o tico e teco dele acorda e ele para de viajar na maionese, e perceba que você e ele nunca vai acontecer.

– Ele sabe disso.

– Não Bella, ele não sabe, ele ainda tem esperanças, e agora ele ta vendo as esperanças dele voarem pela janela.

– Eu... isso... – antes que eu formasse um pensamento coerente ouvi um gemido, olhei para eles e embora tenha sido errado, fiquei feliz que quem se machucou foi Jake.

Me soltei de Vic correndo para o campo, alguns dos caras estavam em volta incitando os dois a brigarem, os empurrei para fora do caminho, chegando até Edward me jogando nele, ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver, mas sorriu em seguida me abraçando.

– Edward você está bem?

– Sim, eu sinto, eu disse que iria comigo.

– Eu vou com você.

– Sim, mas eu devia ter esperado você falar com eles. Com ele. – murmurou olhando em direção a Jake.

– É, mas está tudo bem. Eu vou falar com eles.

– Eu preciso arrumar as coisas. – murmurou e assenti.

– Vá lá, vou me despedir dos outros. – ele parecia querer me beijar, e eu esperava que ele queria, por que agarrei seu rosto o beijando levemente, ouvi alguns guinchos e ofegos, mas ignorei tudo, e só beijei ele.

Quando ele se afastou, ele sorria um pouco, rindo me voltei para meus amigos, os homens e mulheres que vivi por alguns anos.

– Você vai mesmo com ele? – perguntou Riley se aproximando.

– Eu vou.

– Você tem certeza disso.

– Absoluta. – ele assentiu e me puxou para um abraço.

Muitos dos outros fizeram o mesmo, me abraçaram e desejaram boa sorte, embora nós éramos como uma família, na verdade não éramos tão apegados uns nos outros, muitos iam e vinham. Então quando um de nós decidia ir, só podíamos desejar boa sorte e esperar que nos encontrássemos um dia de novo.

Depois que os poucos amigos me deram adeus, eu fui até Jake, ele estava sentado no chão olhando irritado para mim.

– Não vai se despedir?

– Está cometendo um erro de ir com esse cara.

– Não estou.

– Tem algo errado com ele. Ele esconde algo, e vai te machucar.

– Não vai, eu conheço todos os segredos dele, ele me ama, assim como eu o amo. – a irritação passou e agora havia magoa em seus olhos.

– Você o ama? Um cara que acabou de conhecer?

– A gente não escolhe quem ama Jake. Eu sei que seria mais fácil se eu amasse você, mas a vida não é fácil. Aprendemos isso do jeito mais difícil, mas ainda assim aprendemos. Eu amo ele e vou com ele, seja um bom amigo e me deseje boa sorte.

– Eu não posso Bella, esse cara vai ferrar com sua vida.

– Ele vai me salvar. – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu não garanto que estaremos aqui, quando você voltar com o rabo entre as pernas, então se cuida Isabella.

Ele se foi e suspirei. Parece que não éramos tão amigos quanto eu pensei, senti braços em volta das minhas pernas e sorri.

– Hey pequeno. – me abaixei para encarar Jonny.

– Eu vou sentir muitas saudades.

– Também vou, você é meu melhor amigo.

– E você é a minha, eu te amo Bella.

– Também te amo. – o abracei apertado. – E sempre vou amar.

– Edward vai cuidar de você né?

– Claro que vai.

– Bom, cuide dele também.

– Eu vou.

Depois de mais abraços ele correu para ficar com os amigos. De todos Jonny era de quem mais sentirei saudades. Meu coração dói por deixá-lo, mas deixar Edward, é como se meu coração morresse. Então eu tenho que ir com ele.

Comecei a voltar para a barraca, quando Vic voltou com uma caixa.

– Leve. – a peguei espiando dentro. Ri vendo um pedaço do seu sabonete e um pente roxo e um prendedor de cabelo em formato de rosa bem vermelha.

– É ótimo Vic, mas para que isso?

– Bem, se eu tivesse uma filha, e ela estivesse partindo com seu marido, eu daria essas coisas para ela. E é claro conselhos.

– Que seriam?

– Fique sempre cheirosa para seu homem, não é por que o mundo ta uma merda que você tem que ficar descabelada, e o prendedor é pra lembrar de mim.

– É impossível te esquecer amiga. – ela me deu um abraço apertado.

– Digo o mesmo Bella. Nunca esquecerei você.

Depois de mais um abraço fui para a barraca, Edward estava a desmontando, peguei a mochila que tinha achado no posto e coloquei a caixa de Vic, além das coisas que tinha e a foto dos meus pais.

Tomamos um banho antes de irmos, e depois de mais despedidas, Edward pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar para longe da escola, ele parou antes que nos afastássemos totalmente e me puxou para seus braços.

– Você pode ficar, eu poderia voltar para buscá-la.

– Eu quero estar com você.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – ele encostou a testa na minha tocando meu rosto, toquei sua mão sorrindo.

– Khadsca. – ele sussurrou e sorri.

Não importa pra onde vamos, contanto que estejamos juntos.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervasticoooooooooooooo**  
**Ow teve de tudo nesse cap em**  
**Revelações, pervisse, briga e Bella indo com o Edward Oo, pra onde eles vão?**  
**E será que esse relacionamento chega inteiro pra onde quer que eles vão? Kkkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Só Deus sabe**  
**Estou amandoooo os coments e recomendações *.***  
**Divasticosss como sempre rsrss**

**E agora o mentinho que todos amam...**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Vamos às perguntinhas de hoje**

**Eu esqueci as perguntas kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Enfim, em vez de fazer perguntas vou falar u.u**  
**Gente todo mundo fica perguntando se eu baseei a fic na Hospedeira, mas não, na verdade acho a minha historia nada haver com a Hospedeira kkkkkkkkkk**  
**Meus aliens pra quem não reparou na foto logo no começo do cap, eles são como os humanos, única diferença é no rosto, foi o máximo que consegui deixar meu Edward feio kkkkkkkk**

**Mais eu me recusei u.u**  
**E quando eu tive a ideia pra essa fic eu ainda nem tinha lido a Hospedeira, eu tenho essa fic parada a meses e só agora decidi postar rsrsrs**

**Outra coisa, sobre a as palavras que o Edward fala, sabe a lingua estranha dele, minha miguxa Ana me perguntou sobre isso hj, eu só penso nas palavras mais bizarras que vem na minha mente e as escrevo kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Nada muito complexo ok**  
**Agora com isso esclarecido me vou**

**Acabou o**  
**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: É agora que a jornada nas estrelas (trocalhilho de cunho sexual kkkk) vai começar, eles vão funfar em cada canto que puderem, aposto! kkkkk**  
**E também a jornada da vida deles também né? Rumo a salvação do mundo e da esperança...Quero novos personagens (vcs sabem de quem tou falando) pra ontem dona Paulinha!**  
**É tão bom poder ler a primeira vez deles antes de todo mundo kkkkkk *lixa e dá beijinho no ombro sem recalque tá gente kkkk)**  
**É isso, quem gostou vai comentar horrores! O/**

**Bjus da Leh ^^**


	9. O Alienígena Revelado

**_Capítulo VII_**

**_O Alienígena Revelado_**

_– Você pode ficar, eu poderia voltar para buscá-la._

_– Eu quero estar com você._

_– Tem certeza?_

_– Absoluta. – ele encostou a testa na minha tocando meu rosto, toquei sua mão sorrindo._

_– Khadsca. – ele sussurrou e sorri._

_Não importa pra onde vamos, contanto que estejamos juntos._

Caminhamos por algumas horas, Edward carregando nossas mochilas e seu bastão, eu me sentia um pouco inútil não carregando nada, mas se ele tinha que levar tudo pra se sentir um grande macho, quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa. Então eu o segui, minha mente borbulhando, eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que dizer. Eu não me arrependo da minha decisão de vir com ele, eu quero isso, mais do que tudo, mas agora que sei seu grande segredo, sinto como se não conhecesse esse Edward, de algum modo ele está diferente, mais impotente, mais poderoso, mais inalcançável. E não sei o que fazer para estar com ele novamente, como estivemos na noite anterior.

Naquele momento, sozinhos na barraca escura, estávamos nus, e não me refiro a nossas roupas, me refiro as nossas almas, éramos um, eu podia contar qualquer coisa para ele, e sabia que qualquer coisa que ele me contasse eu guardaria para sempre. Mas agora, às claras, eu não sabia como falar com ele, como tocá-lo, como...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando Edward parou abruptadamente e trombei nele.

– O que foi? – ele me encarou soltando a respiração pesadamente.

– Eu imaginava que me bombardearia de perguntas no minuto que estivéssemos sozinhos, mas agora está quieta e distante, eu... você deseja voltar Bella? Posso levá-la de volta, posso...

– Não, não, não, nem pense nisso, eu estou feliz aqui com você. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e grunhi. – Estou sim, é só...

– Me diga. – pediu pegando minha mão e a levando aos lábios. – Pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

– Eu estou um pouco assustada com o desconhecido e nós.

– Nós?

– Sim, nós, eu e você, mais você na verdade.

– O que tem eu?

– Bem, antes você era Edward o homem gostoso que me salvou. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha novamente e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o ignorei continuando. – Bem e agora você é Edward o alienígena, e eu...

– Está com medo de mim?

– Não medo, eu só... somos tão diferentes.

– Não somos.

– Não?

– Onde importa, somos iguais Bella. Você me aceitou, exatamente como eu sou, posso não ser humano, mas sei o sacrifício que fez, você virou as costas para os seus, por mim, vou provar ser merecedor de você. – ri um pouco alto, seu nariz torceu em irritação.

– Desculpe, é que eu tinha pensado o mesmo.

– O mesmo?

– Sim, que eu não sou merecedora de você.

– Claro que é. Você merece o mundo Bella.

– Vai me dar o mundo?

– Vou tentar. – ele é tão doce, o abracei colocando meus braços em seu pescoço, ele largou nossas coisas me abraçando pela cintura e me erguendo, o que é bom assim ele não precisa se curvar e nem eu ficar na pontinha dos pés.

Assim que estávamos cara a cara eu o beijei, seus lábios moldaram aos meus perfeitamente, sua língua invadiu minha boca se enroscando na minha, o beijo que começou calmo, ficou urgente, assim como a minha necessidade dele, me esfreguei nele querendo senti-lo, seu corpo, seu pau...

– Gharg! – rosnou afastando nossas bocas, ele respirava forte assim como eu. – Devemos seguir antes que escureça.

– Certo, eu... – corei sem saber o que dizer, tipo o que dizer nessa situação, hey desculpa querer foder com você no meio da estrada, ele me deu um beijo rápido me colocando no chão, soltei seu pescoço com um sorriso tímido.

– Então o que significar Gharg? – repeti a palavra, mas acho que não falei direito, pois ele riu.

– Maldição. – ri, hmmm então ta né.

– Pra onde vamos?

– Norte. – ele voltou a pegar as mochilas e esticou a mão para mim, a agarrei e voltamos a caminhar.

– Edward posso te perguntar algumas coisas? – ele sorriu.

– Pergunte o que quiser.

– Qualquer coisa? – ele parou novamente me encarando.

– Eu nunca esconderei nada de você Bella, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. – sorrindo abracei seu braço e me movi para que voltássemos a andar, ele me seguiu.

O que perguntar primeiro...

Senti os lábios dele em meu cabelo, ergui o rosto e ele sorria, ele é tão bonito, meu Edward...

– Seu nome é mesmo Edward? – ele riu.

– Não, eu escolhi esse caso eu encontrasse com humanos, foi o que me fez lembrar o meu.

– E como é o seu?

– Ewdhinrk.

– Hein?

– Ewdhinrk. – respondeu com um sorriso, é um nome bem estranho. Será que conseguiria aprender a falá-lo? Edward parecendo perceber meu debate, voltou a falar. – Pode me chamar de Edward, Bella, eu me sinto Edward agora, Ewdhinrk ficou para trás, honestamente ele não existe mais. – sua voz era marcada pela tristeza ao dizer essas ultimas palavras.

– Você vai me contar?

– O por que de eu estar aqui?

– Sim, você não é como os da sua espécie, mas ainda sim você está aqui, por que?

– Vamos parar para comer.

Assenti, nós já estávamos um bocado longe da escola, da vida que conhecia antes, então Edward tirou um cobertor da mochila jogando no chão para sentarmos, me acomodei, ele tirou um enlatado da sua mochila e me entregou.

– Obrigada. – ele sorriu pegando um abridor em um dos muitos bolsos e a abriu para mim e me deu uma colher. – Cara tem de tudo nessa mochila? – ele riu.

– Bem, eu pego muitas coisas nas minhas viagens.

– A quanto tempo dura essas viagens?

– Alguns anos, logo depois que meu povo foi embora.

– 5 anos então?

– Nossa é um bom tempo. – ele murmurou sentando ao meu lado, concordei comendo algumas colheradas do feijão, ofereci a ele que comeu um pouco.

Dividimos a comida em silencio, quando acabou, ele tirou da sua mochila uma barra de chocolate, rastejei para seu colo lhe dando um beijo de agradecimento, achava que ele nem tinha mais, já que quando fomos ele deu varias a Jonny.

Jonny. Já sentia falta do pequeno.

As mãos de Edward passearam por meu cabelo enquanto mordiscava meu chocolate, o comi lentamente saboreando o doce, vai saber quando comeria outra, Edward não parou de brincar com meu cabelo, massageando minha nuca de vez enquanto, curti o carinho amolecendo em seus braços.

Quando acabei dei um beijo rápido nele, tirando seus óculos, queria ver seus olhos quando ele me contasse sua historia. Fiquei feliz quando ele não me parou, só me olhou com um sorriso triste.

– Não prefere que eu use os óculos?

– Não, eu gosto dos seus olhos. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Gosta?

– Edward eu vejo mais do que seu rosto, eu sei que muitos dos seus não pensaram duas vezes antes de machucar o meu povo, mas eu não culpo você por isso, eu sei que você é diferente.

– Como pode saber?

– Por que você me ajudou. Você poderia ter ido, me deixado ser levado por aquela coisa, mas não você me salvou, me ajudou e cuidou de mim, é esse homem que eu vejo quando olho nos seus olhos.

Ele encostou a testa na minha levando sua mão ao meu rosto, sorri tocando sua mão, seus bonitos olhos me encaravam com tanta intensidade.

– Você é tão bonita Bella, por dentro e por fora. Perdeu seus pais, sua vida, seu mundo para os da minha espécie, e ainda sim consegue enxergar alem disso. Como pode?

– Eu não sei, mas eu sei que há um motivo para você estar aqui, e eu sei que seja qual for é bom. – sua testa desencostou da minha.

– Sim há um motivo para eu estar na Terra, mas para que você entenda eu terei que contar do começo.

– Então conte.

– É uma longa historia.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ele assentiu me apertando em seus braços.

Ele olhou para o céu, feio e cinza, imagino que tentando organizar as lembranças, puxar as memórias perdidas no tempo, quando voltou a me olhar, seu olhar era triste, mas sua voz era determinada quando ele começou a contar sua historia.

– Tudo começou com meu pai, ele era um cientista, um biólogo, seu sonho era melhorar a vida de todos, eu segui seus passos e me tornei um biólogo também. Como eu disse nossos mundos são parecidos, escolas, famílias, mares, ar, terra, céu, ganância, orgulho, os humano grhotkrianos são muito parecidos. Mas o meu povo era mais sedento de poder, tanto que as armas e a tecnologia que começamos a criar começou a matar nosso planeta. Grhotkrs começou a ficar cinza, a morrer, os mares a secar a poluição a cobrir tudo.

"Meu pai Cawrliinh, estava trabalhando em uma coisa, um meio de limpar o ar, de deixar a terra fértil de novo, era um tipo de maquina, ele a cravaria no chão e ela emiti uma energia que vai dar vida ao solo, e luz ao céu. Mas ela não estava pronta e meu povo estava morrendo, meu pai pediu mais tempo, mas os guerreiros queriam ação, um outro cientista, Awrooh também tinha uma invenção milagrosa. Mas ao contrario do meu pai, ela secava, tirava a vida do solo, a luz e a água, e armazenava e assim podia ser colocada no nosso planeta, mas onde encontrar um planeta como o nosso? Com o mesmo eco sistema, não era fácil, a maioria dos planetas era desabitado, e o ar não era igual, nem a água, mas nas buscas Awrooh achou a Terra, e convenceu a todos que os humanos eram uma espécie inferior, que eles estavam destruindo o planeta e nem o mereciam, então que mal havia em tirar tudo o que podíamos da Terra."

– Todos concordaram com isso? – perguntei, ainda estava um pouco chocada com as maquinas que Edward falava, coisas assim podiam existir?

– Alguns eram contra, mas a maioria venceu. Meu pai tentou convencê-los, tentou fazê-los ver que estavam errado, não podíamos tirar a vida de um planeta, não somos Deuses para isso, mas ele foi ignorado, ele tentou construir sua maquina, eu o ajudei, mas ela não funcionava, e ninguém dava atenção ao meu pai. Mas ele continuou tentando, mas enquanto ele ficava enfurnado no laboratório dele, eu via o que o meu povo fazia com a Terra, como eles a matavam dia após dia. Queria fazer algo, mas eu era um contra exércitos, então eu ajudava meu pai, as vezes dizia a ele que não havia mais nada a fazer, nosso mundo ia se recuperar com a vida que estava sendo sugada do seu, mas meu pai tinha outros planos. Ele sabia que seu povo nunca o ouviria, então ele pretendia usar sua maquina na Terra.

"Eles ficaram na Terra por 12 anos, sugando toda a vida do seu planeta, matando seu povo, seus lideres, seus guerreiros, e quando não tinha mais nada iam partir, meu pai deu um jeito de vir para a Terra, eu precisei ir com ele para protegê-lo, ele estava obcecado em ajudar os humanos, para se desculpar pelo mal que nosso povo fez, mas fomos detidos por uma frota dos nossos, fomos chamados de traidores, a maquina de meu pai destruída, eles o mataram na minha frente, não sem antes nos marcarem como traidores..."

– As marcas no seu peito e costas? – o interrompi e ele assentiu.

– Sim, queimaram nossas peles como punição, em seguida nos jogaram na Terra de uma das naves, meu pai morreu na queda, eu sobrevivi, e eles sabiam, mas me deixaram para trás, com certeza esperando que os humanos me achassem e matassem. Mas fui rápido, enterrei meu pai, e parti.

– Oh Edward. – suspirei o abraçando apertado, ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. Passei os dedos por seu cabelo, dando beijos em sua testa. – Eu sinto muito amor. – sussurrei varias e varias vezes, ele esfregou o rosto em minha pele e seus braços que estavam em volta de mim, me apertaram.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, eu o apertei o mais forte que podia, querendo que sua dor fosse embora. Pobre Edward passou por tanto como nós da Terra, perdeu seu pai e foi machucado por seu próprio povo, assim como nós ele não merecia esse destino, mas uma coisa me deixou curiosa, ele podia refazer a maquina do seu pai? Era isso que ele está procurando?

– Edward? – chamei, ele afastou o rosto do meu pescoço me encarando. - Você pode refazer Edward? A maquina do seu pai?

– Eu posso.

– Mas você disse que está aqui a cinco anos, não conseguiu ainda?

– Eu preciso da minha tecnologia para fazê-la Bella, a sua é ultrapassada.

– E onde consegue tecnologia?

– Nas bases que ainda sobraram na Terra, infelizmente muitas estão destruídas, as vezes pego peças dos caçadores também. Mas eles são raros hoje em dia.

– Falta muito para você construir a maquina?

– Não, mais algumas poucas peças, quando nos encontramos eu estava indo a Nova York, lá ainda tem uma base que não está tão acabada, eu imagino já que ela ainda envia sinais para meu rastreador.

– Então iremos para Nova York e você vai caçar peças?

– Sim.

– Eu nunca estive em Nova York. – murmurei o fazendo rir.

– Bem nem eu, vai ser interessante conhecer o que sobrou da cidade.

– Sim muito. – me espreguicei sobre ele. – Vamos voltar a andar?

– Claro. – me levantei, ele me imitou e colocando seu óculos de volta, agarrou as coisas rapidamente as guardando na mochila, com tudo pronto entrelaçamos nossos dedos e voltamos a caminhar.

[...]

– Edward...

– Gharg... tão bom... – ele gemeu empurrando dentro de mim, ofeguei rebolando em seu pau, suas mãos agarraram meus quadris e ele empurrou profundamente, suas bolas pareciam que iam entrar em mim.

Meus joelhos doíam um pouco da posição, mas valia a pena, ser fodida por Edward de quatro é quente demais, sem parar de estocar seu pau em mim, ele levou a mão até meu seio o agarrando.

– Edward... – grunhi, quando ele beliscou o mamilo, minha boceta pulsou violentamente.

– Sim, me aperta Bella... – gemeu passando a beliscar o outro mamilo, suas investidas estavam frenéticas, suas bolas pesadas batiam contra meu clitóris de forma deliciosa.

– Deus, está tão fundo...

– Empina essa bundinha Bella. – rosnou inclinando seu corpo sobre o meu, seu pau pareceu ir mais fundo, quase me tirando o fôlego.

– Ahh...

– Isso amor, engole meu pau. – suas palavras me faziam pulsar, seu pau parecia estar ultrapassando minha boceta de tão fundo que está em mim.

Ele mordeu meu ombro arranhando seus dentes em minha pele, gritei sentindo meu orgasmo vir com força, Edward arfou empurrando seu pau mais rápido e forte, curtindo as apertadas que minha boceta dava em volta dele.

– Oh Edward...

– Foda-se, me aperte Bella, morde meu pau com sua boceta.

– Ahhh... – estremeci com suas palavras, ele continuou empurrando, dentro e fora, seu gozo vindo com força, me inundando e preenchendo.

Cai sobre as cobertas molemente, Edward sobre mim dando beijos em meus ombros.

– Desculpe amor. – grunhi o fazendo rir. – O que?

– Eu gostei. – consegui falar e ganhei uma mordidinha que me fez tremer toda.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, me fazendo estremecer com a perda dele, me virei quando seu peso saiu de mim e o abracei pelos ombros o puxando para mim, Edward sorriu roçando seus lábios levemente contra os meus.

– Cansada amor?

– Sim, andamos um bocado em. – ele concordou me puxando para seu peito nu, sorri deitando a cabeça ali, não sem antes dar um beijo em sua pele, ele suspirou baixinho me apertando mais forte.

– A cada vez, estar em você é melhor.

– Sim é. – concordei com um sorriso sonolento, assim que escureceu e armamos a barraca, eu nem quis saber de comida, eu queria Edward, o havia agarrado e o arrastado para dentro da barraca e o ataquei, não tenho nenhuma vergonha de admitir isso.

Meu estomago roncou alto o fazendo rir e relutantemente o soltei, Edward saiu nu pra fora da barraca e arregalei os olhos, mas ai me lembrei que estávamos sozinhos, alem do mundo ser meio vazio estávamos longe do acampamento na escola, estávamos sozinhos.

Sorrindo travessamente, sai nua da barraca, corei um pouco, ou seja muito, mas aguentei firme e forte, Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha ao me ver, seus olhos foram para meus seios e vagina, queria me cobrir e voltar para a barraca, mas engolindo em seco fui até ele.

– Então o que tem pra comer? – ele tirou algumas barrinhas da mochila e uma garrafa de água me entregando.

Edward tinha deixado uma coberta ao lado da barraca, o empurrei para que sentasse e sentei sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do quadril, me esfreguei um pouco nele, gemendo quando sua ereção cresceu entre minhas pernas.

Ele gemeu levando suas mãos a minha bunda e apertando, arfei.

– Edward estou comendo.

– Não está me provocando. – sorrindo dei de ombros.

– Só um pouquinho. – me esfreguei novamente, ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, e deixei minhas barrinhas e o resto da água de lado, e comecei a lamber sua garganta.

– Bella... – ele grunhiu engolindo em seco e continuei dando beijos em seu pescoço, mandíbula, ombros e qualquer parte que pudesse alcançar.

Edward gemendo agarrou seu pau e o guiou para dentro de mim, arfei cravando as unhas em seus ombros, ele me beijou com urgência empurrando seu pau com força ate eu ficar cheia com seu cumprimento.

Sua língua tomou a minha avidamente, assim como suas mãos estavam em toda parte, apertando e acariciando, minha boceta pulsava e eu viria logo. Ele afastou os lábios dos meus, ofegante por ar, mas sem deixar de tocar minha pele, beijou meu pescoço e garganta.

Rebolei sobre ele o levando mais fundo que podia, Edward grunhia mordiscando minha pele, empurrando seu pau cada vez mais fundo, me preenchendo deliciosamente.

Ficamos abraçados nos movendo juntos, primeiro com calma, curtindo o prazer de estar juntos, mas logo estávamos selvagens, Edward empurrando seu pau com força em mim, assim como eu pulava em seu pau como uma louca. Mas quem podia me culpar com um pau delicioso daquele.

– Porra Bella, tão bom.

– Sim, estou perto... – gemi sentindo o prazer me consumir, meu corpo tremendo anunciando o orgasmo, Edward rosnou enfiando a mão entre nossos corpos para esfregar meu clitóris, gritei agarrando seus ombros com força conforme explodi em volta do seu pau.

– Gharg! – gritou empurrando seu pau na minha boceta que o apertava enquanto derramava seu gozo em mim.

Abracei seu pescoço e ele me segurava apertado enquanto esperávamos nossos corpos se acalmarem do prazer que nos dominou, sem que ele saísse de mim, ele nos arrastou para dentro da barraca.

– Edward. – guinchei agarrando seus ombros com força para não cair, ele sorriu nos deitando na barraca agarrado a mim.

– Durma amor. – sorri, adoro quando ele me chama de amor.

– Ok.

Fechei os olhos tentando relaxar e adormecer para um sono profundo. Havia sido só nosso primeiro dia, e já havíamos feito tantas coisas, estou ansiosa para os próximos.

* * *

**N/A: Oieeee pervinhaaas e pervitos do meu coração**  
**Não somos mais crianças, mas tambem merecemos presentes o/**  
**Cara as palavras do alienward são tão complicadas que eu nem consigo falar kkkkkkkkk**  
**Eu estou adorandooo os coments de vcs**  
**Sério mesmo, adoroo ver como amam meu alienward *.***  
**Escrever ficção cientifica não é facil, to inventado tudo kkkkkk, mas acho que ficou bom né rsrs**  
**O que vocês acham das invenções do pai do Edward?**  
**Bem loucas, será que o Edward vai conseguir recriar?**  
**E o que eles acharam em Nova York?**  
**Perguntas importantes. Mas não as responderei, vão ler u.u kkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora o...**  
**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Perguntinhas de hoje**  
**Paulinha, PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME DIGA, vai ter bebe alien? Gente só o tempo dirá kkkk, não revelarei isso ainda u.u**

**Paulita minha diva, me diga e os outros Cullen? Eles vão aparecer? Serão humanos ou aliens? Sim eles vão aparecer, agora se vão ser humanos ou grhotkrianos rsrs.**

**Ah outra duvida e o cão... er Jacob e a cambada do acampamento, eles vão voltar a aparecer? Tudo é possível, como se diz, o mundo é pequeno ;)**  
**Agora acabou o ...**

**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALARARATURUU**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: Olha com um alienigena desses eu estaria muito ansiosa por mais cosias kkkkk**  
**Juro que pensei que alguém ia aparecer enquanto eles fodia ashasuashu tipo um grupo cheio de lanternas e armas apontando para eles e o Emmett ia começar a zua. Me julguem por pensar isso, mas ia ser muito enraçado. Algo me diz que eles vão encontrar mais pessoas em NY e vocês o que acham?**  
**Quem gostou vai comentar ok!**  
**Bjus da Leh ;D**


	10. O Alienígena Companheiro

**_Capítulo VIII_**

**_O Alienígena Companheiro._**

– Durma amor. – sorri, adoro quando ele me chama de amor.

– Ok.

Fechei os olhos tentando relaxar e adormecer para um sono profundo. Havia sido só nosso primeiro dia, e já havíamos feito tantas coisas, estou ansiosa para os próximos.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com um peso sobre mim, sorrindo o empurrei um pouco, seu corpo caiu de lado e ele ressonou, ri baixinho afastando a manta que ele havia jogado sobre nós no meio da noite, seu corpo perfeito ficou a mostra e suspirei apreciativamente.

Hmmm, maravilhoso.

Olhando de esguelha para ele, levei minha mão ao seu peito, Edward nem se moveu, com um sorriso travesso desci minha mão até seu pau que estava semi ereto e o agarrei, ele grunhiu em seu sono.

Dei uma risadinha e o massageei lentamente, demorou poucos segundos para ele ficar duro em minha mão, apreciando ele se excitando com meus toque me curvei até chegar com os lábios sobre a cabeça do seu pau, Edward continuava imóvel.

Sorrindo maliciosamente lambi a cabeça do seu pau, ele se moveu, mas não acordou, aproveitei para explorá-lo, tocá-lo, lambê-lo, chupá-lo, enfim tudo que tinha direito com um pau tão bonito e grande e que é só meu.

Estava massageando suas bolas e quase fazendo garganta profunda nele, Vic me ensinou isso com uma banana, quando Edward guinchou se sentando, olhei para ele sem tirá-lo da boca, seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente.

– Bella? – o tirei da boca com um barulho de pop, e lambi os lábios ainda massageando suas bolas.

– Bom dia. – murmurei voltando com a boca para seu pau dando uma chupadinha na cabeça, Edward rosnou, e vi que ele agarrava seus cabelos.

– O que está fazendo? – grasnou, e arqueei uma sobrancelha o tirando da boca.

– Te beijando.

– No meu Paawhr?

– No seu o que?

– Pênis.

– Ah, bem sim, você não gosta? – ele pareceu mudo por alguns segundo, achei que ele não ia falar nada, e já estava me preparando para soltá-lo, quando ele falou.

– Gosto. – sua voz saiu rouca e me fez molhada, bem mais, pois chupar seu pau me deixou em chamas.

– Então fique quietinho e me deixa brincar. – pisquei voltando a chupá-lo.

Edward gritou muitos Gharg, muitos sim, e repetiu meu nome um bocado de vezes, mas quando eu deixei ele foder minha boca, como se fosse minha boceta, ele parece ter perdido o controle, pois agarrou meu cabelo me mantendo parada enquanto gozava em minha boca.

O bebi com um gemido, ao contrario dos homens humanos, seu sêmen é doce, estranho, bom, mas ainda estranho. Quando ele terminou um pouco ofegante, caiu para trás e sorri lambendo o que escorreu em meus lábios, Edward gemeu olhando para mim com a boca aberta.

– Gharg Bella, isso foi...

– Incrível? – arrisquei, ele riu roucamente me puxando para seus braços.

– Sim, é uma boa palavra. Nunca tinham me feito algo assim, nem acho que as mulheres do meu planeta fazem algo assim.

– Pois elas estão perdendo, seu pau é uma delicia. – pisquei e ele riu.

– Você é maravilhosa. – corei com o elogio, eu chupava o cara na maior cara deslavada e ele me faz um elogio e eu coro, vai entender.

– Obrigada. – ele riu beijando meus lábios docemente, começou a me puxar para seu colo, e já sentia seu pau crescendo entre minhas pernas.

– Quero te foder. – rosnou contra minha boca e assenti.

– Sim. – gemendo ele me virou ficando sobre mim e abrindo minhas pernas.

– Está molhada para mim Bella? – falou levando a mão entre nós, empurrando seus dedos em minha entrada.

– Sempre... – gemi arqueando meu corpo, ele rosnou novamente agarrando meus quadris e empurrou seu pau para dentro de mim.

Eu gritei me agarrando a ele, com braços e pernas, conforme seu pau entrava e saia de mim freneticamente devastando meu corpo, me fazendo ver estrelas e constelações diante do prazer.

Ele levou os lábios aos meus seios chupando meus mamilos com um pouco de força, eu gritei me agarrando mais a ele, sentindo meu ápice cada vez mais perto, seu pau já pulsava e inchava dentro de mim, se tornado mais duro, mais exigente, quando ele atingiu um ponto dentro de mim com suas investidas profundas eu berrei gozando com força.

Edward largou meus seios vindo beijar minha boca, seu corpo tremendo sob o meu conforme gozava maravilhosamente dentro de mim.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego e a força nos membros, o corpo de Edward caiu molemente sobre o meu, a cabeça aninhada entre meus seios e os braços em volta de mim.

– Poderia ficar aqui para sempre. – beijei seu cabelo.

– Sim, mas o mundo precisa de você. – sussurrei acariciando os fios sedosos, ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar.

– Você precisa de mim?

– Sempre. – ele suspirou voltando a enterrar o rosto entre meus seios.

– Então vou ter que desistir disso, por hora. – murmurou dando uma mordidinha no meu mamilo e ri o empurrando.

– Nós sempre podemos parar para mais alguns momentos como esse.

– Se formos parar sempre que eu a quiser, nunca sairemos da tenda.

– Você é um tarado. – ri o empurrando para me sentar, ele se sentou também me ajudando.

– Só por você amor. – corei novamente o abraçando.

– Ainda bem, pois adoro seu lado tarado.

Ele riu e começamos a nos vestir, tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente, sempre teríamos a noite para momentos assim.

[...]

Os próximos dias pareceram se arrastar, eu não fazia ideia de onde estávamos, mas parecia que estávamos um bocado longe de Nova York, por que andávamos, andávamos, e nada.

Felizmente cada vez que parávamos para comer, eu conseguia tirar uma lasquinha de Edward, fazer sexo ao ar livre é muito quente, acabou se tornando uma das nossas coisas favoritas de fazer. Acabei dando sorte, pois Edward é tão tarado quanto eu, na verdade ele é mais.

Depois da nossa brincadeirinha na barraca na primeira manhã que passamos juntos, ele se tornou um viciado em sexo oral, quem diria. Homens!

Mas um pau bonito como o dele valia totalmente a pena. Pois ele gostava tanto de dar quanto receber, e sua língua, Jesus, coro só de pensar no que ela fazia.

Ganhei um beijo no pescoço que me fez arrepiar todinha, rindo e o empurrei.

– Me deixe comer. – ele riu mordiscando minha pele.

– Você realmente espera que eu fique quieto quando sua bunda nua está sobre meu pau?

– Eu posso vestir uma calça. – ameacei me levantar, mas seus braços me prenderam.

– Não, não, fique assim, eu aguento esse sacrifício. – piscou e ri.

Comemos em silêncio, quando acabei, Edward ainda mordiscava uma daquelas carnes em tiras, ele tinha alguns pacotes, mas só comia as vezes Era como as minhas barrinhas, sua comida favorita, assim ele as guardava.

Enquanto ele comia fiquei passando os dedos por suas marcas, trilhei uma em seu ombro dando um beijo em seguida, o vi sorrir, mas ficou quieto me deixando tocá-lo, continuei passando as mãos, até chegar ao seu rosto.

– Edward, você nasceu com essa marca? – toquei a marca em seu olho e ele assentiu.

– Sim.

– Hmmm, que estranho.

– Nem tanto, é como uma marca de nascença, os humanos tem também, a você tem uma bem aqui. – pontuou dando um pequeno besliscão no lado direto da minha bunda onde eu tinha uma pinta.

– Edward. – ri dando uma pequena mordida em seu ombro. Ele riu.

– Só estou comentando. – beijei sua bochecha.

– Mas todos vocês tem. – eu me lembrava do que atacou a mim e meu pai, minha memória era confusa, só tinha cinco anos, mas eu lembrava da marca sobre o olho.

– Sim todos nós temos, mas elas são diferentes, mas um detalhe pequeno.

– Entendi, e ela nunca sai?

– Acho que não, por que iríamos querer que saísse?

– Verdade, faz parte de você. – ele assentiu.

– Honestamente facilitaria muito a minha vida se eu pudesse só retirar isso, mas eu sentiria que estaria perdendo a mim mesmo. Eu posso não ser mais Ewdhinrk, mas uma parte de mim ainda é um grhotkrianos e isso nunca vai mudar. Me envergonho do que meu povo fez, mas ainda sim eles são meu povo.

– Eu gostaria de dizer que os humanos são melhores que os grhot... o seu povo, mas não somos, se tivéssemos meios, teríamos feito a mesma coisa, eu não sou muito familiarizada com as historias da Terra, mas sei que tem muita merda, sabe escravidão, ditadura, nazismo entre outras coisas.

– A humanidade é uma vadia? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e bufei.

– Pode apostar que é. – ele riu me dando um beijo estalado.

– Acho que os grhotkrianos também são uma vadia. – ri deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Eles com certeza são. – ficamos alguns minutinhos abraçados, bocejei um pouco alto, Edward sorriu beijando meus cabelos.

– Que tal uma soneca?

– Mas temos que caminhar.

– Hoje não, hoje é domingo. E pelo que sei da cultura humana aos domingos se descansa.

– Hmmm, acho que nunca tive um domingo então. – sério, desde que me lembro, é trabalho todo dia, dias da semana se perderam com o passar dos anos.

Assim como datas, comemorações, até hora. Tudo havia sido perdido, de todas as merdas, essas eram justamente as que não devíamos ter deixado eles tirarem de nós, por que podem tirar nosso mundo, mas as coisas realmente boas, essas devíamos tentar manter, os momentos que passamos com aqueles que amamos, os amigos, as famílias, isso eles nunca tirariam de nós, mas de alguma forma deixamos ele tirarem.

Edward beijou a ponta do meu nariz e me colocou sobre o cobertor e começou a montar a barraca, deitei me esticando toda e encarando meu alien descaradamente enquanto ele montava a barraca.

Agora isso é realmente uma visão, digna de apreciação.

Ver esse belo espécime completamente nu, fazendo trabalhos braçais é quente.

Quando terminou, ele me ajudou a entrar na barraca, se deitou me puxando para ficar sobre ele, sorrindo afundei contra seu peito suspirando baixinho. Tão bom. Seus lábios roçaram em minha testa e sorri preguiçosamente, estava adorando esse domingo. Domingo, ri baixinho e seus braços me apertaram.

– Algo engraçado?

– É realmente domingo? – ele grunhiu.

– Não faço ideia. – ri novamente me aconchegando mais em seus braços, ergui o rosto para encará-lo, ele sorriu também, ergui a mão passando as pontas dos dedos por seu rosto, sobrancelhas, olhos, nariz, bochechas e lábios, ele suspirou me apertando mais e mais.

– Eu gosto dos seus olhos. – murmurei de repente e ele sorriu mais.

– Realmente?

– Sim, são tão bonitos, queria... queria que você pudesse ficar sempre sem os óculos.

– Seria bom, mas acabaria mal se encontrássemos com humanos pelo caminho.

– Isso é, quanto menos atraímos atenção melhor.

– É... hmmm, você não sente falta?

– De que?

– Humanos, quero dizer, outras pessoas por perto, não é um pouco entediante ficar só comigo? – rolei os olhos.

– Não seja bobo, é aqui onde eu quero estar, que se dane os outros. As únicas pessoas que eu sinto falta são meus pais, e Jonny claro, mas meus pais se foram a muito tempo, e Jonny tem o pai dele, assim como Vic tem seu irmão, eu sempre fui sozinha, então não é como se eu tivesse perdido muita coisa.

– Você não está mais sozinha e nunca mais vai estar. – prometeu, e ao encarar seus olhos, ao ver a intensidade da sua determinação, eu sabia que ele nunca quebraria sua promessa.

Edward é minha família agora. Família...

– Edward você tem família? – falei de repente. Sabia que ele tinha o pai, mas lá... bem no mundo dele ele tinha pais, irmãos, talvez avôs ou tios.

Ele ficou tanto tempo em silêncio, que acreditei haver algo errado, olhei para seu rosto, sua testa estava franzida e sua boca comprimida em uma linha fina, já ia retirar minha pergunta, quando ele falou, sua voz era um pouco dura.

– Ela morreu quando eu era uma criança.

– Quantos anos?

– Oito eu acredito.

– Qual era seu nome?

– Eehmera.

– Você se lembra dela?

– Um pouco, ela era uma mulher bondosa e muito bonita. Lembro dela me contando historias, ou simplesmente conversando comigo. Me lembro também de como meu pai ficou depois de sua morte.

– Como ele ficou?

– Obsecado com o trabalho. Sua maquina, foi uma coisa que ele fez para ela, ele sabia que ela nunca apoiaria o que meu povo fazia, ela seria a maior apoiadora do que papai estava inventando.

– Ela devia ser uma mulher maravilhosa.

– Ela foi.

– Hmmm, como... bem, como...

– Um acidente com sua nave. – falou sem eu precisar perguntar como... espera, nave?

– Nave? – ele riu.

– Ela era uma piloto e muito boa.

– Ow. - exclamei dando um bocejo em seguida, ele beijou meus cabelos.

– Chega de perguntas por hoje, tem que descansar.

– Ok, ok. Vou ficar quietinha.

Senti outro beijo a testa e em seguida estava desmaiada.

[...]

Parei abruptadamente fazendo Edward trombar em mim, fui um pouco para frente, mas ele se apressou em meu abraçar.

– O que houve?

– Olhe. – ele suspirou ao olhar para a cidade em ruínas. – É nova York?

– Eu... – não terminou de falar, se apressou em pegar seu rastreador. – Acredito que é... – começou a falar ainda olhando para o aparelho em sua mão.

– Como vamos chegar lá?

– As pontes ainda estão inteiras. Eu não me arrisco muito no mar. – murmurou ainda encarando seu rastreador.

Olhei de relance para o mar, estremeci um pouco, a água estava negra e o nível parecia ter baixado também, assim como não havia ondas, e só Deus sabe se ainda existia peixes dentro da água, isso se os peixes não tivesse se transformado em alguma coisa bizarra.

Edward guardou o rastreador de volta na mochila e sorrindo pegou minha mão.

– Pronta?

– Sim? – ele riu da minha resposta, que estava mais para pergunta, ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Vamos então.

Caminhamos por quase o dia todo e parte da noite só para chegarmos à ponte, Edward estava um pouco temeroso de acampar na cidade, então acampamos no começo da ponte, iríamos atravessá-la ao amanhecer, estava um pouco precária e fiquei um pouco ansiosa por atravessá-la, mas era o único jeito no momento, teríamos que ir.

Depois de uma refeição rápida, dormimos enroscados um no outro, na manhã seguinte de mãos dadas atravessamos a ponte, levou algumas horas, haviam carros espalhados pelo caminho, assim como escombros e cabos de aço, abracei o braço de Edward todo o caminho.

Quando finalmente acabou e chegamos na cidade foi um pouco assustador, cidades vazias sempre me assustavam, aquele silêncio sepulcral, tipo mega assustador. Edward olhou em volta rapidamente, parecendo não ver nada e começou a andar pela cidade.

– Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e pegar mantimentos.

– Ficaremos quanto tempo aqui?

– Alguns dias, eu preciso ver se acho as peças nas bases abandonadas, e precisamos de comida e água.

– Sim, você vai querer se separar? – perguntei um pouco temerosa, por Deus que ele diga não, essa cidade dava um pouco de medo.

– Claro que não Bella, não tirarei os olhos de você um minuto, poderá ter mais caçadores aqui. – olhei em volta mais assustada do que antes.

– Você acha? – Edward parou ao ouvir o temor em minha voz, ficou de frente para mim, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

– Eu morreria antes de deixar te levarem. – ele encostou a testa na minha, sorrindo coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas.

– Sim?

– Sim. – fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

– Ok. Acho que estou bem. – ele me deu um abraço apertado me soltando, me agarrei ao seu braço e caminhamos.

Achamos algumas lojas de conveniência, mas achamos poucas coisas, entramos em prédios que ainda estavam firmes e mais mini mercados. No final do dia conseguimos encher a mochila de Edward com comida, e consegui pegar uma nova mochila e a enchi também.

Quando estava escuro demais, Edward me arrastou para um dos prédios. Um que estava com os primeiros andares ainda intactos, entramos achando um apartamento decente.

– Podemos passar a noite, o que acha de uma cama?

– Uma cama de verdade? – ele riu.

– Sim, uma macia e bonita cama. Vamos.

Realmente tinha uma cama no apartamento, na verdade o apartamento estava muito bem, achamos até alguns garrafões de água armazenados em um armário.

– Será que mora alguém?

Edward havia feito uma vistoria completa nos andares que tinha no prédio, ele negou.

– Não, e a porta estava aberta.

– Talvez moravam aqui pessoas que gostavam de armazenar coisas.

– É possível. Que tal um banho?

– Deus seria glorioso. – ele riu.

– Eu vi uma banheira, vou enchê-la de água para você.

– Ok. – deixei minha mochila nova no chão perto da pequena sala ao lado das de Edward, ele carregou dois galões de água para o banheiro, peguei um pedacinho do sabonete que Vic me deu assim como uma muda de roupa.

– Bella? – Edward chamou e me apressei, lhe dei um beijo de agradecimento e me despi rapidamente, o vi me olhando, mas ignorei.

Tomar um banho com Edward seria maravilhoso, mas nas nossas condições, talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias. Ele sentou sobre a tampa do vaso e ficou comigo enquanto eu me ensaboava, anunciando os planos para o dia seguinte.

Pegar mais mantimentos e ir para uma das bases que estava mais próximo de acordo com seu rastreador.

Quando acabei, ele jogou um galão de água sobre mim, ao sair da banheira, Edward me enrolou em uma toalha.

– Achei em baixo da pia do banheiro.

– Hmmm... – ele entrou na banheira se lavando, me vesti com uma calça jeans e uma regata preta, fiquei secando meu cabelo.

Esse apartamento era realmente muito arrumadinho, talvez... olhei ansiosamente para Edward, e se alguém morasse aqui? Alguém que odiasse os aliens?

– Devíamos ir embora. – Edward terminava de se lavar, me encarou um pouco confuso.

– O que há?

– Esse lugar, ele parece arrumado demais.

– Alguém devia estar estocando coisas Bella, e quando deram aviso para abandonarem Nova York, as coisas foram deixadas para trás.

– Eu não sei... – ele se levantou, e perdi um pouco o raciocínio, porra ele é gostoso demais.

– O que dizia? – ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso e o ignorei.

– Vou pegar algo para comer. – ele saiu da banheira me agarrando antes que eu saísse do banheiro, gritei o empurrando.

– Edward está molhado. – ele riu dando mordidinhas em meu pescoço.

– Não se preocupe Bella, nada vai acontecer. – me virei em seus braços.

– Acho que estou sendo um pouco paranoica.

– Também acho.

– Você não devia concordar comigo nessa.

– Por quê? Você está sendo paranoica. – ri o empurrando.

– Vai se secar vai, estou morrendo de fome.

– Serei rápido se prometer ficar nua.

– Se você insistir.

– Ah eu insisto. – rindo corri para fora do banheiro.

– Então seja rápido... – parei abruptadamente quando um cara enorme entrou pela porta da frente, ele parou também ao me ver.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras dispararam para cima e sua boca se abriu em choque, ele era realmente grande e musculoso como um halterofilista daqueles que você vê em propagandas de academia. Ele usava jeans escuros e uma camiseta branca um pouco suja, seus olhos dourados piscaram e em seguida ele sorriu.

– Olha o que temos aqui, uma pequena intrusa.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoo/**  
**Gente beward não para de fazer pervisse em kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Só se divertindo *.***  
**Ficamos sabendo mais sobre o Edward *.***  
**Chegamos a Nova York, e apareceu personagem novo Oo**  
**Quem será que é?**  
**Eu seiiiii, mas não conto kkkkkkkk**  
**Amandoooooo comentários e o carinho de vocês pelo Alienward *.***  
**Todos lindos o/**

**Començando o adoradoooo e pedido por todos**  
**MOMENTINHO PAULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALA**

**Paulinha a maquina do alienígena dumal de nome bizarro que eu acho que era o Aro kkk, ainda ta na Terra? Não, a maquina já foi, na verdade dos alien, só o que tem na Terra são os caçadores (aqueles que pegou a Bella no cap 1) e bases vazias.**

**E o Alienward? Ele tem família fora o pai dele? Eles vão aparecer no decorrer da fic? Bem o Edward contou a historia dos pais dele no cap ne, mas é só o que ele contou, nada de tios ou primos curiosos aparecendo kkkk**

**Ah teve uma pergunta que a Julia me fez no grupo, se o Edward sendo mandão é coisa de alien, cara eu esqueci de te responder no grupo, mas a pergunta não sai da minha cabeça kkk. Então ele é mandão no sexo, por personalidade, não tem nada haver com ele ser alien ;)**

**E A BELLA TA GRAVIDA? parem de me perguntar isso, eu não sei kkkk**

**Agora acabou o...**  
**MOMENTINHO P AULINHA FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULALA**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: EMMETT!**  
**Adoro quando as coisas estão leves entre o casal. E a cena em que eles atravessavam a ponte e andavam pela cidade abandonada.. .me senti em Walkink Dead kkkkkkk Só comigo foi assim?**  
**Edward me deixa beijar o seu Paawhr também? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *momento vergonha alheia* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk parei**  
**O capitulo foi divo não foi?**  
**Então quem gostou vai comentar O/**  
**Bjus da Leh ^^**


	11. O Alienígena Protetor

**_Capítulo IX_**

**_O Alienígena Protetor._**

_Suas sobrancelhas escuras dispararam para cima e sua boca se abriu em choque, ele era realmente grande e musculoso como um halterofilista daqueles que você vê em propagandas de academia. Ele usava jeans escuros e uma camiseta branca um pouco suja, seus olhos dourados piscaram e em seguida ele sorriu._

_– Olha o que temos aqui... Uma pequena intrusa._

Eu devo ter congelado completamente, pois o grandalhão me olhava um pouco preocupado agora.

Oh merda! Eu disse que esse lugar estava arrumado demais, mas não, Edward disse que eu estava sendo paranoica... Oh merda, Edward!

Meu corpo tremeu e dei um passo para longe do homem que me olhava com curiosidade, ele entrou mais no apartamento e comecei a calcular as minhas chances, eu podia chutá-lo nas bolas e correr para o banheiro, assim Edward e eu teríamos tempo o suficiente para...

– Bellaaa já está nua. – Edward brincou saindo do banheiro, fazendo qualquer plano que eu estava armando voar pela janela.

O grandão ficou rígido e o vi e tirando uma arma da parte de trás das calças no mesmo momento que o corpo de Edward ficava atrás do meu. O homem grunhiu um palavrão e apontou a arma para cima.

– Merda! Sai de perto dela monstro.

– Gharg!

Oh não, oh não, oh não.

Edward ignorou o homem e me puxou para trás dele me protegendo do mesmo. Graças a Deus, Edward estava de calças, mas seu peito estava nu e ele estava sem óculos, era bem óbvio o que ele era para o homem, e se ele matasse meu Edward achando que estava me protegendo?

– Edward... – guinchei me agarrando a ele e olhando por trás de Edward, para o homem que parecia indeciso se atirava, imagino que com medo de me machucar.

– Eu disse para soltá-la.

– O que quer com ela? – Edward rosnou mostrando os dentes.

– Você não me assusta monstro, deixe a moça ir e vamos resolver isso lá fora. – Edward deu um passo para frente, mas me agarrei nele.

– Não. – sem olhar para mim ele rosnou.

– Não Bella, eu vou ficar bem, ele não vai te tocar.

– Eu? É de você que ela devia ter medo. – o grandão riu sarcasticamente e quando Edward deu mais um passo a frente, corri ficando na frente dele.

– Ele nunca me machucaria. – Edward se apressou em me agarrar me abraçando contra seu peito protetoramente, o cara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ele está forçando você, moça?

– Bella... – Edward começou, mas o ignorei, talvez o cara não fosse mal, só queria me proteger de Edward.

– Claro que não, ele é meu namorado. – a boca do cara caiu aberta.

– Namorado? – antes que eu respondesse uma loira deslumbrante entrou no cômodo.

– Mozão, esses óculos que você arrumou são péssimos, não escondem nada. – ela grunhiu entrando no apartamento, e o mais chocante da cena toda era a pequena tatuagem no seu rosto e os olhos diferentes.

Ela é uma alienígena?

Ela parou abruptadamente quando notou a cena, seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto olhava entre nós.

– Que merda!

– Rose, fique atrás de mim.

– Quem são eles? – ela exigiu, e me apertei mais contra Edward, no meu alienígena eu confiava, agora essa nova aí.

– É o que eu estou tentando descobrir.

– Apontando uma arma? – ela bufou e ele grunhiu.

– Mulher, ele é um alienígena.

– E?

– E ele pode estar aqui para nos matar. – ela deu uma olhada em nós e riu.

– Do jeito que ele abraça a moça, duvido muito. – o homem deu mais uma olhada em nós.

– São mesmo namorados?

– Sim. – falei apressadamente, um pouco hesitante ele guardou a arma.

– Certo. E o que estão fazendo aqui? – Edward me empurrou para trás novamente ficando ereto, vi a mulher olhando apreciativamente para seu peito e me debati voltando a ficar na frente dele para cobri-lo.

– Bella, o que...

– Você está sem camisa. – guinchei e ele riu e voltou a me abraçar me usando para cobrir seu peito.

– Desculpem a intrusão, acabamos de chegar na cidade, procurávamos um lugar para descansar e achamos o apartamento, era o em melhores condições.

– Ok. – ele finalmente guardou a arma e um sorriso com covinhas se espalhou em seu rosto.

– Sou Emmett, essa é minha esposa Rose.

– Esposa? – ela bufou.

– É um modo de falar, não que algum padre da terra, ou sacerdote grhotkriano, faria um casamento entre nós. Mas por todos os meios, somos um. – Olhei para Edward.

– Podemos ser casados também? – Ele me encarou com um sorriso e abaixou a cabeça encostando a testa na minha.

– Já tentando me amarrar? – ri.

– Hei, eu já to passando da idade, e ta difícil encontrar bons maridos, temos que agarrar os bons rápido. – sorrindo, ele beijou meu nariz.

– Somos um. – sussurrou e sorrindo me voltei para o grandão que olhava nossa conversa divertido.

– Eu sou Bella, esse é meu marido Edward. – empinei o queixo e o grandão riu.

– Ok Bella e Edward, vocês são bem vindos a passar a noite.

– Podemos procurar outro lugar... – Edward começou, mas a loira negou vindo até nós.

– Não seja bobo, vocês são bem vindos, vejo que tomaram banho.

– Precisávamos.

– Está tudo bem, temos mais água armazenada em outros apartamentos. Vocês já comeram?

– Não.

– Ótimo, Emmett vai preparar o jantar.

– Eu vou?

– Sim mozão.

– Ok então.

Ele passou por nós, indo para a cozinha, a loira já ia segui-lo, mas se voltou para nós empinando o queixo e encarando Edward.

– Se tocar no meu humano, arranco suas bolas fora. – minha boca escancarou.

– Certo, e se você tocar na minha humana, esqueço que você é mulher e rasgo sua garganta.

– Certo. Barah thayr. – ela disse esticando a mão.

– Barah thayr. – Ele repetiu agarrando seu braço na parte do cotovelo e ela fez o mesmo nele, parecendo concordar em algo eles se soltaram e ela foi para a cozinha.

Voltei-me para Edward, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– É uma promessa, seria como dizer eu juro.

– A sua língua é engraçada. – ele riu.

– Por quê?

– Parece... Eu não sei uns grunhidos, é difícil falar.

– Realmente, ela é. Mas a sua não foi fácil aprender também.

– Como aprendeu a propósito?

– Na verdade temos um dispositivo na orelha, ele capita o idioma de onde eu estou no momento.

– Ow! E não tem perigo dele sair?

– Não, ele está alojado, só arrancando minha orelha pra tirar. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

– Ok, então onde quer que você esteja no mundo, você vai entender o idioma?

– Sim.

– Legal, e a leitura? Você lê?

– Claro, eu gosto dos livros da Terra, li muitos nos anos que passei aqui, mas eu tive que aprender sua língua para poder entendê-los bem.

– Entendi. Venha vestir uma blusa antes que a mulher volte, não gostei de como ela te olhava.

– Ela olhava minhas marcas. – peguei sua mão o puxando para a pequena sala, Edward agarrou a mochila no caminho, nos sentamos e ele tirou uma camiseta de manga cumprida de dentro.

– Por que ela olhava para elas?

– Curiosidade. – murmurou colocando a camiseta. – Não há muitos de nós na Terra, ainda mais relacionados com humanos, ela deve ser uma desertora como eu, e ela sabe o que as marcas significam.

– Será que ela também tem?

– Não, eu não tenho. – a mulher disse entrando na sala, ela encostou no batente nos encarando.

– Posso saber, por que está na Terra? – ela empinou o queixo.

– Talvez. Eu posso saber por que você está? – ele sorriu.

– Eu fui acusado de traidor e jogado aqui para morrer. Eles... Eles esperavam que os humanos me pegassem. – ela se aproximou sentando em uma poltrona próxima.

– E você é?

– Claro que não. – rosnei para ela, Edward agarrou minha mão.

– Eu sou, eu preferi os humanos ao meu povo. – olhei para ele, ele estava certo, aos olhos do povo dele, ele é um traidor.

– Foi por ela? – Edward olhou para mim pegando minha mão que estava na dele e a levou aos lábios dando um beijo demorado, corei um pouquinho e ele sorriu.

– Não, mas se a tivesse conhecido na época, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Sério, tem como não se derreter com um homem deste? Ele se voltou para a loira, e agora seu rosto estava sério.

– Eu e meu pai éramos contra o que foi feito a Terra, e fomos contra muito abertamente para o gosto dos nossos, por isso fomos marcados e atirados na Terra.

– Cadê seu pai?

– Morreu na queda. – ela assentiu e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, deitei a cabeça no ombro de Edward agarrada ao seu braço, ele deu um beijo em minha testa.

– Eu fui abandonada aqui.

– Por quê? – perguntei e ela me encarou.

– Estávamos em uma missão de reconhecimento, eu e mais dois homens. Achamos uma criança, eles queriam levá-la, mas eu não deixei.

– Os matou? – a voz dele era dura, imagino que ele teria os matado.

– Foi por pouco. Mas pela escolha que fiz, eles me chamaram de traidora e mandaram eu ficar com os humanos já que eu gostava tanto deles. – ela bufou.

– E a criança?

– Eu dei ao pai... – ela parou engolindo em seco. – Mas...

– Eles a mataram? – Edward sussurrou.

– Sim, mataram minha menininha. – Emmett rosnou aparecendo atrás de Rosie, ele a abraçou pelos ombros beijando seu cabelo.

– Ela era sua?

– Minha pequena Ângela. Meu anjinho.

– E você os deixou ir? – Edward rosnou e ela sorriu.

– Não, eu os matei. Depois fui com Emmett. – ele riu.

– Bom.

– Então quem está com fome? – olhei para Edward que deu de ombros, ficando de pé estendeu a mão para mim, a peguei e seguimos os dois para a pequena cozinha.

Em uma mesa no canto ele havia colocado quatro pratos, neles tinha feijão, eu acho, com farinha, havia também algumas bolachas e água.

– Um banquete. – Emmett piscou para mim, Edward rosnou.

– Emmett, não paquere a mulher alheia.

– Eu não... – ele suspirou e foi se sentar, todos nos acomodamos e começamos a comer, não estava ruim, mas era um pouco seco.

Mas deu pra encher bem a barriga.

Ao terminarmos Emmett jogou os pratos, que era de papel, fora e fomos para a sala.

– Vocês devem estar cansados.

– Dormir seria bom. – Edward murmurou e ela assentiu.

– Temos um quarto de hospedes não é? – ela olhou para Emmett.

– Acho que está um pouco empoeirado, vou dar uma olhada e trocar os lençóis. – ele saiu sumindo pelo corredor.

Eu não havia olhado todo o apartamento quando chegamos, imaginava que só tinha um quarto, já esperava termos que armar a barraca, considerando que agora estávamos dividindo o apartamento com os donos, mas saber que iríamos deitar em uma cama de verdade era o céu.

– Vocês vão ficar quanto tempo na cidade?

– Algumas semanas. Ainda não decidimos.

– Vieram em busca de suprimentos? – Edward me encarou.

– Pode se dizer que sim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ao ver que não falamos mais nada deu de ombros.

– Ok.

– Pronto, está tudo arrumado. – Emmett voltou a sala carregando alguns lençóis amarelados.

Assentimos, pegando nossas mochilas, agradecemos e fomos para o quarto. Assim que entramos me joguei na cama e suspirei de alegria. Edward riu largando a mochila no chão, apoiou seu bastão na parede e veio se deitar ao meu lado.

– Boa cama.

– Boa? Essa cama é a oitava maravilha do mundo.

– Hmmm, eu já deitei em camas melhores. – olhei para ele com um bico.

– Sabe quando foi a última vez que dormi em uma cama?

– Quando?

– Tem mais de 10 anos.

– Nossa, mas por que vivem sempre no meio do nada?

– É mais seguro, quanto mais longe da civilização melhor. Descobrimos logo que os lugares mais atacados eram as cidades.

– Mas e agora?

– Os caçadores, todos sabem que as bases estão nas grandes cidades.

– Verdade. Amanhã iremos a primeira que aparecer no meu rastreador.

– Acha que terá caçadores lá?

– É possível. Você quer ficar aqui?

– Não, eu quero ir com você. – ele virou de lado e o imitei para que nos encarássemos, sua mão veio para minha bochecha e suspirei me inclinando para ele.

– Você tem medo deles?

– Não medo, eu só... Quero ficar com você. – sua testa encostou a minha e toquei sua mão que estava sobre meu rosto.

– Nunca sairei do seu lado.

– Ok.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, meus olhos começaram a se fechar e bocejei alto.

– Hora de dormir. – Edward tirou minha calça me deixando só com a regata, tirou sua camiseta e deitou me puxando para seus braços.

Bocejei mais uma vez me aconchegando nele.

– Boa noite marido. – ele riu beijando minha testa.

– Boa noite, amor.

[...]

Caminhamos pelas escadas com cautela, ok, eu estava com cautela e me agarrando a Edward como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas quem podia me culpar, eu estava entrando por vontade própria em uma base alienígena.

Ok ela está desativada, mas nunca se sabe, afinal eu já fui pega por um caçador e conheci dois alienígenas. Com certeza tem algo de errado comigo.

– Bella, se acalme. – Edward sussurrou parando de andar, ele soltou o bastão me abraçando apertado, havíamos deixado nossas coisas no apartamento de Emmett e Rosie.

Eles quiseram vir conosco quando começamos a sair de manhã, mas Edward disse que não precisava, inventou que queríamos passar algum tempo sozinhos, deu pra ver que eles não acreditaram muito, mas não insistiram mais em vir conosco.

Não que Edward achasse que eles iriam atrapalhar, mas não os conhecíamos e como o seguro morreu de velho, preferimos ir sozinhos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurrou e o olhei.

– Eu sei, eu só...

– Não precisa ter medo, nunca deixarei nada te acontecer. – assenti o abraçando apertado.

– Ok. – respirando fundo o soltei. – Vamos lá.

Sorrindo ele pegou seu bastão e voltei a agarrar seu braço, a base em que estávamos ficava no teto de um prédio bem alto, como não tinha energia, elevadores estavam fora de questão, então começamos a longa subida pelas escadas.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao último andar, pegamos a escada para o teto, Edward me soltou, ficando na frente ao chegarmos à porta ele a abriu ficando na minha frente protetoramente, ele deu uma boa olhada em tudo, então se voltou para mim.

– Está vazio. – assenti e entramos, ele tirou seus óculos e soltou minha mão começando a olhar tudo em volta.

Eles haviam feito um tipo de novo andar no teto, as paredes eram de vidro e estavam sujas de pó, era amplo sem paredes dividindo as áreas, havia muitas maquinas e computadores estranhos, com certeza parte da tecnologia alien que Edward tinha comentado.

Vi uma daquelas máquinas que me pegou no chão desativada, os tais caçadores, chutei ele com meu pé, ele nem se moveu. Ele não é tão assustador desativado, ok talvez um pouquinho.

Deixei a coisa de lado e fui atrás de Edward, ele olhava o computador com curiosidade.

– Achou algo?

– Sim, pode achar uma bolsa ou sacola para mim?

– Claro. – fui à procura de alguma mochila ou bolsa, ouvi o barulho de algo quebrando, Edward havia jogando o computador no chão e agora revirava as pequenas peças que tinha dentro.

Continuei vasculhando, enquanto ele quebrava mais um computador e algumas maquinas, achei uma velha sacola jogada no chão, limpei um pouco o pó e a levei para Edward.

– Aqui.

– Obrigada amor. – piscou pra mim e sorri bobamente. Só esse homem... Ou melhor, esse alien pra me fazer agir como uma adolescente boba.

Vi ele jogando as peças que juntou na sacola e o ajudei.

Ele quebrou mais algumas coisas, pegou mais peças e quando estava satisfeito a colocou no ombro e pegou seu bastão.

– Já temos tudo, vamos... – Edward mal acabou de falar o teto de vidro começou a se abrir, meus olhos se arregalaram e corri para ele que me empurrou para trás de si.

– O que é isso?

– Kraçaki.

– Edward?

– Um caçador.

Oh merda!

Apertei seu braço com força, meus dedos estavam ficando brancos já, mas ele não reclamou, só ficou quieto olhando com atenção, quando o teto estava completamente aberto, veio aquele zumbido que fez meus pelos se arrepiarem e meu coração disparar.

– Oh não, oh não, oh não... – comecei nervosamente.

– Bella, se acalme. – sussurrou andando de costas nos levando para a saída, eu o imitava com medo demais de me mover por conta própria.

Quando estávamos quase na saída, com uma rajada de vento, um daqueles caçadores levitou até pousar no chão, ele me lembrava um escorpião, com seu corpo longo como um triângulo e as garras que haviam me segurado, ainda andando meu pé bateu em algo e a coisa se virou para nós com o barulho.

– Gharg! – Edward rosnou quando o caçador começou a levitar vindo em nossa direção.

– Edward...

– Bella, corra. – Edward gritou tirando a bolsa e me entregando, segurando seu bastão se preparou para atacar.

O bicho veio para cima de nós, mas parou ao ver Edward, como se reconhecesse que ele é um alien. Me movi para a porta e o caçador se virou para mim e começou a vir em minha direção.

Edward gritou saltando com o bastão nas mãos e bateu nele, o caçador cambaleou. Se aproveitando disso, ele correu até mim me abraçando, ergueu meu corpo até meus pés estarem fora do chão e correu.

Enterrei o rosto no peito de Edward agarrando a sacola com as peças em um aperto de morte assim com fazia na sua camiseta. Edward irrompeu pela porta começando a descer as escadas, ouvimos o zumbido da criatura, mas ele era muito grande para passar pela porta.

E pelo barulho que ele fazia conforme nos afastávamos dele, ele estava arrebentando as paredes para passar.

Ao chegarmos ao térreo saímos do prédio, Edward me colocou no chão me colocando atrás dele novamente se preparou para o ataque. Minha respiração estava vindo em ofegos, até parecia que eu que tinha descido as escadas correndo, mas minha respiração não era de alguém cansado, era de alguém apavorado.

– Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou.

– Shiii, ele está vindo.

– Edward. – choraminguei, quando a entrada do prédio explodiu e o caçador veio zumbindo em nossa direção.

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeeeeeee povooo pervoooooooo**  
**Então era mesmo o Emmett kkkkkkkkk, a maioria acertou e a Rosie finalmente apareceu o/**  
**Vocês acham que ela vai ser legal, ou uma vadia?**  
**Triste a historia do Emmett, pobrezinho :( mas pelo menos ele tem a Rosie agora *.***  
**Que final tenso em kkkkkkkk**  
**Aposto que estão querendo me bater, ou pelo menos dar um beliscão, mas não pode kkkkkkk**  
**Sejam boazinhas que vem spoiler na quinta lá no grupo o/**

**Agora to meio sem vontade de falar, então vou dar só uns avisos e sair ok**  
**Paulinha toda diva e poderosa u.u**

**Primeiro aviso, Dia 9 de novembro, eu vou fazer um encontro com as minhas leitoras, sabe bater um papo, se conhecer melhor *.*, quem quer ir? Me manda um MP, vai ser no Shopping Metro Santa Cruz, São Paulo Capital ok.**

**Terceiro e ultimo aviso, a Leh nossa querida beta, vai começar a trabalhar, tadinha dela, enfim, eu consegui uma nova Beta, A Mary, ela vai ajudar na betagem, e nos dias que a Leh não puder só ela beta pra gente ta.**

**Acho que é só, agora me vou, beijocaas pervas, adorooooo vocês o/**  
**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: Que seja um alien bonzinho, que seja o Jasper e a Alice chegando em grande estilo! por favorrrr**  
**Tadinho do Emm perdeu a menininha =/ Mas a Rose se vingou por ele! hrumm**  
**Espero que nada de mal aconteça para o casal!**  
**Quem gostou vai comentar O/**  
**Bjus da Leh ;D**

**N/B²: Oh meu Deus! Nunca pensei que estaria aqui, juntamente com a Leh, betando as fanfics incríveis da Paulinha. Aafe, vou chorar! Já me apresentando aqui, meu nome é Mary Swan (Virtualmente, pelo menos) e eu sou uma fã maluca e psicótica da Paulinha e da Leh também, que faz esse trabalho incrível que é betar fanfics. Tipo, ainda acho que estou sonhando e já já acordo tendo que fazer sei lá, uma prova de matemática auehauehaue... Meu Deus! Que capítulo foi esse?! Vomitei arco-íris aqui, juro que chorei com a história do Emm e amei a parte da Rose dizendo que matou os desgraçados! Tomara que não aconteça nada de ruim com eles**  
**Beijos, beijos e mais beijos da Mary**


	12. O Alienígena Surpreendente

**_Capítulo X_**

**_O Alienígena Surpreendente_**

– Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou.

– Shiii, ele está vindo.

– Edward. – choraminguei, quando a entrada do prédio explodiu e o caçador veio zumbindo em nossa direção.

Edward se pôs a minha frente com o bastão em riste, seu corpo formando um escudo para mim enquanto se preparava para o ataque. A coisa zumbiu e veio em nossa direção com rapidez, Edward correu na direção dele rosnando e o atacou, o caçador cambaleou, mas em seguida estava de pé, antes que Edward voltasse a atacá-lo, houve um zumbido alto e algo se chocou contra o caçador causando uma explosão, fazendo o caçador recuar com um buraco em sua couraça.

– Mas o que... – mal terminei a frase veio outra explosão e o caçador começou a cambalear.

Veio uma terceira e o bicho começou a rodar e zumbir parecendo fora de controle, Edward correu para mim me pegando no colo e correndo para longe, mal tinha dado 10 passos a coisa explodiu nos jogando longe.

– Ai... – gemi sentando olhando em volta, havia fumaça e poeira por toda parte, senti uma ardência em minhas mãos e gemi novamente.

Estavam raladas e sujas, a poeira começou a desvanecer e notei Edward caído, rastejei para ele, entrando em pânico ao ver seu corpo de bruços sem nenhum movimento, ao chegar a ele, com um pouco de dificuldade o virei, avaliei seu corpo rapidamente em busca de ferimentos, mas só havia arranhões superficiais, seu coração batia e ele respirava, aliviada agarrei seu rosto.

– Edward, acorda amor. – chamei algumas vezes, o pânico começando a retornar quando seus olhos abriram de repente, ele piscou algumas vezes finalmente se concentrando em mim.

– Bella?

– Vocês estão bem?

– Não achei que a explosão fosse pegá-los. – olhei para as vozes que se aproximaram e Emmett e Rose nos encaravam preocupados.

– O que fazem aqui?

– Salvando sua pele, muito obrigada. – a alienígena empinou o queixo, a muito custo contive a vontade de esganá-la, me concentrei em Edward.

– Hey você está me ouvindo? – ele balançou a cabeça e sentou olhando em volta.

– Gharg! Minha cabeça dói. Você está bem Bella? – assentindo furiosamente me joguei em seus braços, ele quase caiu, mas se manteve me apertando com força.

– Oh Edward, que bom que está bem.

– Shiii, já acabou amor, está tudo bem.

– Graças a nós. – me voltei para a alien.

– Vocês quase nos mataram. – guinchei querendo levantá-la, para lhe dar um chacoalhão, mas Edward me manteve pressa em seus braços.

– Hey, já disse não sabíamos que a explosão fosse pegar vocês, sentimos muito. – Emmett se apressou em dizer, com certeza preocupado com meu olhar psico para sua mulher.

– Obrigada aos dois. – Edward começou a se levantar, ainda me abraçando. – Foi muito boa a ajuda de ambos, mas o que fazem aqui?

– É? – os dois se entreolharam e a alien colocou uma arma enorme, parecia uma bazuca, no ombro.

– Bem, nós os seguimos.

– Por quê?

– Curiosidade, sabíamos que tinham alguma coisa estranha com vocês.

– Não há nada de estranho em nós.

– Bem, ir a uma toca de Kraçaki, parece estranho para mim.

– Tínhamos um motivo para ir lá.

– E posso saber qual é? – olhei rapidamente para Edward que deu de ombros.

– Eu preciso de algumas peças, mas tem que ser tecnologia grhotkriana, a da Terra é muito limitada.

– Por que precisa da nossa tecnologia?

– Há algo que eu preciso fazer. – Emmett suspirou.

– Chega Rose, eles nos contarão quando estiverem dispostos. Foi uma manhã infernal, quero ir pra casa lavar o pó e tirar um cochilo. – ela bufou, mas assentiu.

– Certo, certo, vamos voltar. Vocês vem conosco?

– Ainda somos bem vindos?

– Claro que sim, não sabemos o que vocês estão aprontando, mas isso não muda nada, ainda são bem vindos em nossa casa.

Assentindo Edward foi atrás do bastão, e aproveitei para recuperar a bolsa com as peças, os dois deram mais uma rápida olhada em nós e começaram a andar, ficando um pouco a nossa frente.

Imagino que para falar de nós. O que foi bom, pois precisávamos falar sobre eles também.

– Por que não contou seus planos a eles?

– Eu não sei, ainda não confio neles. – ele me abraçou pelos ombros dando um beijo no meu cabelo. – A única pessoa em que confio é você. – sorri abraçando seu quadril.

– Ok. Mas... hmmm, você acha que eles ficariam contra nós? Ou nos atrapalhariam? Afinal você está fazendo um bem para o mundo, eles com certeza entenderiam.

– Eu acho... só é um pouco difícil confiar em estranhos. Eu tenho vivido a muito tempo sozinho.

– Mas não está mais. – ele parou de andar encostando a testa na minha e colocando sua mão em meu rosto.

– Não, nunca mais estarei sozinho. – sorri quando ele tocou meu rosto e cobri sua mão com a minha.

– Nunca mais.

– Hey vocês vem? – Emmett gritou, nós voltamos para eles que estavam bem afastados de nós.

Nos soltamos, seu braço voltou para meus ombros e o abracei novamente, continuando nossa caminhada. Vendo que o seguíamos, eles voltaram a andar também.

– Então você acha que devo contar a eles?

– Eu não sei, uma ajudinha extra seria bem vinda, ainda mais se vamos encontrar caçadores a cada passo do caminho.

– Sim, seria bom, mas e o seu ditado?

– Ditado? – ele sorriu.

– Sim, a humanidade não é uma vadia? – ri alto.

– Ela é meu amigo. Mas eu consigo ver através dela as vezes, e não é sempre que vemos um humano com um alien como esposa, há esperança até para a humanidade.

– Pode ser. Eu falarei com eles, mas não hoje.

– Quer ter certeza que eles são de confiança?

– Quero, acha que estou errado?

– Na verdade não. Embora acho que eles nos ajudarão, ainda é bom ser precavido.

– Obrigada.

– Pelo que?

– Por apoiar minha decisão. – sorri beijando seu braço.

– É o que é suposto as esposas fazerem. – ele riu.

– Você tem sido uma ótima esposa, exceto por ontem à noite.

– Ontem à noite?

– O que eu fiz ontem?

– Na verdade é o que você não fez, deixou de cumprir seus deveres de esposa. – balançou as sobrancelhas me fazendo rir, quando me recuperei fiz a cara mais séria que consegui.

– Deus, eu preciso remediar essa situação imediatamente.

[...]

Beijei seu peito nu algumas vezes sorrindo quando cai exausta ao seu lado. Sexo em uma cama era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Sério. A. Melhor. Coisa. Do. Mundo.

– Até que essa cama não é tão ruim. – ele murmurou passando os dedos por meu cabelo.

– Ta brincando? Ela é divina. Podemos levá-la quando formos embora?

– Embora a ideia seja tentadora, seria meio complicado arrastá-la pelo mundo enquanto viajamos. – ri me sentando.

– Eu sei, mas quando fixarmos casa em algum lugar, eu quero uma cama, a maior que tiver.

– Você terá quantas quiser. – prometeu esticando a mão e beliscando meu mamilo.

Fechei os olhos gemendo baixinho, havíamos acabado de foder como loucos, e eu já o queria novamente. Sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo até a minha cintura, senti sua outra mão do outro lado, arfei quando fui levantada e colocada sobre ele.

– Ah essa é uma visão bonita. – apoiei as mãos em seu peito, ajeitando minhas pernas para que ficasse de cada lado do seu quadril, senti ele ficando duro contra minha bunda.

– De novo? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, ele riu.

– Com certeza. – suas mãos se arrastaram até meus seios que ele agarrou provocando os mamilos.

– Oh...

– Será que consigo te deixar molhadinha só de beliscar seus lindos biquinhos?

– Edward... – gemi já começando a ficar excitada.

Ele sorriu enquanto amassava meus seios, beliscava os mamilos, os puxava, torcia, esfregava, Jesus, minha boceta estava vazando já e meu clitóris se contraia a cada provocação das suas mãos.

Não aguentando mais, agarrei seu pau e o levei para dentro de mim, Edward soltou meus seios agarrando meus quadris para me ajudar, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo conforme ele me penetrava.

Seu pau pulsava fazendo meu corpo dar choques de prazer, quando ele se enterrou completamente em mim, o olhei gemendo ao ver seus olhos vidrados onde nós nos uníamos, espalmei seu peito rebolando sobre ele, fazendo Edward rosnar.

– Porra.

– Eu gosto dessa posição. – ele grunhiu, descendo as mãos para minha bunda e agarrando um punhado.

– Eu também, adoro ver seus seios pulando enquanto te fodo.

– Merda. – ele riu roucamente e apertando minha bunda, começou a me mover sobre ele.

Lento no começo, mas como ele disse que gostava de ver meus seios pulando, logo começou a me foder forte. E meus seios pulavam a cada investida do seu pau, o som da minha boceta molhada deslizando por seu membro enchia o quarto, assim como meus suspiros e os rosnados de Edward.

Minha boceta já se contraia em volta dele, dando pequenos choques, seu pau cada vez mais duro, devastava minha entrada, sentindo que estávamos próximos, levei a mão ao meu clitóris, o esfregando vigorosamente.

A sensação me fez ver estrelas, meu corpo chacoalhou de prazer e já podia sentir o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, Edward gemeu alto, e o olhei, ele encarava minha mão que tocava meu clitóris.

Suas investidas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas, seu corpo tremendo assim como o meu, quando seu pau bateu no ponto certo dentro de mim eu gritei vindo com força ao mesmo tempo em que o senti vir dentro de mim. Seu prazer derramou dentro do meu corpo e cai molemente sobre seu corpo suado.

Seus braços me rodearam e suspirei dando um beijo em seu peito.

– Khadsca. – ele sussurrou e sorri antes de deixar a inconsciência me levar.

Abri os olhos horas mais tarde, bocejando alto, me sentei um pouco confusa ao não ver Edward do meu lado. Coçando os olhos, terminei de levantar e fui até a minha mochila, peguei uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta preta e me vesti.

Será que Edward se importaria de amanhã em vez de irmos atrás de peças, fossemos atrás de roupas. Eu estava precisando de calcinhas com urgência. Na verdade precisava de um pouco de tudo, mesmo as roupas que tinham me levado quando acharam que o caçador tinha me matado, já estavam bem acabadas.

Ao terminar de me vestir, fiz uma trança rápida no cabelo, e sai do quarto em busca do banheiro. Ainda sem sinal de Edward lavei o rosto com um pouco de água que havia em um jarro e fiz as minhas coisas.

Saindo do banheiro, comecei a buscar por Edward, estava chegando a sala, quando parei ao ouvir palavras estranhas. Que diabos é isso.

– Krokçar, bharr moh ngrajar.

– Bhaaradf moh lahrakl. – houve risada em seguida e me aproximei da entrada da sala, sem entrar completamente e espiei.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa ao ver que era Edward e Rose conversando na língua estranha deles, eles sorriram e falaram mais, meu coração começou a bater com força. Eles pareciam se dar bem, e ela é tão bonita.

– Ewdhinrk, nfraak etriquiah molçpark.

Ele contou seu nome para ela.

Engolindo em seco, e sentindo lagrimas se formar nos cantos dos olhos me afastei. Se ele ficasse com ela as coisas seriam mais fáceis, ela é como ele, e juntos eles podiam ter filhos, coisa que com certeza eu não poderia dar a ele. Sentindo meu corpo tremer, sai dali o mais rápido que pude indo para fora do apartamento.

Passei pelo corredor indo até as escadas e sentei abraçando os joelhos.

Será que Edward preferia uma alienígena em vez de mim?

Uma lagrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e funguei, ela era muito mais bonita do que eu, e entende a língua dele, ambos perderam sua terra natal, e tem muito mais em comum que eu e Edward.

Inferno eu nem sei falar o nome dele.

– Ewdrink? Não, Edwinrk... não, não é assim. – funguei novamente e fiquei tentando repetir seu nome.

Mas o nomezinho complicado, nem pra ele ter um nome mais simples.

Tentei mais algumas vezes, mas sempre saía estranho na minha boca, mesmo quando eu acertei. Quando Rose falou foi diferente, foi até bonito, agora eu, parece que estou com algo na boca.

Péssimo.

Como podia mantê-lo se não conseguia nem falar seu nome de verdade. Com o tempo ele vai acabar me trocando pela loira, maldita hora que encontramos esses dois, antes Edward só tinha a mim, então ele não sentia falta de nada, mas agora, agora ele tem Rose, linda e alienígena como ele.

Logo vou ser chutada.

Senti mais lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e nem me preocupei em secá-las, só escondi o rosto nos joelhos e as deixei vir.

Eu não quero perder meu Ewdhinrk. Hey consegui lembrar o nome dele.

– Bella? – ergui a cabeça com o som da sua voz, ele estava no topo da escada, parecendo meio desesperado, sua cara estava um pouco vermelha e ele estava com o bastão na mão.

– Por que o bastão? – perguntei começando a me levantar, ele jogou o bastão longe e correu para mim me pegando nos braços.

– Caramba Bella, quer me matar do coração? – ele estava me apertando com tanta força contra seu peito que estava difícil falar, o empurrei um pouco, e ele se afastou, mas não me soltou.

– O que houve? – ele ignorou minha pergunta, olhando para meu rosto e torceu o nariz.

– Você está chorando? – tentei erguer a mão para secar a malditas lagrimas, mas Edward ainda me apertava em seus braços, então esfreguei o rosto em seu peito.

– Não. – ele suspirou se sentando me colocando em seu colo.

– Amor o que houve? – enfiei a cabeça em seu pescoço fungando.

– Eu não quero que você me deixe. – o senti ficar um pouco rígido, mas ele me abraçou com força em seguida.

– Bella eu nunca vou te deixar. – ergui a cabeça o encarando.

– Nem por Rose?

– Rose? O que ela tem haver com isso?

– Eu... eu vi vocês conversando, ela é como você, e é bonita, e sabe falar seu nome, e eu não. – meu lábio tremeu, Edward sorriu suavemente.

– Você está com ciúmes?

– O que? – ele riu dessa vez.

– Minha humana boba, como eu posso me importar com essas coisas, quando eu tenho você?

– Mas... mas... – ele sorriu pegando meu rosto entre as mãos.

– Bella, antes de vir a Terra eu conheci mulheres do meu povo, eu tive relacionamentos, mas eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. Você é o meu mundo, se existe um motivo para se viver, é você.

– Sério? – ele sorriu encostando a testa na minha.

– Como você pode duvidar Bella. Eu disse para Rose não lembra. Eu posso ter deixado meu povo pelo que eles fizeram, mas se eu tivesse te visto, eu os teria deixado do mesmo jeito, só para estar com você. Não há nada mais importante que você. – assenti freneticamente e o abracei com força.

Cara ele sabe dizer as palavras certas para fazer uma garota se sentir bem.

– Eu te amo tanto Edward, eu fiquei com medo de não ser o suficiente.

– Você é.

– Ok. Eu...

– Ai estão vocês, já íamos para a rua. – Rose apareceu no topo da escada com Emmett atrás dela.

– Onde ela estava?

– Aqui mesmo, ela só precisava de um pouco de ar, eu exagerei. – Edward murmurou e ao ver ela o olhando, apertei Edward com força a olhando com o queixo empinando.

Ele é meu, viu. Lógico que não disse isso, mas ela pareceu ter entendido, eu acho.

– Certo. – Rose me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e desviei o olhar, a ouvi suspirar.

– Vamos mozão, estou com fome, eles parecem querer ficar sozinhos.

– Ok, comer parece ser bom. Vou deixar um pouco para vocês. – Emmett falou já se afastando, voltei a olhar para o topo da escada, e ela me encarava.

Agora fui eu quem arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu.

– Mais tarde.

– Como? – ela riu se virando para ir.

– Mais tarde. – repetiu indo para dentro do apartamento.

– O que ela quis dizer? – perguntei a Edward que deu de ombros.

– Não sei. Bella não faça mais isso.

– O que?

– Sair se me avisar, eu me assustei por um minuto.

Me lembrei dele dizendo que exagerou, e olhei para seu bastão jogado no chão.

– Merda! Você pensou que algo aconteceu?

– Achei que um caçador tinha te pegado. – ele me apertou contra seu peito novamente.

– Oh Edward, sinto tanto. Mas se um caçador tivesse me pegado teria dado para ouvir, não é? – ele assentiu.

– Sim, foi o que Emmett disse, mas eu não dei muito ouvido, peguei o bastão e corri como um louco. – sorrindo beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Meu protetor. – ele riu.

– Eu tenho que proteger a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

– Você é da minha também. – ele beijou minha testa e me ajudou a levantar.

– Venha, vamos para dentro, você quase não comeu hoje.

– Comer seria bom. – comecei a subir as escadas, mas ele me parou.

– Por favor, não saia mais sem me avisar ok. Eu não quero nunca mais ter que sentir o pânico que senti quando não a achei. – me voltei e o abracei apertado.

– Eu prometo.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou em meu cabelo.

Quando me soltou, voltamos a andar, quando ele me parou novamente. Ri.

– Edward?

– Só mais uma coisa.

– O que?

– Não tem motivos para você se sentir insegura. Não há nada que uma grhotkriana pode me dar que você não possa.

Ah como ele estava errado. Olhando tristemente disse o que sabia que ia fazer ele repensar suas palavras.

– Eu não posso te dar filhos. – meu lábio inferior tremeu, Edward me encarou em choque por um momento.

– Filhos?

– É, sabe eu sou humana, você é grhot não sei o que, enfim não posso te dar filhos. – o rosto de Edward pareceu ficar um pouco pálido e ele encarou minha barriga.

– Filhos. – repetiu e toquei seu rosto.

– Edward, o que há? – quando ele voltou a me olhar engoliu em seco.

– E quem disse que você não pode me dar filhos?

* * *

**N/A: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Eu ri das notas da Leh, não tinha reparado nessa parte do nome alien deles kkkk**  
**Enfimm**  
**Então filhos? Oo**  
**Eles podem?**  
**Eita e agora?**  
**Será que Bella já tem um bebê? Ou um ovo como na tradução do alienward kkkk**  
**Bora ler e comentar que vamos saber no próximo cap kkkkk**  
**Gente alguem reparou na olhadinha da Rosie pra Bella? Elas vao conversar em kkkkk**  
**O que será que vão falar?**  
**Agora me vou, ta um dia tão tristinho que desanima kkkkkkkk**  
**Mas seus coments vão me animas então borá comentar o/**

**N/B: grhotkriano baby is coming! kkkkkkkk Eu gostei do cap, das partes hot e das partes fofas, e das partes tensas... Acho que a Rose vai ter uma DR de mulher pra mulher com a Bella do tipo: 'não toca no meu homem que não toco no seu' meio assim, bem estilo Rosalie kkkkkk**  
**Hey uma duvida como vocês pronunciam na cabeça de vocês grthotkriano? eu pronuncio gohot-riano' vcs repararam na palavra HOT no meio do nome né? Tem que ser a Paulinha kkkkkkk**  
**Enfim quem gostou vai comentar ok?!**  
**Bjus Leh ;D**


	13. O Alienígena Amoroso

_**Capítulo XI**_

_**O Alienígena Amoroso**_

_- É, sabe eu sou humana, você é grhot não sei o que, enfim não posso te dar filhos. – o rosto de Edward pareceu ficar um pouco pálido e ele encarou minha barriga._

_- Filhos. – repetiu e toquei seu rosto._

_- Edward, o que há? – quando ele voltou a me olhar engoliu em seco._

_- E quem disse que você não pode me dar filhos?_

Meu cérebro deve ter congelado por um momento. Filhos. Filhos com Edward. Nós podemos? Eu posso? E todo esse tempo transamos sem proteção... quando meu cérebro voltou a pegar no tranco, olhei em direção ao meu estomago e depois de volta para Edward.

- Eu posso? – minha voz saiu como um guincho, mas eu estava um pouco em pânico aqui.

- Bella se acalme...

- Eu posso? – gritei dessa vez, eu não queria me acalmar, eu quero saber porra.

- Eu não sei.

- Mas... – ele se aproximou de mim segurando meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Escute, como eu te disse fisicamente os humanos e os grhotkrianos são muito parecidos. Fora Emmett e Rosalie, eu nunca vi ninguém como nós, o seu povo e o meu juntos. Então eu não sei, mas acredito que é possível. – assenti lentamente.

Isso faz sentido.

- Mas... mas acha que posso já estar grávida? – ele olhou par baixo e segui seu olhar.

- Eu não sei. – repetiu e essa frase estava começando a me irritar.

- E como vou saber? – grunhi me afastando dele, ele me puxou para seus braços.

- Bella estamos juntos a pouco mais de um mês, eu sei pouco sobre a gravidez na terra, mas as mulheres grhotkrianas, demoram um pouco pra saber quando estão grávidas, os sintomas não aparecem de repente.

- Ok, isso é, na Terra também é assim. Mas desde que começamos a fazer sexo nunca usamos camisinha e eu... você disse um mês? – cara o tempo passou e eu nem percebi.

- Sim, nós andamos um bocado para chegar aqui.

Espera já fazia algumas semanas que minha menstruação não veio, eu nunca fui de contar os dias, ou saber exatamente quando viria, mas já era pra ter vindo, não é? Olhei para Edward para contar minhas suspeitas e notei que ele parecia um pouco ansioso.

- Edward o que há? – ele me encarou, seus olhos pareciam tão intensos que me fez estremecer.

- Se você estiver grávida, isso seria uma coisa ruim?

- Hein? – ele engoliu em seco e dessa vez havia tristeza em seus olhos também.

- Ter um filho meu Bella, seria ruim?

Ruim? Ele estava louco?

- Edward, não seria o ideal, com o mundo como está agora, nossa viagem atrás das peças e com esses caçadores, - estremeci, mas me voltei para ele tocando seu rosto. – Mas, eu amaria ter um filho seu.

- Sério? – ele sorria agora, um sorriso tão grande que fez meu coração saltar um pouco.

- Sim. – ele riu e me apertou em seus braços me erguendo.

- Eu amo você Bella. – sorri abraçando seu pescoço com força.

- Também te amo Ewdhinrk. – minha língua embolou, mas acho que disse certo, pois ele me beijou com força, cruzei as pernas em volta do seu quadril me esfregando nele como uma pervertida.

Quem sabe ele não me tomava nas escadas, seria quente.

Mas um pigarro nos fez se afastar. Olhamos para cima e Emmett nos olhava do topo da escada.

- Odeio interromper, mas pode me dar uma mão Edward? – ele suspirou e me colocou no chão dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

- Sim, o que precisa?

- Vou pegar alguns garrafões de água nos outros apartamentos, me ajuda?

- Claro. Eu volto logo Bella. – Edward me deu mais um beijo.

Emmett passou por nós descendo as escadas e Edward me entregou seu bastão que estava no chão me pedindo para guardá-lo e seguiu Emmett, voltei para o apartamento, com a cabeça cheia.

Um filho. Deus eu posso estar grávida.

Entrei no nosso quarto parando abruptadamente ao ver Rose olhando em volta.

- O que faz aqui? – minha voz saiu mais dura do que pretendia, e ela notou, pois quando me olhou tinha um sobrancelha arqueada.

- Te esperando na verdade.

- Eu? – ela sorriu.

- Quem você pensou? Ewdhinrk?

- Não o chame assim. – grunhi, ela sorriu.

- Por quê? É o nome dele, pelo menos foi o que ele disse.

- É o nome dele, é só...

- Você está com ciúmes. – riu e bufei, será que Edward ficaria bravo se eu batesse nela com o seu bastão?

- O que quer? – grunhi colocando o bastão no canto, para me livrar da tentação.

Me voltei para ela cruzando os braços, ela suspirou ficando séria.

- Eu quero te dizer uma coisa Bella.

- Pois diga.

- Fique longe do meu homem.

- O que? Eu não...

- Ele é humano, você é humana, sei que seria mais fácil para vocês do que você e Ewdhinrk, mas Emmett é meu, e eu mataria por ele.

- Você pirou, você que tem que ficar longe do meu Ewdhinrk. – cara eu tinha que aprender a pronunciar o nome dele direito, sempre parecia estranho quando eu falava. – Eu mataria por ele também. – empinei o queixo e ela se aproximou de mim esticando o braço.

- Barah thayr. – lembrei quando ela fez a promessa a Edward e fiz como ele tinha feito agarrando seu braço na altura do cotovelo e ela agarrou o mesmo esperando.

- Barah thayr. – repeti, ela assentiu e pareceu entender, essa língua é muito estranha.

- Agora com isso resolvido, espero que você não pense mais besteiras. Ewdhinrk é seu, e eu respeito isso, assim como Emmett é meu, e espero que você me estenda a mesma cortesia.

- Eu nunca olhei para Emmett, ele é um cara legal, mas eu amo Edward. – ela sorriu.

- Eu não olhei para Edward também, não entendo de onde veio seu ciúme. – bufei indo até a cama.

- Eu ouvi vocês falando na sua língua e fiquei um pouco insegura. – ela riu alto dessa vez.

- Nós falávamos de você.

- De mim?

- Sim, você, Emmett. Que assunto mais interessante que os humanos que nos ensinaram a amar. – sorri bobamente.

- Oh. – ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado pegando minha mão.

- Eu entendo sua insegurança, eu senti um pouco quando a conheci. Mas eu observei você e Ewdhinrk, e é fácil ver que ele é seu mundo, assim como você é o dele.

- Eu deixei os meus para trás por ele, e faria de novo sem pensar.

- Sei que se ele tivesse essa opção faria o mesmo. Não se preocupe comigo Bella, em Ewdhinrk eu vejo um amigo e nada mais, espero ver em você isso também.

- Eu gostaria, obrigada por falar comigo. – sussurrei apertando sua mão em um gesto de amizade, ela sorriu agradecida.

- É bom ter uma amiga mulher.

- Sim é bom. Você tinha amigos em Grhot sei lá o que? – ela riu.

- Claro, amigos, família, mas com o nosso mundo morrendo não éramos mais os mesmos. Quando as coisas ficam tão difíceis a situação é meio...

- Uma vadia? – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros, ela é. Ela acabou rindo.

- Você está certa. A situação é uma vadia, mas é como é. Enfim, deixá-los para trás não foi tão difícil, foi extremamente fácil na verdade, um futuro com Emmett em um mundo destruído vale mais a pena, do que viver em um mundo que se levantou pelo sofrimento alheio.

- Edward me contou o que fizeram. – ela soltou minha mão abraçando seu próprio corpo se levantando, criando alguma distancia entre nós.

- Sim, fizemos uma merda no planeta. Me envergonho de dizer que ajudei, eu era um soldado, fazia parte do que ocorria. Eu sabia que era errado, sentia, mas eram ordens, e seria uma desertora se as ignorasse. Mas quando estávamos em Terra e vi aquela menininha assustada... – ela olhava para longe como perdida em memórias, quando se voltou para mim sorriu tristemente. – Eu acordei naquele momento, a filha de Emmett viveu pouco, e me arrependo todos os dias por não ter feito mais, por não, por não ter me esforçado mais por ela.

- Rosie a culpa não foi sua.

- Não? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

- Não, você podia ter virado as costas, deixado os outros a matarem e ido embora. Você tentou salvá-la e é isso que importa, se Emmett não te culpa por que você deveria?

- Eu acho que tudo bem. – ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo e forçou um sorriso. – Obrigada Bella.

- Por quê?

- Por ouvir. Enfim, se um dia puder fazer o mesmo por você.

- Na verdade eu tenho uma curiosidade sobre a anatomia grhot sei lá o que.

- Anatomia? – ela riu voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Sabe, Edward disse que os humanos e vocês são muito parecidos, então eu queria saber, bem, sabe...

- Cuspa mulher.

- Podemos ter filhos?

- Filhos? – ela olhou para meu estomago com uma careta.

- Sim, Edward acha que sim, mas até você e Emmett, nunca vimos outro casal como nós. – ela engoliu em seco abraçando seu estomago dessa vez.

- É possível.

- Como sabe? – ela me encarou e em seus olhos havia lagrimas.

- Eu já tive dois abortos.

- Você abortou? – guinchei.

- Não, nunca, foram espontâneos. Eu os queria, queria tanto, mas não consegui manter a gravidez.

- Oh Rosie sinto tanto. – peguei sua mão e ela me deu um aperto gentil, assim como fiz com ela há pouco.

- Obrigada, você acha que pode estar?

- Eu não sei. Honestamente eu jurava que era impossível, então nem me preocupei. Sabe nunca usamos proteção. – corei um pouco e ela riu. – Então eu posso estar, Edward disse que estamos viajando a um mês e a minha época especial do mês não chegou. Grhot sei lá o que tem isso?

- Época especial do mês? – rolei os olhos.

- Menstruação. Sabe sangue todo mês, por três malditos dias.

- Ah, infreek.

- Eita. – ela riu.

- Sim temos isso. Mas meu povo criou uma injeção que faz a infreek parar para sempre. Eu tomei quando me tornei uma adulta.

- Nem pra ter isso aqui.

- Mas o que tem haver a... visita especial do mês com gravidez?

- Bem, as humanas quando estão grávidas não menstruam mais, pelo menos durante os nove meses de gestação.

- Vocês ficam nove meses?

- Vocês não?

- Gharg, não. Cinco meses.

- Ow, se eu ficar seria nove ou cinco?

- Eu não sei, minhas gravidez paravam no segundo mês.

- Como sabia que estava grávida? – ela fez uma careta, por que eu estava com a impressão de que não ia gostar disso?

- Quando o feto se firmar, você vai ficar mal, pelo menos uma semana, sabe muito mal.

- Mal como?

- Vomito e febre, mas depois da primeira semana você vai estar melhor e definitivamente grávida.

- Ok, então pode ser que eu esteja grávida, mas o feto ainda não se firmou, ele ta pequeno?

- Sim, ele vai começar a crescer e suga muita energia sua, por isso você fica tão mal.

- Entendo. – olhei para minha barriga.

Já tem um grhot não sei o que ai dentro? Você será parecido com seu pai? Espero que sim.

Rosie riu e a olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que?

- Você quer um filho dele.

- Até esse momento eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas eu quero. É uma loucura né, estamos nesse mundo louco, temos uma longa viagem pela frente, e eu quero ter um bebê! Devo ter pirado.

- Não pirou, gostaria de ter um de Emmett também.

O medo me percorreu. E se eu perdesse meu bebê? Merda nem sabia se estava grávida e já estava com medo de perder algo que nem sabia se tinha. Confuso para dizer no mínimo.

Olhei para ela e a vi me encarando com o cenho franzido.

- O que? – repeti, ela esfregou a testa.

- Você disse que tem uma longa viagem, para onde vão?

- Hmmm...

- Tem haver com o motivo de terem entrado na base? – olhei para os lados.

E agora?

- Eu...

- O que queriam lá? Deve ser algo importante, pois só suicidas entram nas bases, todos sabem que ainda existem caçadores errantes na Terra.

- Rosie eu...

- Tudo bem Bella, acho que está na hora de contar. – ambas olhamos para a porta vendo Edward nos encarando.

- Edward. – me levantei indo até ele que me puxou para seus braços.

- Vamos todos para a sala, e contarei por que estou na Terra. – Rosie empinou o queixo assentindo firmemente e saiu do quarto.

Vi Emmett atrás de Edward olhando sério para nós por um momento, mas a seguiu. Edward respirou fundo, pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e encostou a testa na minha, sorri ficando nas pontas dos pés para esfregar meus lábios contra os dele.

- Você vai mesmo contar? – perguntei ao me afastar e ele assentiu.

- Não há motivo para esconder. E quem sabe eles podem me ajudar.

- Por que quer a ajuda deles, e justo agora... – parei de falar ao notar que ele encarava meu estomago. – Edward? – ele suspirou.

- Eu percebi que se não tomar cuidado posso te perder e não só a você.

- Não vai me perder. – ele encostou a testa na minha levando sua mão a meu rosto, coloquei a minha sobre a dele.

- Eu não vou arriscar.

- Ok, mas não ouse me deixar para trás. – ele se afastou.

- Por que eu deixaria?

- Bem, eu posso estar grávida e você achar que eu ficaria melhor sentada quietinha esperando por você, mas isso não vai acontecer, onde você for eu vou. – ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso Bella, você vai onde eu for.

- Bom. – ele beijou minha testa e entrelaçando nossos dedos fomos para a sala.

Encontramos Emmett sentado com Rosie massageando seus ombros, pelas caretas dele, acho que ela estava machucando ele.

- Até que enfim. – grunhiu cruzando os braços, Emmett pareceu aliviado ao nos ver.

- Sim, estávamos ansiosos para ouvir a historia de vocês.

- Me perdoem, eu precisei falar com Bella. Mas estou pronto para contar tudo a vocês.

- Ótimo, por que foram aquela base? O que queria? Por que estão em Nova York...

- Rose calma, deixe o homem falar. – ela grunhiu e sentou ao lado dele.

- Fale. – Edward assentiu esfregando o pescoço.

- Para que vocês entendam, eu vou contar sobre meu pai, Cawrliinh.

- Cawrliinh Ckullwen? O biólogo?

- O próprio.

- Ele é seu pai?

- Quem é ele Rose? – Emmett olhava entre ela e Edward confuso.

- Ele foi considerado o maior traidor do nosso povo, falando abertamente sobre como estávamos errados em atacar a Terra. Ele queria criar uma maquina que daria vida ao nosso mundo, mas ninguém quis esperar por sua maquina, preferiram usar a maquina de Awrooh.

- E seu pai conseguiu criar essa maquina? – Emmett perguntou a ela, mas olhando Edward.

- Todos diziam que ele era louco e nunca conseguiria... – ela olhou para Edward. – Ele conseguiu? – falou com um sorriso, Edward assentiu.

- Sim, mas meu pai não queria mais salvar Grhotkrs, éramos um mundo perdido para ele. Ele queria salvar a Terra, eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas fomos interceptados.

- Filhos da puta! – xingou Emmett. – Mas e a maquina?

- Destruída, meu pai e eu fomos marcados como traidores e jogados na terra para vivermos no planeta que parecíamos amar tanto.

- Seu pai morreu na queda?

- Sim.

- Sinto muito Ewdhinrk.

- Obrigada Rhoswary.

- Rho o que? – falei pela primeira vez e ela riu.

- É o meu nome Bella.

- Rosie é bem melhor. – ela rolou os olhos e Emmett riu.

- Sim, eu que escolhi. – piscou e rimos, ele parou de rir e olhou para Edward. – Então por que estava na base?

- Para pegar peças e tecnologia grhotkriana.

- Você vai reconstruir a maquina. – Rosie falou sorrindo, Edward assentiu.

- Eu vou.

- Vamos ajudá-lo. – ela falou se levantando, Emmett a imitou.

- Pode apostar.

- Eu agradeço, nesse momento eu realmente preciso de ajuda. – olhei para ele e vi que ele me encarava, sorri.

- Vai ser um prazer te ajudar a reconstruir o mundo.

[...]

- Vão a outra base amanhã? – perguntei deitada na cama, Edward tirou a camisa a jogando sobre a mochila e vindo para cima de mim.

- Sim, tudo bem você ficar com Emmett do lado de fora? Os caçadores não atacaram a mim e Rose.

- Claro, quanto menos contato tiver com aqueles bichos melhor. – ele riu e suas mãos começaram a empurrar minha camisa para cima enquanto dava beijos em meu estomago.

Conforme a camisa subia seus beijos também subiam, ele tirou minha camisa e voltou a beijar meu corpo, quando ele chegou aos meus seios e chupou um mamilo, agarrei seu rosto.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te beijando?

- Acha que devemos?

- Por que não deveríamos?

- Bem... – fiz um gesto para minha barriga, ele seguiu o olhar e quando voltou para mim sorriu.

- Você disse que queria. Você mentiu?

- Não, eu só... é uma boa ideia? Considerando o mundo acabado. – ele suspirou deitando a cabeça entre meus seios, seus braços rodeando minha cintura.

- Eu não sei. Ter um filho com você seria um sonho, mas entendo seu ponto. – passei os dedos por seu cabelo macio, quando ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar havia um fogo em seus olhos que me deixou pegando fogo.

- Mas eu quero te amar Bella, de todas as formas possíveis, e se o resultado for um filho, é por que é para ser.

- Ok. – ele sorriu.

- Ok?

- Sim, faça amor comigo e seja o que Deus quiser.

Edward riu se rastejando para cima e tomou meus lábios, suspirei contra sua boca agarrando seus ombros, enquanto sentia-o afastando minha calcinha e empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim. Arfei gemendo em sua boca, enquanto sua língua fazia comigo o mesmo que seus dedos.

Sem esperar muito Edward afastou sua calça e me penetrou, arfei afastando nossos lábios, a cabeça joga para trás em êxtase, ter ele dentro de mim nunca deixava de ser maravilhoso. Edward voltou a beijar meus seios enquanto empurrava seu pau dentro de mim, entrando e saindo, lentamente, assim como sua língua que torturava meus mamilos.

Eu já arranhava suas costas e gemia palavras sem sentindo pedindo por mais e mais, Edward parecendo querer o mesmo, aumentou a velocidade das suas estocadas, meu corpo começou a pulsar, e o prazer se construindo em meu baixo ventre era impossível de controlar.

Quando ele mordeu meu mamilo eu gritei agarrando seus cabelos, vindo com força, ele rosnou vindo também, seu gozo me inundando assim como o meu. Ficamos abraçados respirando com dificuldade. Edward tentou se levantar, mas o abracei com os braços e pernas não querendo que ele se afastasse, ele riu baixo e deitou a cabeça entre meus seios.

- Podia ficar aqui para sempre. – sussurrou e sorri.

- Então fique. – ele riu e beijou minha pele.

- Já que insiste.

Rimos e dormimos assim.

Acordei com um sobressalto, empurrei Edward do caminho em desespero. Oh meu Deus...

- Bella... – tampando a boca corri para fora do quarto, ouvi Edward xingar e me seguir me chamando, assim que cheguei ao banheiro vomitei.

As mãos de Edward agarraram meu cabelo o tirando do meu rosto e agradeci silenciosamente enquanto despejava no vaso novamente.

- O que está acontecendo... Oh merda, vista uma roupa. – ouvi o grunhido de Emmett, e só agora me toquei que estava pelada, sorte que Edward estava me protegendo do olhar de Emmett, infelizmente Edward parecia que também estava nu.

- Ow boa bunda Edward! – ouvi a voz de Rosie e gemi, ótimo, simplesmente ótimo.

- Rosie não olhe para isso. – Emmett guinchou e me sentindo melhor olhei para eles, Emmett tampava os olhos dela que ria.

- A sua é mais bonita mozão.

Duvidava, mas gosto não se discute né.

- Vocês podem nos dar licença? – Edward rosnou e ambos saíram.

- Já estamos indo. – ouvi a porta fechar e me voltei para Edward dando um sorriso tremulo.

- Tudo bem? – assenti e fui até a pia, Edward pegou um pouco de água e lavei a boca, mais limpa o olhei.

- Bella o que houve? – me joguei em seus braços tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Eu acho que estou grávida.

* * *

**N/A: Oieee povo pervooooo \o/**

**Primeira postagem nesse site, e vou subir no banquinho, ele soube da minha desgraça e veio atras de mim implorando o perdão, e como eu sou muito generosa cof, cof, cof eu perdoei u.u**

**Então deixa eu subir no banquinho com calma, por que faz tempo e não quero cair, pera deixa eu me firmar aqui...**

**Pronto to firme kkkkk**

**Então deixa eu falar já que to aki em cima e não quero cair, ****como todos sabem e se não sabem tão sabendo agora eu perdi minha conta no nyah :'(**

**É triste mas acontece, enfim to aki e como tenho fic pra porraaa vcs sabem, vou postar aki só algumas longfics.**

**Eu fiz uma votação no grupo e escolheram tres fics que mais gostam, mas não vou contar quais u.u**

**Vão saber daki a pouco quando postar os primeiros cap \o/ kkkkkkk**

**Vai ser um cap por dia em cada fic e começa hj.**

**Agora deixa eu ir que to com medo de cair desse banquinho.**

**Espera...**

**Desci**

**Então, deixa eu ir, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu amei ele.**

**Babyward a caminho \o/**

**bora comentar e fuiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Que venham bebezinhos lindos e fofos! E que a Rosie consiga ter seus babys também para que possa chama-lo de mozinhos kkkkkkkk Enfim o capitulo como sempre ta divo!**

**Quem gostou vai comentar muito e porque infelizmente não posso mais pedir recomendações. Mas vamos mostrar para a porra do Nyah o que estão perdendo! Divem muito nos comentários e vamos mostrar para a Paulinha que estamos ao seu lado firme e forte, pro que der e vier...sem deixar a peteca cair!**

**Paulinha IS2 U**

**Bjus Leh ^^**


	14. O Alienígena Fascinado

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**O Alienígena ******__Fascinado_

- Tudo bem? – assenti e fui até a pia, Edward pegou um pouco de água e lavei a boca, mais limpa o olhei.

- Bella o que houve? – me joguei em seus braços tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Eu acho que estou grávida.

Senti os braços de Edward ficarem rígidos em volta de mim, seu corpo todo parecia tenso na verdade, funguei me afastando um pouco para que pudesse encará-lo.

- Edward? Você me ouviu? – ele olhava para trás de mim, seu olhar perdido, o chamei novamente e ele finalmente me olhou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu acho, Rosie disse que ela teve duas gravidezes, ela perdeu o bebê, mas me disse os sintomas, enjoos e fraqueza... – funguei novamente quando o medo afundou em mim, e se eu perdesse meu bebê, desde que a possibilidade de engravidar estava clara e eu queria esse bebê.

-Bella, o que houve? – eu senti uma nova ânsia e corri para a privada vomitando de novo.

Edward ficou comigo esfregando minhas costas enquanto eu vomitava violentamente, com certeza eu devia estar grávida.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Edward sussurrou nunca deixando meu lado, embora não fosse muito agradável que se namorado... marido ficasse te vendo vomitar, ainda sim significava muito que ele não tivesse saído do meu lado.

Quando parecia que mais nada ia sair de mim, Edward me ajudou a me limpar e me carregou de volta para o quarto, fui colocada gentilmente na cama, ele ficou sobre mim afastando o cabelo do meu rosto, pegou sua camiseta do chão e limpou meu rosto úmido.

- Se sente melhor amor?

- Um pouquinho. Mas estou com medo. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Do que?

- Rosie perdeu dois bebês, não quero perder o nosso Edward. – ele me olhou parecendo angustiado.

- Acha que ela perdeu por ela ser como eu e estar com Emmett?

- Eu não sei, pode ser que ela não possa ter filhos, ou que nós não somos tão parecidos como você pensa, e humanos e grhotkrinininos não podem ter filhos. – ele sorriu, com certeza por que falei o nome errado, se inclinando mais sobre mim ele encostou a testa na minha.

Suspirei quando ele colocou a mão sobre meu rosto e tampei sua mão com a minha, ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, quando ele se afastou para me encarar, sua voz era firme.

- Eu queria poder lhe dar uma garantia Bella, lhe afirmar que você pode ter esse bebê, mas eu não posso então eu só vou rezar, pedindo a divindade seja qual for à do meu povo ou a sua que permita que sejamos felizes. Não há nada que eu amaria mais que ter filhos com você, mas se eu não tiver, não há problema, tendo você eu já sou um homem extremamente feliz.

Tem como não amar um homem desses?

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer.

- Só digo o que sinto. E o que eu sinto Bella, é que não importa o que aconteça, estando com você tudo vale a pena. – funguei o puxando para baixo, ele deitou ao meu lado me deixando abraçá-lo até adormecer.

Meus olhos abriram na manhã seguinte com certa dificuldade, tentei me levantar, mas pareceu como se tivesse tijolos sobre mim, grunhia tentando me mover, mas estava difícil.

Respirei fundo deixando meu corpo ficar largado na cama, por que me sentia tão fraca? Eu nem fiz tanto esforço ontem... de repente minha mente foi inundada com lembranças, conversa com Rosie, e depois Edward e meu vomito desmedido ontem, e agora essa canseira.

Eu realmente estou grávida.

Edward e eu vamos ter um bebê. Eu queria sorrir, saltar, cantar, comemorar, mas o medo ainda pairava em cima de mim, e se eu não conseguisse manter essa gravidez. E se eu perdesse esse bebê que eu já amava. Sim eu já amo meu bebê, como não amar essa pequena parte de Edward dentro de mim?

- Bella? – virei na direção da voz, sorri ao ver Edward parado na porta, ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Edward. – sussurrei, minha voz parecia seca e quebrada, ele se apressou até mim, notei em suas mãos a garrafa de água, ele a abriu e me ajudou a sorver alguns goles.

Queria perguntar por que estava tão mole, mas nem as palavras queriam sair da minha boca. Lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, Edward as notou e as secou com os polegares.

- Não chore, essa moleza e os enjoos vão passar. É só o bebê com fome.

- Fome?

- Isso, vou pegar algo para comer, você deve estar faminta já que dormiu o dia todo.

- Dormi?

- Sim, Rosie disse que é normal. O feto deve estar finalmente formado, você precisa comer bem e tomar bastante água. Ele vai precisar agora.

Ele beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto, voltando rapidamente com comida, era outra daquela farinha com algum enlatado que Emmett fazia, não era muito bom, mas tinha consistência, e era o que meu bebê precisa agora.

Edward ficou ao meu lado enquanto eu comia, assim que eu acabei me deu mais água e me arranjou algumas barrinhas de cereal, as devorei com urgência me sentindo um pouco mais forte. Com a ajuda de Edward me sentei, ele colocou meus pés sobre seu colo os massageando, ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos.  
Edward parecia calmo e sereno, ele não quer seu bebê? A primeira vez que discutimos ele parecia querer, mas agora... o que havia de errado? Algo estava errado, tinha que estar. Cansando do silêncio bati meu pé em seu estômago, ele me olhou.

- Não quer meu bebê?

- O que?

- Você não parece muito feliz com essa gravidez, você não o quer? – eu estava pronta para bater nele e me esconder se ele disse não.

- Claro que eu quero. – graças a Deus, eu já estava em pânico, aonde eu ia me esconder? Nem fudendo eu saio lá fora sozinha, com a minha sorte daria de cara com caçadores errantes.

- Então... – ele suspirou pegando minhas mãos entre as suas. - Só estou um pouco assustado Bella.

- Está?

- Eu não quero te perder.

A voz de Edward foi sombria, um pouco assustadora e só me fez pensar naquele filme Aliem, tipo quando o povo de Edward veio, eu tinha cinco anos e não tinha como eu assistir esse filme, mas me falaram dele, e não é nada bonito.

- Eu vou ter um bebê normal né?

- O que quer dizer com normal?

- Há sabe, dez dedinhos nas mãos e dez nos pés, um nariz uma boca, olhos como os seus e com a sua marca e tudo mais que bebês tem, eu não quero ter uma versão do Aliem.

- Aliem o filme? – assenti o fazendo rir. – Ele vai ser normal Bella.

- Ou ela.

- Claro, ou ela. – ele sorriu puxando minhas mãos, beijando meus dedos. – Eu sinto que a fiz se sentir rejeitada amor, eu estou tão feliz com o bebê, só tenho medo de lhe perder ou o nosso bebê.

Me inclinei em direção a ele o abraçando, ele me puxou para seu colo enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, Edward beijou minha pele em seguida respirando meu cheiro. - Eu te amo Bella, e você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo ao conceber nosso primeiro filho. –o empurrei para encará-lo.

- Primeiro? – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

- Claro, quero pelo menos uns cinco.

Oh meu...

- Você está brincando comigo? – guinchei arregalando os olhos, ele riu se inclinando para bicar seus lábios nos meus.

- Sim, estou. Mas talvez mais dois?

- Hmmm, três filhos. – acho que podia nos ver com três bebês.

Dois meninos e uma menininha, os três brincando entre si, nos chamando de papai e mamãe.

- Acho que três está bom... – parei de falar quando outra ânsia violenta me atacou e sai empurrando Edward em direção o banheiro.

Assim que cheguei despejando tudo que comi, senti Edward atrás de mim acariciando minhas costas. Vomitei e vomitei, sentindo a fraqueza voltar, se toda vez que eu ficasse grávida ficasse assim não ia querer mais filhos não.

Três filhos. Nem fudendo.

Durante os próximos dias eu fiquei igual, lutando entre fraqueza e vomitando até as tripas. Rosie e Emmett foram muito legais me fazendo companhia no quarto já que só conseguia sair da cama para vomitar. Então eles se sentavam comigo para conversar ou só fazer companhia.

Imaginei o quão difícil devia ser para Rosie ficar em torno, quando ela perdeu dois bebês. Mas a alienígena estava se mostrando uma verdadeira amiga, e uma pessoa de bem. Ela estava sempre preocupada com o meu bem-estar, tentado me deixar o mais confortável possível.

Ela estava se tornando cada vez mais uma verdadeira amiga.

A busca pelas peças havia sido deixada de lado, embora insistisse que Edward fosse ele não queria sair do meu lado, assim como Rosie e Emmett. Meu bebê já tinha tantos protetores e nem tinha nascido ainda.

Já devia ter feito uma semana, talvez uns dias a mais quando eu acordei completamente disposta.

Os enjoos assim com a fraqueza haviam passado. Acordei antes de Edward que dormia me agarrando protetoramente, me desvencilhei dos seus braços e fui para o banheiro. Esvaziei um galão de água na banheira me lavando rapidamente.

Voltei para o quarto usando uma roupa limpa, estava me sentindo muito melhor. Sentei na cama devorando algumas barrinhas que tinha em minha mochila, Edward se moveu e a não me sentir sentou com um sobressalto.

- Bella?

- Aqui. – quando ele me viu respirou fundo ficando aliviado a me ver, ele me encarou com um sorriso.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, os enjoos passaram.

- Isso é bom, eu já estava começando a entrar em pânico, mesmo Rosie dizendo que era normal.

- Sim, então agora é certeza, estamos tendo um bebê. – toquei meu estômago com reverência, Edward se aproximou colocando a mão sobre a minha.

- Sim você definitivamente está grávida.

- Está feliz não é? – ele ergueu o rosto me encarando, seu sorriso podia iluminar um quarto escuro.

- Imensamente. Sei que há a possibilidade de você perdê-lo, mas no momento eu não me importo, só consigo pensar no nosso futuro, na nossa família.

Me joguei em seus braços o apertando com força. Eu pensava o mesmo, temia que nosso bebê não nascesse, mas no momento, iria me preocupar com a nossa família.

- Vamos Bella sua vez. – olhei para Emmett e suspirando peguei outra carta do baralho e descartei, ele grunhiu. – Nem está prestando atenção.

- Por que diz isso? – ele pegou a carta que descartei.

- É o coringa.

- Merda. Desculpe-me Emmett, eu só... – ele bufou.

- Eu sei, não acredito que ela não me quer lá.

- É para o nosso bem Emmett, aquelas coisas só atacam humanos, eles vão ficar bem.

- Então por que está tão nervosa.

- É a primeira vez que Edward e eu nos afastamos. Estou um pouco, ansiosa acho.

- Não fique Bella, eles vão voltar logo.

- Eu espero. Vamos jogar, vou me concentrar dessa vez.

Ele assentiu e voltamos a jogar, infelizmente eu não sou muito boa, e mesmo concentrada, Emmett estava chutando minha bunda. Estávamos rindo quando eu perdi outra partida e joguei as cartas na sua cara quando a porta se abriu.

Eu saltei do meu lugar correndo para Edward, parei abruptamente ao ver suas roupas sujas de fuligem assim como seu rosto.

- Edward. – suas feições suavizaram quando ele me olhou, antes ele parecia poder matar um só com o seu olhar.

- Bella. – ele suspirou, me puxando para seus braços e me apertando com força contra seu peito. – Você está bem? Teve mais enjoos? – me afastei.

- Eu estou, mas por que está tão sujo? – ele grunhiu.

- Rosalie.

- Rosie? – Emmett começou e ela apareceu tão suja quanto Edward.

- Mozão, tinha que ver eu chutei a bunda daquele Kraçaki, não foi Ewdhinrk.

- Sim e foi desnecessário. - ele rosnou, Emmett empurrou Rosie atrás de si protetoramente.

- Hey, calma lá, seja o que for, Rosie não fez intencionalmente.

- Ela fez sim. Não havia motivos para atacar o caçador.

- E desde quando precisa de motivos para se livrar daqueles pedaços de merda? – ela grunhiu de trás de Emmett.

- Eu não sei você Rhoswary, mas eu quero viver para minha Bella, e mais para frente, quando eu terminar a máquina e garantir que Bella esteja segura eu apoiarei caçarmos e matarmos todos os Kraçaki existentes, mas por enquanto essa não é a minha prioridade. Se é a sua, me avise que eu vou sozinho na próxima vez.

Emmett se virou para Rosie, consegui pegar um vislumbre dela, ela parece ter entendido as palavras de Edward pois não olhava mais animada e sim envergonhada.

- Rosie ele está certo. Precisamos ajudar Edward a construir a máquina, depois nos livraremos dos caçadores.

- Sim, eu entendo agora, não pensei... – ela suspirou e encarou Edward. – Perdoe-me Ewdhinrk, não farei de novo.

- Certo, venha Bella. – ele agarrou minha mão me levando para o quarto, assim que estávamos sozinhos, dei uma boa olhada nele.

- Não se machucou não é?

- Só cortes e arranhões.

- Espere aqui.

Corri para a cozinha pegando uma bacia com um pouco de água e um pano e voltei para o quarto. Edward estava nu, fechei a porta rapidamente.

- Hmmm, trouxe água. – ele sorriu para mim se sentando na cama.

- Obrigado.

Sorrindo timidamente me ajoelhei ao lado dele passando o pano por sua pele, e tendo a certeza que ele não tinha machucados, como ele disse só cortes e arranhões e depois de limpos eles iam ficar bem.

Acabei ficando entre suas pernas e vi sua ereção crescer entre nós, olhei para baixo e Edward rosnou, voltei a olhar para ele e havia desejo nos seus olhos, sorrindo maliciosa dessa vez me inclinei e o tomei na boca.

Edward gemeu alto.

Desde que eu havia passado mal por causa da gravidez, não havíamos nos tocado, sentia falta de tê-lo em mim, comigo, mas eu quero ele tanto, e agora eu estava mais do que bem.

Então me deliciei no seu pau, chupando e lambendo, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás quando desci os lábios até suas bolas as chupando, depois de dar um pouco de atenção a elas, voltei para seu pau o engolindo quase inteiro.

- Bella... – ele rosnou, sem tirar seu pau da boca o olhei, ele já vazava seu pré-gozo e gemi com o sabor doce.

Ele me afastou me puxando para a cama, praticamente rasgando as roupas do meu corpo, quando me teve nua sobre a cama me colocou de quatro para ele, agarrou meus quadris empurrando seu pau com força dentro de mim.

Eu gritei alto sentindo ele acordar cada terminação nervosa dentro da minha boceta, seu pau delicioso entrava forte e rápido dentro de mim me fazendo ver estrelas e constelações.

Querendo mais, coloquei a mão entre nossos corpos e provoquei meu clitóris, Edward se inclinou contra mim, seu peito pressionado em minhas costas enquanto ele continuava empurrando com força.

- Edward... porra...

- Tão apertado Bella, podia foder sua boceta o dia todo.

- Então fode. – gemi quando ele agarrou meus peitos beliscando os mamilos com o indicador e o polegar.

Esfreguei meu clitóris com mais urgência, meu gozo estava cada vez mais próximo, ter o pau de Edward em mim, suas mãos nos meus peitos, e as minhas no meu clitóris estava me deixando louca, mas quando Edward empurrou seu pau tão forte que minhas pernas estavam falhando, ele atingiu meu ponto especial com suas investidas, e foi o que eu precisava, eu vim com força em volta do seu pau, Edward gemeu com o aperto da minha boceta que estava mordiscando seu pau e gozou dentro de mim, me abraçou apertado quando ambos desfalecemos na cama.

Algum tempo depois mais recuperados, Edward deitou ao meu lado me puxando para seu peito, deitei a cabeça sobre ele dando um beijo aqui e ali na sua pele quente e suada do nosso sexo.

- Eu senti sua falta. – murmurei dando mais beijos, ele gemeu.

- Eu também amor, senti falta de te tocar, de estar dentro de você. – assenti.

- Nunca mais vamos ficar tanto tempo sem fazer amor.

- Eu apoio essa ideia. – ele riu e me apertou com força entre os braços e me aconcheguei nele.

Bocejei alto, essa gravidez me deixa tão sonolenta. Comecei a dormir não sem antes ouvir um eu te amo de Edward e sorri derivando para a terra dos sonhos.

[...]

- Acha que é uma boa ideia eles andarem pela cidade?

- O mozão sabe se cuidar Bella. – eu ri, embora por dentro estivesse em pânico.

Emmett precisava pegar suprimentos em outro prédio um pouco longe, ele pediu para Edward ajudá-lo, ainda não me sentia confortável em estar tão longe de Edward. E depois da pequena viagem de Edward e Rosie, vai saber o que Edward e Emmett encontrariam.

- O que você gostaria de comer hoje? Lembre-se que come por dois. – sorri acariciando a minha barriga.

- O que você tem ai? – começamos a revirar os armários.

Realmente precisávamos repor as coisas, tem tão pouco aqui. Embora eu não gostasse, foi bom eles irem. Eu precisava comer bem, pois o bebê precisava de forças.

- Já pensou em um nome? – olhe para Rosie.

- Não na verdade. Nem sabemos se é menina ou menina. Quando... bem você... – ela sorriu, me tirando da minha miséria.

- Eu teria chamado a menina de Ângela, já o menino Brandon.

- São bonitos. Vocês ainda tentam ter bebês?

- Sim, mas desde os dois primeiros abortos, eu não engravidei mais.

- Eu sinto tanto. – ela sorriu um pouco e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Obrigada Bella, vamos rezar para o seu bebê vingar, eu posso não ser uma mãe, mas eu sou uma tia incrível. – ri assentindo.

- Você será... – parei de falar quando ouvi os grunhidos e barulhos da porta.

- O que é isso? – Rosie começou a ir para a sala e a segui, ela parou de repente e bati nela.

- Ouch, o que houve? – olhei por trás de Rosie minha boca ficando aberta ao ver que Edward e Emmett empurravam para o chão um homem, eles tinham o acorrentado.

Já ia reclamar disso, quando o cara levantou o rosto e a marca assim como a de Edward e Rosie marcava o rosto dele e os mesmo olhos.

Ele é um grhotki sei lá o que.

- Mhar stkoteem, gharg! – ele rosnou, seja o que for não parecia ser bom.

- O que ele disse? – sussurrei para Rosie, ao falar os olhos dele caíram em mim e dei um passo para trás, se olhar pudesse matar eu já estaria mortinha.

Pelo jeito esse grhotk não sei do que, não é como Edward e Rosie, então por que ele está na Terra?

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaa povo pervo**

**Eita que apareceu mais um personagem**

**Nova York mesmo pos apocalipse ainda é movimentada em kkkkkk**

**Quem acham que é esse grhot não sei do que é?**

**Leh acha que é o Jasper, eu acho que é...**

**Só digo no próximo cap muauhauhuhauah(risada maléfica) rsrsrs**

**Enfim, amandooo os coments**

**Eu me preocupei por um momento que mudando de site seria abandonada, ia escrever pro vácuo, seria triste, mas iria kkkkk**

**Mas enfim, vocês estão aki \o/**

**Mega feliz *.***

**Hj ta um calor infernal, então o banquinho ta na geladeira e ja disse que não vai vir kkkk eu to morrendo aki e com preguiça de ir atras dele hehe**

**Então ja vou**

**Bora comentar e me digam o que acharam do cap, Bebeward chegando *.* como acham que vai ser essa gravidez, e esse personagem novo?**

**Fuiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Jasper é você? Kkkk sim, seja você, por favor! Kkkkk**

**Tenho 'invejinha' das cenas hot como eu queria estar no lugar da Bella \O/ kkkkkkk**

**E aí ninas e ninos gostaram do cap? Amaram? Então deixem muitos comentários e digam nos coments o que vocês acham que o neném vai ser... Menino ou Menina?**

**Se for menina bem que a Paulinha podia colocar o nome de Mia e se for menino Arthur... pq acho nomes lindos**

**Bjus da Leh ;D**


	15. O Alienígena Preocupado

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Obs. Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

Obs.100% Beward

Obs. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII**_

_**O Alienígena Preocupado**_

_- __Mharst koteem__, __gharg__! – ele rosnou, seja o que for não parecia ser bom._

_- O que ele disse? – sussurrei para Rosie, ao falar os olhos dele caíram em mim e dei um passo para trás, se olhar pudesse matar eu já estaria mortinha._

_Pelo jeito esse __grhotk__ não sei do que, não é como Edward e Rosie, então por que ele está na Terra?_

- Você não vai querer saber. – ela resmungou.

Olhei para Edward que fez uma careta, ele pegou meu olhar.

- Onde o acharam? – Rosie perguntou antes que alguém falasse algo.

- Estávamos indo pegar os mantimentos, quando ele nos atacou. – Emmett resmungou dando um empurrão no aliem que xingou, eu acho ele parecia só falar a língua de Edward e Rosie.

- Os atacou? Ele estava sozinho? – ambos assentiram.

- Ele disse o por quê? – perguntei e todos me olharam.

- Por que? E há motivo para isso? – Emmett perguntou e bufei.

- Bem, ele tem que ter um motivo para estar na Terra, os grhot não sei do que se foram há anos, por que esse cara está aqui? Se ele fosse um desgarrado como vocês ele não os atacaria.

- Bella está certa. – Rosie falou e encarou o alien com as mãos na cintura. – Então por que está aqui? – ele rosnou para ela.

- Ele não é de falar muito. – ela bufou.

- Dhent kaoghar ttwertrra? – ele ficou em silêncio, Emmett o empurrou rudemente.

- Responda. – ele o encarou.

- Tire as mãos de mim humano.

- Olha ele fala. – murmurei, ele me encarou com ódio.

- Lógico que eu falo, humana.

Um poço de educação.

- O que faz na Terra? – Edward perguntou e ele se voltou para ele com ódio.

- Outros virão atrás de mim.

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- E quando vierem, iremos matá-lo Ewdhinrk, seu traidor. – Edward deu um passo para trás, Emmett o empurrou com força no chão, o alien resmungou e grunhiu na sua língua.

- Merda! – Rosie resmungou, me apressei em ir para Edward, mas ela me segurou. – Não chegue perto dele. – apontou para o alien no chão e assenti.

Olhei para Edward, ele veio correndo me tomando nos braços.

- Edward. – chorei agarrando sua camisa.

- Nada vai acontecer Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e estremeci, mas concordei.

Embora por dentro eu estivesse em pânico.

Se outros viessem e pegassem Edward?

Nós precisávamos partir imediatamente. Ficar o mais longe daqui, antes que eles chegassem... meus pensamentos pararam, quando Edward me afastou agarrando meu rosto.

- Eles não vão nos achar.

- Mas...

- Hey, acredite em mim, eu vou mantê-los seguros. – respirei fundo algumas vezes e assenti.

Ele iria.

- Mas se mantenha seguro também, precisamos de você. – ele sorriu encostando a testa na minha.

- Eu vou. Mas você vem em primeiro lugar Bella, vocês, sempre vocês. – eu não podia ir contra ele, nosso bebê vinha antes de nós.

- Ok. – ele se afastou de mim, e olhamos para o alien, ele olhava entre nós com espanto e nojo ao mesmo tempo.

- Se aliou a uma humana? – ele cuspiu as palavras, Rosie bufou.

- Você devia tentar, quem sabe não desestressa um pouco. – ele a olhou com horror.

- Ambos são traidores. – rosnou mostrando os dentes pontudos.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – todos ignoramos o alien, para decidir o que fazer.

- Eu voto por matá-lo. – Rosie sorriu diabolicamente para o alien, ele se encolheu um pouco.

- Não podemos matá-lo.

- Não podemos? – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha e grunhi me voltando para Edward.

- Não podemos, não somos como os grhot sei lá das quantas, somos humanos, e ainda temos alguma humanidade.

- Não sou humana. – Rosie grunhiu, mas continuei olhando Edward.

Ele sabia o que eu pensava da humanidade, ela era uma vadia, não me cansava de repetir, mas eu esperava que pelo menos entre nós, encontrássemos o respeito e o companheirismo, coisas que eu nunca vi desde que meu planeta foi atacado. Sempre fora cada um por si, e eu estava cansada disso, eu queria a compaixão, o respeito e o amor ao próximo.

- Temos onde prendê-lo? – Rosie olhou em choque para nós.

- Quer mantê-lo? Como um cachorrinho de estimação?

- Não, mas quem sabe com o tempo ele não muda de lado?

- Não vai acontecer.

- Impossível. – Rosie e o alien falaram juntos.

- Não somos Deuses Rhoswary, não está nas nossas mãos quem morre e quem vive. Bella tem razão, não temos o direito de tirar a vida dele.

- Ele pode nos matar. Vocês já pensaram nisso?

- Somos dois grhotkrianos, e um humano muito forte, podemos dar conta. – apontou para Emmett, bufei cruzando os braços.

- Você está... – Rosie começou, mas Edward negou, eles se encararam por alguns poucos segundos e assentiram trocando alguma mensagem secreta.

- Você está frágil amor. – Edward falou por fim beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Ok.

Parece que eles não queriam que o alien soubesse que estou grávida. Se eles não queriam, melhor ficar na minha.

- Então onde vamos colocá-lo?

- Tem aquele pequeno banheiro do lado área de serviço.

- É um bom lugar, pode acorrentá-lo a pia. Alias onde arranjaram, as correntes?

- São dele. O maldito tentou prender Edward, mas o peguei desprevenido.

- Certo. Faça uma vistoria nele, para ver se não tem nenhuma outra chave ou algum tipo de localizador nele.

O alien praguejou, pelo jeito tinha. Antes que ele falasse, Emmett lhe deu uma pancada que o desfaleceu imediatamente.

Rapidamente Edward e Emmett o despiram e começaram a buscar coisas nele. Encontraram um pequeno rastreador, ainda não tinha ativado e mais um par de chaves para as algemas.

Fui para a sala cansada dessa vistoria. Rosie acabou por vir se juntar a mim.

- Como está?

- Bem, e você?

- Um pouco chateada. Ainda acho que devíamos matar o bastardo.

- Rosie não pense assim. Não temos o direito de matar ninguém. – ela colocou a mão sobre meu estomago.

- E se ele fugir e... e... – coloquei minha mão sobre a dela.

- Vamos ficar bem. Antes de me tocar e tocar no bebê ele teria que passar por dois grhotkrininos e Emmett. – ela riu.

- Grhotkrianos.

- Que seja. – bufei e ela riu mais.

Pouco tempo depois Emmett e Edward surgiram na sala, eles carregavam a roupa do alien e algumas parafernálias alien.

- Vocês deixaram ele pelado no banheiro? – Rosie perguntou apontando o queixo para as roupas, Emmett fez uma careta.

- Claro que não. Coloquei roupas minhas nele.

- Ainda bem, já vi a bunda nua de Edward, já ultrapassei meu limite de caras nus.

- Hey! – ela riu batendo seu ombro no meu e rimos.

- Minha bunda é muito bonita fique sabendo.

- Eu concordo. – falei erguendo a mão, Emmett bufou.

- A minha é melhor Bellinha. – piscou e Edward rosnou.

- Não pisque para ela.

- É um gesto de amigos Edward.

- Eu não gosto. – resmungou, rindo me levantei indo até ele o abraçando pelos ombros, ele me abraçou pela cintura me levantando do chão.

- Podemos ir ao quarto?

- Claro amor.

Pedimos licença, Rosie anunciou que ia fazer o jantar, ela foi para a cozinha acompanhada de Emmett, e eu fui carregada para o quarto, o que estava muito bom, então nem reclamei.

Ao chegarmos, Edward me colocou na cama deitando sobre mim, passei as mãos por seu cabelo o afastando do rosto, ele sorriu abaixando o rosto até os lábios roçarem contra os meus, gemi baixinho o envolvendo com as pernas e chupando seus lábios entre os meus.

Edward grunhiu.

- Quero estar dentro de você.

- Por favor. – gemi me esfregando nele, arfei ao sentir sua ereção.

- Sim? – perguntou novamente e assenti apressadamente.

Edward saiu de cima de mim, arrancando suas roupas, tentei arrancar as minhas, mas não fui tão rápida. Edward sorriu começando a tirar as minhas roupas por mim, rasgando algumas peças na sua afobação. Eu só ria tentando ajudá-lo.

Quando ambos estávamos nus, ele voltou a deitar sobre mim, gemi com o contato pele a pele, passei as mãos por seus ombros indo para as costas, ele beijou meus lábios primeiro, em seguida deixando beijos por meu colo, indo pros seios, que ele provocou mordiscando os mamilos e chupando.

Deus isso é bom.

Seus beijos desceram mais, pela minha barriga, e descendo, quando chegou entre minhas pernas, ele as afastou enterrando seu rosto entre as minhas coxas. Gritei agarrando seus cabelos, Edward grunhiu afastando meus lábios me dando uma longa lambida, eu já estava molhada, mas depois dessa, minha boceta era um rio.

Ele lambeu e chupou minha boceta, sempre que eu estava a ponto de vir ele parava, e beijava a parte interna das minhas coxas, deixava beijos e mordidinhas.

- Edward, por favor... – gemi quando ele me provocava novamente, eu o queria em mim.

- Diga amor.

- Eu quero você.

- Sou seu. – sussurrou esfregando o nariz na minha boceta e soprando meu sexo em seguida.

- Edward... – grunhi dessa vez, ele riu.

- Me peça Bella, me peça.

- Me fode. – rosnei as palavras, ele sorriu brilhantemente.

- Com prazer. – voltando a ficar sobre mim, agarrou minhas pernas colocando em volta dele e afundou em mim me fazendo vir imediatamente.

Gritei cravando as unhas em seus braços, Edward abaixou a cabeça esmagando seus lábios contra os meus, empurrando a língua em minha boca exatamente como seu pau fazia em mim.

Entrando e saindo, dominando cada canto de mim. Eu podia ter acabado de vir, mas suas investidas fortes estavam me deixando louca. Eu gemi quando o prazer começou a se construir novamente. Edward levou a mão entre nós esfregando meu clitóris, gritei contra seus lábios, sentindo a nova onda de prazer que me arrebatou.

Suas investidas eram fortes e rápidas, e o prazer da fricção na minha carne sensível era maravilhoso. Eu já podia sentir o prazer se formando de novo. Edward parecia estar perto também, pois seus impulsos eram frenéticos.

Quando seu pau bateu no lugar certo eu gritei, meu corpo estremeceu sob o dele quando vim com força. Edward gemeu vindo em seguida, minha boceta piscava ordenhando o pau dele. Quando terminou ambos respiramos com dificuldade, o corpo dele caiu para o lado e me puxou contra seus braços.

O abracei apertado dando um grande bocejo.

- Descanse amor. – Edward sussurrou me apertando em seus braços e sorri.

- Ok.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente. O quarto estava escuro e não havia nenhum sinal de Edward. Me sentando bocejei e olhei em volta, minhas roupas estavam dobradas ao pé da cama. Me levantei me vestindo, e sai do quarto, meu estomago roncou, eu devo ter perdido o jantar.

Fui até a cozinha, cheguei na dispensa e abri pegando um pacote de bolachas. Ia voltar ao quarto quando ouvi vozes. Fui em direção a elas e congelei.

No banheiro da área de serviço, na porta estava sentando em uma cadeira Edward, não dava para ver o alien, mas definitivamente dava para ouvir as vozes.

- Tem certeza que não quer comer? – Edward perguntou, o alien bufou, Edward suspirou alto.

- Thavaa hstkeeh frohhe? – o alien grunhiu e começou a comer, pelo menos é o que parecia pelo balanço das correntes.

- Essa comida é nojenta.

- Cale-se e coma. – eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos achei que eles não falariam mais, estava quase voltando para o quarto, quando Edward falou. – Qual seu nome?

O aliem grunhiu ignorando Edward. Eles ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo, o único barulho o dele comendo.

- Vamos, não prefere que o chamemos pelo seu nome?

- Sou Jazzhappark.

Eita. É um pior que o outro.

- Certo. Jazzhappark., por que está aqui? – ouve um longo silêncio, esperei Edward perguntar novamente, mas ele finalmente falou.

- Viemos matá-lo Ewdhinrk. – engoli em seco.

- Por que?

- Sabemos o que está fazendo. Indo em bases, atacando Kraçaki, sabemos que está reconstruindo a maldita maquina de seu pai.

- E se estiver, isso não é da conta de ninguém.

- Nosso povo não pensa assim. Você está nos traindo, ajudando esses humanos, se envolvendo com eles. Você e a mulher, são uma vergonha para os grhotkrianos.

- Vergonha tenho eu do nosso povo, do que fizeram com um planeta inteiro, destruindo vidas, separando famílias. Matamos o nosso planeta, e em seguida a Terra, não há limites para a destruição que causamos.

- Tínhamos que sobreviver. – rosnou o aliem.

- A custa dos outros? Não podíamos ter esperado a maquina do meu pai? Podíamos ter pedido ajuda a Terra, mas não, todos preferiram matar um planeta inteiro só para salvar o nosso. Prefiro ser um traidor a ser como vocês.

- Então aceite seu destino Ewdhinrk, pois mais de nós estamos vindo, e vamos matá-lo, assim como sua humana.

Estremeci e voltei para o quarto.

Não queria ouvir mais nada.

Comi minhas bolachas, quando estava cheia, as deixei no criado mudo ao lado da cama e deitei fechando os olhos, adormecendo imediatamente.

[...]

Emmett com a ajuda de Edward descarregou os mantimentos trazidos. Ambos haviam ido logo cedo buscar a comida que não conseguiram no dia anterior. Rosie e eu colocávamos os enlatados na dispensa.

- Vocês deixaram o rastreador dele bem longe?

- Sim, andamos o mais longe possível desse prédio e dos mantimentos, e jogamos no mar. – Emmett moveu as sobrancelhas, e rimos.

- Isso vai deixá-los loucos.

- Sim. – terminamos de guardar tudo, e Emmett começou a preparar o jantar.

Edward me puxou para seu colo dando beijos em meu ombro, e me abraçando.

- Eu acho que está na hora de irmos. – todos se voltaram para ele.

- Ir?

- Para onde?

- Quando vamos? – perguntei, ignorando Emmett e Rosie.

- Em alguns dias. Nova York não é seguro, eu já consegui todas as peças que poderia querer aqui. Vamos andar amanhã para conseguir algumas roupas e depois partir.

- Ok. – concordei, Rose levantou de repente derrubando a cadeira.

- Não podem ir. Não é seguro.

- Não posso ficar aqui, Rhoswary. O lugar onde devo fincar a maquina tem que ser um solo fértil, e não é em Nova York.

- Onde então?

- É longe. Meses de viagem, mas precisamos ir, não há mais nada em Nova York para nós.

- Mas...

- E o cara no banheiro? – Emmett perguntou fazendo um gesto com a mão para a área de serviço, Edward suspirou.

- Eu não sei, não quero matá-lo, mas levá-lo conosco... – ele parou de falar esfregando o rosto. – Eu não sei.

- Podemos deixá-lo aqui quando nós formos.

- Nós? – ela empinou o queixo.

- Sim, nós dissemos que íamos ajudar com a maquina.

- Sim vocês disseram.

- Então vão conosco? – perguntei feliz, ela sorriu.

- Vai ser duro deixar as maravilhosas acomodações e a cama, mas iremos.

- Vamos voltar a dormir na tenda. – resmunguei e Edward riu abraçando meus ombros e beijando minha bochecha.

- Desculpe amor. – dei de ombros.

- Eu vou sobreviver, mas vou sentir falta da cama.

- Eu também. – murmurou Emmett, acho que antes de Rosie, ele também teve seus anos de tendas.

- Estou feliz que vão conosco.

- Como se eu fosse perder o nascimento do bebê. – ela piscou e ri colocando as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Não seria o mesmo sem vocês quando chegasse a hora.

- Pode apostar que quando chegar a hora estarei do seu lado Bella. – Rosie prometeu e assenti esticando a mão, ela a pegou dando um aperto gentil.

É iríamos partir, felizmente Emmett e Rosie iriam conosco, ouvi movimentação no banheiro e Emmett foi ver o que era. Me senti um pouco mal de deixar o alien para trás, mas levá-lo conosco não era seguro e agora precisávamos ser seguros, se não por nós, pelo bebê.

[...]

No dia seguinte, sai com Edward, achamos algumas lojas não muito acabadas e pegamos roupas novas. Eu aproveitei para pegar roupas largas, não sabia o quanto minha barriga cresceria, mas era bom se preparar.

Passamos por mercearias e pegamos o que pudemos encontrar também. Ao voltarmos ao apartamento, Rosie e Emmett já preparavam suas malas com mantimentos, Emmett levaria uma mochila tão grande quanto à de Edward só com comida e água. Rosie levaria roupas e água.

Eu levaria roupas também, mas não muita, Edward não queria que eu carregasse peso.

Naquela noite tomamos um banho, tipo um senhor banho, lavando tudo e aproveitando bem a água fresca, só Deus sabia quando teríamos outras oportunidades.

Nosso amigo alien, não gostou muito da noticia que iríamos abandoná-lo, deixamos comida fácil para ele, daria para vários dias, ou ele se soltaria, ou alguém viria por ele, era o que eu esperava. Rosie e Emmett esperavam que a comida acabasse e ele morresse de fome.

Quem podia culpá-los por odiar o grhot sei lá o que.

Na manhã seguinte, com as malas prontas partimos do apartamento de Emmett e Rosie. Edward religou seu rastreador, agora buscando pelo local onde fincar a maquina. Ele achava que já tinha peças suficientes, e ia começar a montá-la a noite quando parássemos para acampar. O que faltasse, quando parássemos em alguma cidade, ele podia tentar arranjar mais peças.

Com um ultimo olhar para o prédio que foi nosso lar em poucos dias, me virei e segui meu Ewdhinrk, em direção ao desconhecido, pelo menos dessa vez não estaríamos mais sozinhos, era uma grande mudança, e uma boa.

Estar sozinha nesse mundo devastado por aliens era assustador, mas era mais tranquilo quando se tem dois grhot sei lá o que e Emmett.

* * *

N/A: Olaaa povo pervo \o/

tendo uma boa terça?

Eita eles deixaram o Jazz nao sei das quantas pra tras Oo

E agora?

Aposto que ninguem esperava por essa ne rsrs

Pra onde eles vao agora? Sabemos q o povo do Edward esta bravo com ele

Mais aliens vindo, isso é mal

Amandooo os coments, tao divoss

Nem vou escrever muito pq to postando do cel. Digitar aki é tenso rsrs

Bora comentar e me digam suas teorias do que acham que vai acontecer agora

Bjsss fuiiiii

.

N/B: esses grhot sei lá o que viu kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

O que será que vai ser dessa nova jornada? E o Jazz sei lá o que que sabemos ser o Jasper? E a Alice aparece quando?

Algo me diz que a Bella vai ficar com dó do alienígena no banheiro e querer voltar para buscar... kkkkkkk

Quem gostou vai comentar muitooo \ooo/

bjusLeh ^^


	16. O Alienígena Saudosista

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capítulo XIV**_

_**O Alienígena Saudosista**_

_Com um ultimo olhar para o prédio que foi nosso lar em poucos dias, me virei e segui meu Ewdhinrk em direção ao desconhecido. Pelo menos dessa vez não estaríamos mais sozinhos, era uma grande mudança, e uma boa._

_Estar sozinha nesse mundo devastado por aliens era assustador, mas era mais tranquilo quando se tem dois grhot sei lá o que e Emmett._

Olhei para Edward e Rosie que mantinham os óculos escuros firmemente em seus rostos, eu iria sentir falta dos olhos. Desde que viemos para Nova York e ficamos com Emmett e Rosie, ele não usou os óculos nenhuma vez.

- O que? – Ele me perguntou com um sorriso e ri abraçando seu braço.

- Nada, é só estranho ver você de óculos de novo. – Ele ergueu a mão livre tocando os óculos e riu.

- Sim, eu já estava me acostumando a ficar sem eles. Mas é mais seguro assim, se toparmos com alguém não teremos problemas.

- Verdade, mas é difícil encontrar alguém nesse mundão vazio. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desde que te conheci já topamos com dois aliens e um humano.

- Sem comentários. – Grunhi e ele sorriu me dando um beijo estalado.

Emmett e Rosie que estavam mais atrás se aproximaram de nós.

- Ewdhinrk, você tem alguma ideia de onde devemos ir pra implantar a máquina?

- Sul.

- Onde no sul?

- Onde?

- Sim, sabe mais ou menos onde é, tipo o país ou estado? É na America? – Emmett perguntou com curiosidade, e todos olharam para Edward com expectativa.

- É na America, mas num país mais tropical. Ele chamava Brasil antes de tudo ser destruído, sabe?

- Ow, Brasil? É um pouco longe.

- Como vamos chegar lá? – Olhei entre eles e Edward suspirou.

- Andando.

- Meus pobres pesinhos. – Emmett gemeu e ri.

- Podíamos tentar um carro, seria mais fácil para viajar.

- Seria o ideal, mas a maioria está quebrado e não entendo de carros humanos.

- Eu entendo. – Rosie disse.

- Mas e gasolina?

- Gasolina? – ela torceu o nariz e Emmett riu.

- Combustível amor, é raro achar hoje em dia.

- Oh... hmmm... – Ela olhou para Edward e eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- O que?

- Sim, podiam compartilhar com os humanos.

- Mozão, que tal fazermos um carro a La grhotkrianos?

- Hein? – Edward riu.

- Existe um combustível grhotkrianos que é infinito, se conseguíssemos colocar em um carro, teríamos um transporte para a viagem sem preocupações.

- É perfeito, mas onde vamos achar esse combustível? – Emmett olhou entre Rosie e Edward.

- Kraçaki. – falaram juntos e gemi.

Íamos morrer antes de sair de Nova York.

[...]

- Acha que pode fazê-lo funcionar?

- Sim, ele está em boas condições. – Emmett murmurou rodeando o grande jipe que achamos.

Olhei em volta da ponte que estávamos, era um pouco desconfortável ficar no meio de tantos carros abandonados e destruídos. Alguns estavam aos pedaços, outros com as portas abertas como se as pessoas tivessem saído correndo, o que devia ter acontecido, estremeci abraçando meu corpo.

Edward e Rosie nos deixaram na ponte indo para um prédio, eles iriam capturar um caçador para pegar o combustível. Péssima ideia.

Mas quem me ouve? Eu sou o membro mais fraco do grupo, e grávida, meu voto é nulo. Saco.

- Eles vão ficar bem Bella. – Ele murmurou usando as ferramentas que Edward lhe emprestou e abriu o capo do jipe.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas e se os aliens estiverem à espreita e os pegar, o Jazz disse que viriam mais atrás de nós.

- Jazz?

- É o alien que você e Edward capturaram.

- Seu nome era Jazz?

- Na verdade era Jazz blá blá blá, só decorei o Jazz. – Ele riu balançando a cabeça.

- Bem, Jazz podia estar contando vantagem, além disso, jogamos seu rastreador no mar, essas horas com certeza os alien estão achando que ele morreu, ou tentando achar o corpo dele do outro lado da cidade.

Só esperava que ele estivesse certo.

De repente pensei no alien lá no banheiro, abandonado e sozinho, olhei para Emmett que parecia concentrado na tarefa de arrumar o jipe.

- Emmett?

- Hum?

- Acha que fizemos certo? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

- Sobre?

- O Jazz, o deixamos lá sozinho, e se ele morrer?

- Já vai tarde.

- Emmett. – Ele gemeu.

- Qual é Bella? Eles destruíram nosso mundo, por que você se preocupa com ele?

- Eu não sei, mas se eu pensasse só com ódio, eu nunca teria dado uma chance a Edward.

- Rummm. – Resmungou evitando meus olhos.

- E você deu uma chance a Rosie, apesar do que fizeram para você.

- Ela é diferente.

- Jazz pode ser também.

- Ele não parecia muito Team Humanos. – Ri.

- Talvez com um pouco de incentivo.

- Bella, você pode até estar certa, mas não vou voltar lá para pegá-lo. No momento a prioridade é manter você segura.

- Eu?

- Claro. Você está tendo o primeiro bebê meio humano meio grhotkriano, isso é uma coisa grande. Esse Jazz pode ser que fique bom mais para frente, mas agora ele pode matá-la ou ao seu bebê. - Abracei minha barriga protetoramente.

- Você está certo. É arriscado ter ele ao redor.

- Claro que é. Mas, prometo, o próximo alien que encontrarmos, você pode adotar.

- Vai-te catar. – Ele riu.

- Agora me deixa trabalhar e vai descansar. – Suspirei indo sentar no jipe e me fazer confortável, era tudo que eu podia fazer.

Infelizmente eu não deixei de pensar no alien. Jazz. Eu sabia que Emmett estava certo, mas ainda sim, me sentia mal por abandoná-lo a própria sorte. Ainda pensando nisso adormeci enquanto ouvia Emmett trabalhar.

[...]

Sorri de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa no rosto, meu corpo chacoalhou um pouco, estranho, abri um olho e Edward me olhava com um sorriso.

- Oi. – Abri o outro, encarando seu rosto bonito.

- Oi. – Ele se inclinou para escovar seus lábios contra os meus e sorri contra sua boca conforme ele me beijava delicadamente. Primeiro meu lábio inferior, depois o superior; Ele chupou meu lábio antes de aprofundar o beijo, empurrando a língua em minha boca.

Gemi baixinho levando as mãos para seu pescoço e senti outro solavanco.

- Mas que merda... – Piquei vendo a paisagem se mover, estávamos nos movendo. Estamos...

- Bella?

- Estamos em um carro?

- No jipe, esqueceu? – Olhei para frente e Emmett dirigia com Rosie ao seu lado, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, atrás.

- Mas como...

- Pegamos o Kraçaki.

Sentei-me olhando mais atentamente para Edward em busca de algum ferimento, mas ele parece bem. Ele sorriu pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo e a colocando atrás da minha orelha.

- Você está bem? – Ele sorriu se inclinando para beijar minha bochecha.

- Estou bem, comigo e Rosie determinados a pegar o Kraçaki foi mais fácil.

- Ele nem teve chance. – Ela murmurou no banco da frente.

- Ok, isso é bom. Onde estamos?

- Bem longe de Nova York, vou dirigir mais algumas horas e vamos parar para acampar. – Assenti me voltando para Edward.

Ele parecia bem. Nenhum arranhão e nem estava sujo, estava exatamente como foi. Ele riu, com certeza por me pegar analisando seu corpo atrás de possíveis ferimentos, suas mãos agarraram meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Estou bem amor.

- Ok. – Ele encostou a testa na minha e sorri colocando minhas mãos sobre as dele. – Vou parar de me preocupar.

- Eu duvido disso. – Edward soltou meu rosto me puxando para seu colo, o abracei pelo pescoço para deitar a cabeça em seu peito, seus braços me rodearam e ronronei aproveitando seu cheiro bom.

[...]

Abri os olhos, confusa novamente, e me virei para o lado congelando ao sentir que estava deitada e tinha alguém ao meu lado. Braços me rodearam e suspirei ao sentir lábios quentes em minha testa.

- Edward. – Ouvi seu riso e abri os olhos para encará-lo, olhei rapidamente em volta reconhecendo a velha tenda e sorri.

- O que é engraçado?

- Só lembrando, nossa primeira vez foi nessa barraca. – Ele sorriu escovando os lábios nos meus.

- Bons tempos. – Ri escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Muito bom. – Ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. – Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Algumas horas.

- Isso é normal, eu sempre durmo tanto às vezes, e nem importa onde eu estou. – Ele riu.

- É normal para uma grhotkriana. Para uma humana eu não sei.

- Grávidas ficam sonolentas, eu ouvi, mas nunca fiquei ao redor delas para ter certeza. Seria bom se tivéssemos um médico... – Me sentei de repente quase batendo a cabeça em Edward, mas ele foi ágil saindo do caminho.

- Bella? – Olhei para ele em pânico.

- Quem vai fazer o parto?

- Parto?

- É, tirar o bebê de mim?

- Eu.

- Você tem algum diploma de médico e eu não sabia? – Ele rolou os olhos.

- Amor, eu sou um cientista, posso fazer um parto.

- Edward, vamos ter um bebê não uma experiência.

- Bella, amor da minha vida, você pode confiar em mim. Eu nunca faria nada para machucar você ou o nosso bebê.

- Ok. – Ele riu.

- Fácil assim?

- Você falando assim, confio em você de olhos fechados. – Ele esfregou o nariz no meu.

- Eu amo você.

- Também te amo Ewdhinrk. – Seu sorriso era enorme quando ele encostou os lábios nos meus.

- Você falou meu nome certo.

- Falei? – Murmurei contra sua boca e ele assentiu antes de me beijar.

Gememos na boca um do outro nos agarrando, as mãos dele pareciam estar em toda parte tentando afastar minhas roupas, eu tentava fazer o mesmo, mas estava complicado. Edward afastou os lábios dos meus descendo os beijos para meus seios, ele conseguiu empurrar minha blusa para fora do caminho e sua boca fazia coisas pecaminosas com meus mamilos.

- Edward. – Ofeguei agarrando seus cabelos, ele grunhiu descendo mais seus beijos, se livrando do resto das roupas. Eu já estava úmida e doida por ele.

Quando ele se livrou das minhas calças, enterrando o rosto entre as minhas pernas, eu gritei e Edward ergueu a cabeça sorrindo.

- Shiii, vai acordar Emmett e Rosie. – Arregalei os olhos colocando a mão sobre a boca e ele riu antes de enterrar a cara de novo entre minhas coxas e lamber lentamente meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava dois dedos em mim.

- Oh, tão bom. – Gemi quando ele os curvou dentro da minha boceta.

- Adoro como você fica molhada.

- Sim.

- Lisa e quente, pronta para meu pau.

- Edward, venha. – Grunhi não aguentando mais não senti-lo dentro de mim. Ele subiu alinhando seu corpo contra o meu, lambeu os lábios que estavam molhados do meu prazer.

- Tão bom seu gosto.

Gemendo agarrei sua cabeça o puxando para um beijo urgente, sentir meu gosto em sua língua só me fez mais excitada. Edward parecia sentir o mesmo, pois agarrou minha coxa a colocando em volta do seu quadril e se afundou em mim.

Gritei cravando as unhas em seus ombros e Edward rosnou saindo de mim todo o caminho e voltando com força, meu corpo se arqueou de encontro ao dele.

Sua língua em minha boca imitava seu pau, saindo e entrando, me provando. Eu só conseguia arranhar suas costas e gemer entre beijos. Quando respirar se fez necessário, ele afastou a boca da minha, para salpicar beijos por meus seios, suas investidas estavam mais frenéticas.

O som dos nossos gemidos acompanhado do seu pau entrando e saindo de mim, me fez cada vez mais excitada, o membro de Edward inchava dentro de mim, então ele também estava próximo.

- Estou perto.

- Foda-se sim. Venha Bella, goze no meu pau. – Ele mandou, meu clitóris sacudiu com sua ordem e minha boceta piscou.

Edward colocou a mão entre nós, esfregando meu clitóris e gozei imediatamente, ele empurrou seu pau com força mais algumas vezes vindo logo em seguida.

Ele caiu molemente sobre mim com o rosto entre meus seios e afaguei seu cabelo macio, amando a sensação do seu corpo grande sobre o meu. Cedo demais Edward se afastou deitando ao meu lado, felizmente ele me puxou para seu corpo me colocando sobre ele e me rodeando com seus braços. Sorri beijando seu peito e aproveitando o calor do seu corpo.

- Ewdhinrk? – Chamei e o seu corpo se moveu com seu riso.

- Diga Bella.

- Eu te amo. – Seus braços em volta de mim me apertaram.

- Eu também Bella, a vocês dois. – Sorri e beijei seu peito novamente.

- Ewdhinrk? – Seu corpo balançou novamente quando ele riu.

- Diga Bella. – Repetiu e sorri.

- Quando formos escolher o nome do bebê, escolhe um fácil, quero poder falar o nome dele sem parecer que to com a boca cheia. – Ele riu mais.

- Você quer que nosso bebê tenha um nome humano? – Ergui a cabeça o olhando com um sorriso.

- Eu quero que você escolha o nome dele ou dela.

- Eu? – Assenti.

- Sim, você. – Seu sorriso podia iluminar a tenda de tão grande.

- Obrigada. – Dei de ombros e voltei a deitar no peito dele dando um grande bocejo.

- Mas escolhe algo fácil, quando eu der uma bronca no nosso filho quero que ele entenda e não ria do jeito que eu falo.

- Eu prometo.

- Boa noite Ewdhinrk.

- Boa noite minha Bella.

[...]

Paramos em frente a um posto no meio do nada, ele até estava meio que inteiro, a lojinha de conveniências parecia estar intacta. Todos saíram do carro para esticar as pernas e usar banheiro. O carro é ótimo pra viajar, meu lado preguiçoso está muito feliz com isso, mas minha bunda dói de ficar constantemente sentada.

Quem diria.

- Será que tem algo que preste ai? – Rosie me abraçou pelos ombros enquanto andava em direção à loja.

- Sempre tem alguma coisa. – Os rapazes nos seguiam.

- Espero que tenham refrigerantes, sinto falta dos refrigerantes. – Emmett suspirou e ri.

- Sinto também.

- Eu também. – Todos nos viramos para Edward, ele deu de ombros. – Hey eu vivi na Terra por cinco anos, eu provei refrigerante.

Rimos voltando a andar.

- E salgadinhos.

- Cara a eras que eu não como um salgadinho.

- Não vejo graça. – Rosie resmungou tirando os óculos. – Era artificial e parecia isopor.

- Era a melhor parte amor. – Emmett piscou e ela bufou.

- Claro, claro.

Entramos na loja e os rapazes tiveram que arrastar a porta, pois não havia eletricidade para elas se abrirem sozinha. Olhamos em volta e ainda tinha um bocado de comida, os rapazes foram diretos para água e bebidas, eu fui atrás de doces.

Eu estava morrendo por um chiclete.

- Achou algo que goste? – Rosie olhava algumas embalagens com o nariz torcido.

- Não gosta de doces?

- Não realmente, não são ruins, mas me deixam enjoada.

- É coisa de grhot sei lá o que? – Ela riu.

- Eu acho, mas pode ser só eu. Não existem alguns humanos que são alérgicos a certas comidas?

- Sim, claro. Mas você é alérgica a doce? Talvez seja diabética.

- Não sei, se tivéssemos um médico entre nós seria mais fácil. – Esfreguei minha barriga com um tremor.

- Também acho. – Ela olhou para minha mão.

- Nos cuidaremos de você Bella, e do bebê.

- Eu sei, mas tenho um pouco de medo. Se alguns de vocês fossem médicos, mas só tenho um cientista, uma piloto e um... O que o Emmett fazia antes de, bem, tudo isso?

- Sabe que eu não sei. – Começamos a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Edward se aproximou, sem os óculos também, me abraçando, coloquei os braços em seu pescoço para beijar seus lábios, ele se abaixou me dando um beijo rápido.

- Que não sabemos o que Emmett fazia antes de tudo isso. – Rosie falou sentando no chão.

- Poxa Rosie, como pode não saber disso? Que falta de consideração pelo seu homem. – Falou com mágoa fingida, colocando a mão no coração, ela sorriu.

- Oh mozão, não fique assim. – Ela ronronou e ele sorriu.

- Na verdade eu estava na escola. Ensino médio. Estava acabando quando tudo desandou. Eu namorava uma garota legal, e quando tudo foi por água a baixo ela ficou do meu lado. Ela não tinha família, e como era cada um por si, ela ficou comigo.

- Então você não a amava?

- Não, eu adorava Maria, ela era boa e realmente gostava de mim, mas não era amor.

- Ela era a mãe da sua filha?

- Sim. – Ele suspirou.

- Grhotkrianos a mataram? – Edward perguntou e Emmett só assentiu.

- Eu sinto. – Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu sentando ao lado dela.

- Não foi você.

- Foi meu povo.

- Uma parte dele, mas grhotkrianos ou humanos sempre tem as frutas podres, devemos dar valor as boas. – Ela sorriu para ele, encostando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Agarrei a mão de Edward o levando para longe dos dois.

Eles precisavam de uns momentos sozinhos. Fomos em direção aos banheiros, mas Edward me parou antes de eu entrar, me prensando na parede.

- Edward... – Ele me calou com um beijo urgente e gemi em sua boca o agarrando pelos cabelos. Quando separamos nossos lábios eu estava ofegante.

- O que foi isso?

- Só queria te beijar.

- Oh ok. – Ele esfregou o nariz no meu sussurrando algo na sua língua bizarra.

Abri a boca para perguntar o que significava, mas parei ao ouvir um barulho de descarga?

A porta dos banheiros se abriu e uma mulher saiu de dentro, ela era pequena com um longo cabelo negro, feições miúdas, mas ainda sim adoráveis, ela olhou entre nós dois, várias vezes.

- Gharg! – Edward grunhiu o que não foi uma boa ideia, por que a moça começou a gritar e atacar coisas aleatórias em Edward. Uma lata? Um saco de farinha?

- Edward a segure. – Pedi, pois as coisas estavam pegando em mim.

- Mas ela está grávida.

E pior é que realmente estava, e muito grávida, talvez com sete ou oito meses.

Quando ele falou ela parou de atacar coisas, e como se lembrasse de que estava grávida abraçou seu estomago protetoramente.

- Não machuque meu bebê seu monstro.

Oh inferno, e agora?

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeeeeeee povo pervoooooo**

**Como estão?**

**Amandoo os coments, cada dia mais divooo**

**Agora quem é essa louca Oo**

**Alguem desconfia quem seja essa mulher grávida? Será que ela está sozinha?**

**Ela com certeza não é uma companheira de ghot sei La do que, pelo desespero dela né kkkkkkkk**

**Agora o que acham do Edward fazer um parto da Bella Oo**

**Um cientista poderia fazer isso? Sei não kkkkk**

**Será que ate o bebê nascer aparece um medico nessa fic?**

**Já apareceu de tudo ne kkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, agora eles tem um carro \o/ e continuam a missão no Brasil *.***

**Quem amou essa novidade? Eu sim e vcs?**

**Agora deixa eu ir, comentem muitãooooo**

**E nos falamos no próximo capitulo \o/**

**Ah a Leh ta sem teclado, vamos orar pro teclado dela se curar logo \o/**

**Enquanto isso a Natalia Breda betou pra gente de novo *.***

**Enfim, agora vou, beijos povo pervooo**

**.**

**Notas: Nat está sendo beta por um dia de novo e está mortinha da silva com esse final.**

**Eu tenho meu palpite de que é a Alice, e acho que não sou a única. Mas, o mais surpreendente nem é isso e sim que ela também tá grávida *-***

**Tadinha, com medo do Ed e nem imagina que ele também vai ser pai. Será que ela tá sozinha?**

**E o Jazz? Será que vão voltar pra buscar ele? Cara, estou muito curiosa para os próximos capítulos!**

**Escreve logo dona Paula u.u**


	17. O Alienígena Amigável

_**Capítulo XV**_

_**O Alienígena Amigável **_

_Quando ele falou ela parou de atacar coisas, e como se lembrasse de que estava grávida abraçou seu estomago protetoramente._

_- Não machuque meu bebê seu monstro._

_Oh inferno, e agora?_

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Rosie grunhiu chegando até nós, o que aumentou o pânico da grávida, ela começou a dar passos para trás olhando todos nós assustada.

- Quem é essa? – Emmett surgiu atrás de nós, e a moça olhou para ele em desespero.

- Me ajude.

- Ajudar? Por quê? – Ele olhou confuso entre nós.

- Eles são alienígenas assassinos. Ajude-me. – Ela pediu e Emmett começou a rir. Desvencilhei-me de Edward indo até ela.

- Está tudo bem moça. Sou Bella, esses são Edward, Rosie e Emmett. – Apontei para cada um. – Somos do bem.

- Do bem? Mas... Mas, mas... Eles são bem eles... – Ela finalmente bateu as costas em uma prateleira parando de se afastar.

- Eles são realmente do bem, moça. Veja Bella aqui está grávida como você. – Emmett se juntou a mim, felizmente Edward e Rosie se mantiveram quietos atrás de nós.

- Você está?

- Sim, de poucos dias. – Me aproximei mais e ela sorriu.

- Bom, eu estou de sete meses.

- Parabéns.

- Para você também, e seu namorado. – Olhou para Emmett que riu.

- Não sou o namorado dela. Ele é. – apontou para Edward atrás de nós e a mulher olhou entre mim e Edward com a testa franzida.

- Você e o... alien?

- Sim, ele é meu marido.

- Marido? Que padre casou vocês? – Rolei os olhos.

- Nenhum, não tem padres mais, porém Edward e eu vamos ficar para juntos sempre, então somos casados, por todos os meios.

- Mas ele é um alien.

- E?

- Mas... Mas... – Ela se sentou no chão colocando o rosto entre as mãos. Olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros, com certeza sem saber o que fazer com ela, assim como eu.

- Você está bem? – Me ajoelhei na frente dela. Ela afastou as mãos e seu rosto estava úmido.

- Não. Meu... O pai do meu filho me abandonou aqui.

- O que... Quando?

- Tem algumas semanas. Eu durmo no deposito, é um quartinho minúsculo, mas o bebê pode nascer e eu não sabia o que fazer, para onde ir, eu só... – Ela começou a chorar novamente e Rosie se aproximou de nós sentando ao seu lado e eu me sentei de frente a ela.

- Sentimos muito pelo que o phrkutarno. – A menina parou de chorar e olhou para Rosie, ela congelou um pouco ao vê-la tão perto, mas pareceu relaxar.

- O que disse? – Pela cara de Rosie e o tom, duvidava que fosse uma palavra bonita.

- Acredite, é melhor não saber. – Ela fungou.

- Ok, eu acho. Eu... – Ela respirou fundo e dando mais uma olhada entre nós se concentrou em mim. – Então os aliens são bons?

- Esses são. Rosie e Edward não concordam com os grhotkrininos.

- Grhotkrianos. – Rosie me corrigiu.

- Que seja. Eles são contra ao que fizeram, e gostam dos humanos. – Ela assentiu olhando para minha barriga.

- Está mesmo grávida dele?

- Estou. – Sorri acariciando meu estomago.

- E você? – Ela perguntou para Rosie que grunhiu.

- Ainda não tive essa sorte.

- Quer um bebê?

- É o que mais quero.

- Eu quero meu bebê também. Não quis abortar.

- Por isso o phrkutarno te deixou?

- Sim. Paramos aqui para pegar comida, estávamos indo para um acampamento que ele soube que tem por essas bandas, e ele me mandou descansar logo que chegamos, mas assim que acordei no dia seguinte ele tinha ido.

- Filho da puta. – Emmett rosnou sentando ao lado de Rosie.

Senti Edward sentar atrás de mim, me encaixando entre suas coxas, e ele colocou o queixo no meu ombro para olhar para ela.

- Qual seu nome? – Ele perguntou e ela olhou nervosamente para ele.

- Alice Brandon.

- Prazer Alice. Você pretende ficar por aqui esperando pelo pai do seu bebê? – Edward perguntou antes que qualquer um de nós falasse principalmente Alice, pois olhou para ele em choque.

- Claro que não. Eu só estou aqui, por que para onde mais eu iria? É assim. – Ela sussurrou a ultima parte e meu coração se partiu por ela.

- Pode vir conosco. – Edward prontamente disse e me virei para ele com um sorriso. Ele esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

- Eu realmente posso? – Ela ainda parecia um pouco desconfiada, principalmente de Edward e Rosie.

- Claro que pode. – Emmett se apressou em falar.

- Será muito bem vinda. – Completou Rosie.

Alice fungou olhando para mim e Edward com gratidão.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problema. – Todos nos levantamos, dando uma esticada no corpo.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui? – Perguntei a ninguém em particular, Edward assentiu.

- Eu preciso trabalhar na máquina, por que não vai descansar com Alice? Vou montar a tenda para vocês. – Ele beijou minha testa antes de ir pra fora.

Alice franziu a testa novamente.

- Máquina? – Sorri colocando meu braço sobre seu ombro.

- Bem, é uma historia muito interessante. – Comecei a guiando para o carro.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte estávamos todos no jipe prontos para partir. Alice acomodada atrás comigo e Edward e eu acabei no colo dele para dar mais espaço a ela, e também por que eu senti saudades. Ele passou a noite em claro mexendo na sua máquina e suspeito que só cochilou no carro, tudo para que Alice pudesse dormir na barraca comigo.

Meu alien cavalheiro.

Tanto Edward quanto Rosie com seus óculos, para que Alice se sentisse mais a vontade.

Alice estava bem mais confortável com Edward e Rosie depois de eu lhe contar sobre a máquina de Edward, e o porquê dele estar na Terra, assim como a historia de Rosie e Emmett. Ela achou tudo muito romântico. A pobrezinha era uma sonhadora. Infelizmente o jeito que o ex dela deixou-a quase a fez perder a fé no amor, até nos conhecer, palavras dela não minhas.

Emmett dirigiu pela maior parte do dia, parando poucas vezes para irmos nos aliviar. Grávidas fazem muito xixi.

Quando estava perto de anoitecer paramos mais uma vez, estávamos praticamente no meio do nada. Os homens decidiram montar acampamento ali mesmo, Rosie e eu preparamos um jantar rápido com os enlatados. Depois de comer, Alice ficou com Rosie e Emmett conversando e fui bisbilhotar Edward que mexia em sua máquina.

Ao contrario do que eu imaginei, ela era pequena, do tamanho de uma garrafa térmica de café. Na verdade parecia uma garrafa térmica.

- Por que torce esse narizinho? – Ele perguntou parando de mexer na sua garrafa térmica... Quer dizer máquina, e me olhando.

- Parece uma garrafa térmica. – Ele riu e olhando bem para ela, riu mais.

- Parece mesmo. – Ele a empurrou para o lado me puxando para seu colo.

- Senti saudades. – Sussurrei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e ele suspirou.

- Eu também. Na próxima cidade estaremos comprando mais uma tenda.

- Isso vai ser bom. Odeio dormir longe de você.

- Sim, é muito frio sem seu corpo junto ao meu. Como eu vivi tanto tempo sem você está além de mim. – Ri o abraçando mais forte.

- O mesmo aqui. – Ficamos mais alguns minutinhos em silêncio e Edward dava beijos ocasionais na minha garganta, queixo, bochecha, onde ele alcançasse.

- Edward?

- Hmmm.

- Você está na Terra há anos não é?

- Uns cinco eu acho.

- Por que ainda não construiu a máquina? Demora tanto assim? – Ele suspirou.

- Infelizmente sim. Eu tive que começar do zero, já que os soldados quebraram em pedacinhos a do meu pai. Tive que ir a muitas e muitas bases atrás de peças, e ferramentas. Mas antes de começar eu passei dois anos sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Meu pai tinha morrido, meu povo me escorraçado, eu sou considerado traidor e órfão do meu pai e da minha nação. Eu vaguei pela Terra sem rumo, até um dia em que um Kraçaki passou por mim e eu o ataquei, quase morri, mas o destruí. Ao ver suas peças no chão eu notei que muitas delas eu já vi meu pai usando, então talvez eu pudesse fazer algo já que estava preso na Terra.

- Ow. – Ele afastou meu cabelo do rosto.

- Sim, muita coisa não é?

- Mas você disse que o... O bicho quase te matou você luta tão bem.

- Bem, eu sempre soube lutar, todos os jovens grhotkrianos aprendem desde novos. Mas eu sempre fui mais para o lado cientista do meu pai em vez de esportista. Então agora na Terra, eu teria que ser os dois, eu treinei por alguns meses me preparando para enfrentar os Kraçaki e o que viesse, pois se eu queria as peças, eu teria que entrar em bases abandonadas, então eu tinha que estar preparado.

- Entendo. Então só há dois anos que você realmente começou a construir a maquina?

- Sim.

- Falta muito?

- Até que não. Talvez em alguns meses, ou antes. Mas tenho certeza que quando chegarmos ao Brasil, ela estará pronta.

- Vai demorar a chegar lá não é?

- Eu acho. Mesmo com o carro, é um longo percurso. – Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Pelo menos temos amigos para nos ajudar.

- Sim, temos grandes amigos.

- Edward?

- Hmmm.

- E... E se o que o alien disse for verdade?

- Do que fala? – Ele afastou-me para me encarar.

- Ele disse que mais do seu povo vem por você, e se eles... Se eles vierem Edward?

- Eu não vou deixá-los chegar perto de você Bella. De vocês. – Falou a ultima parte tocando meu estomago.

- Mas...

- Não tem mas, vou mante-los seguros.

- Sim já me prometeu isso. Mas precisamos de você Edward. Eu e seu filho.

- Eu sei amor. – Ele sussurrou me abraçando forte e o apertei também.

Será que os aliens voltariam a Terra só para matar Edward?

[...]

Já haviam passado mais de duas semanas e eu estava começando a me sentir muito cansada. Algumas vezes tínhamos que seguir viagem depois das onze, por que era só quando eu conseguia me mover. Decidimos não seguir viagem em uma das manhãs que eu quase não conseguia levantar da barraca.

Felizmente e infelizmente estávamos em uma cidade. Philadelphia, eu acho.

Resolvemos passar o dia descansando. Edward ficou trabalhando na máquina com a ajuda de Emmett e Rosie resolveu que precisávamos de um dia de meninas. Fofocar e comer doces. Ela tinha alguns que trouxe para ocasiões especiais. E ter duas grávidas era muito especial.

- Diga-nos Alice, por que estava com o perdedor do seu ex? – Rose perguntou deitada no saco de dormir ao nosso lado. Rosie e Edward já nem usavam mais óculos, Alice finalmente estava acostumada com eles. Ela bufou diante da pergunta da loira.

- Alec e eu crescemos juntos. Tínhamos poucos anos quando a invasão começou quase dez, eu acho. Nossos pais ficaram todos juntos, pois eles eram amigos. Infelizmente eles morreram nos ataques, e Alec e eu ficamos juntos, nos protegíamos e acabamos nos envolvendo, mas nunca foi amor sabe. Foi mais...

- Sobrevivência. – Falei com um resmungo e ela assentiu tristemente. Eu não a julgava, eu a entendia bem. Quem sabe se Edward não aparecesse eu acabaria com Jake, era sobrevivência no final das contas.

Cada um sobrevivia como desse.

- Então você engravidou e ele te deixou?

- Sim. Eu devia ter imaginado que ele aprontaria uma dessa pra mim. Desde que descobrimos ele estava tentando me convencer a tirar o bebê.

- Como se faz um aborto nos dias de hoje?

- Exatamente, seja o que for, duvido que eu ou o bebê goste. – Ela resmungou.

Remédios era raro encontrar e nem tínhamos muitos médicos por ai. As maiores partes estavam velhos e estão acomodados com alguns grupos. As grávidas de hoje em dia recorriam às parteiras.

Sim voltamos às origens. Oh tristeza.

- O que é um aborto? – Rosie perguntou confusa.

- Bem, antigamente algumas mulheres pagavam para tirar os bebês antes de eles nascerem. – Ela olhou com horror entre nós duas.

- Tiravam?

- Sim.

- E dói?

- Eu acho que elas eram anestesiadas para não sentir dor. – Ela ainda parecia um pouco chocada com a noticia.

Podia entender. Ela queria tanto um bebê e algumas mulheres matavam os seus por bobagens do tipo: uma gravidez estragaria o corpo, não estava pronta. Enfim, motivos fúteis. Se não queriam ter bebês fechassem as pernas.

- Espera você tem 26 anos? – Alice piscou.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Pensei que fosse mais nova, tem cara de bem mais jovem. – Ela sorriu.

- É por que sou baixinha. – Rimos e olhamos para Rosie.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Quantos anos?

- Grhotkrianos vivem muitos anos, eu sou bem velha, já que nosso tempo é contado diferente, mas em anos humanos eu teria uns 33.

- Seu planeta é muito diferente da Terra?

- Não realmente. A nossa tecnologia é bem mais avançada, por isso foi fácil dominar a Terra.

- Por que vocês não se instalaram na Terra, não seria mais fácil do que sugar o planeta para levar as coisas para o seu?

- Grhotkrianos são orgulhosos, seu planeta foi considerado inferior. O nosso era melhor para nós, então fazia mais sentido ferrar com o seu e concertar o nosso.

- Eita.

- Credo. – Alice e eu murmuramos e rimos.

- Eu sei, somos uns idiotas. Enfim, meu povo não é o mais brilhante por assim dizer.

- Percebemos.

- Preciso ir à cidade. – Edward falou se aproximando de nós. Todas olharam para ele, que já estava pronto e segurando seu bastão, e fiz um esforço para me levantar.

- O que houve? – Ele me abraçou beijando minha testa.

- Nada, minha solda quebrou e eu preciso de uma nova. Vamos ver se arranjamos alguma água para podermos nos limpar.

- Vão levar o carro? – Rosie se aproximou de Emmett que a puxou para seus braços também.

- Sim, assim podemos carregar coisas, e iremos mais rápido também.

Havíamos viajado através da cidade no dia anterior e acampávamos nos arredores da mesma, então devia ser seguro já que ao passarmos pela cidade só havia uma base e pelo rastreador de Edward, ela estava vazia.

Edward encostou a testa na minha colocando sua mão em meu rosto e coloquei a minha sobre a dele sorrindo, ele sorriu também esfregando o nariz contra o meu.

- Voltaremos rápido.

- Tudo bem, vamos continuar curtindo uma preguiça. – Ele riu me dando um beijo rápido, só um leve roçar de lábios.

Depois das despedidas voltamos a sentar sobre os sacos de dormir, enquanto olhávamos os homens partir com o jipe.

- Ele é tão devoto a você. – Alice suspirou e a olhei sorrindo.

- Ele é perfeito.

- Ele é seu companheiro de alma. Khadsca. – Rosie sussurrou e sorri.

Edward havia dito isso uma vez, era amor.

- Emmett é o seu?

- Pode apostar. – Ri e olhei para Alice, ela tinha um olhar perdido e tocava protetoramente sua barriga.

Senti-me mal por ela. Talvez ela nunca achasse seu Khadscasca... Enfim, seu amor. No mundo que estávamos ele podia já estar morto.

Como se soubesse o que eu pensava, ela olhou para mim com um sorriso triste.

- Pelo menos eu tenho meu bebê. – Rosie e eu concordamos.

Ela podia nunca encontrar seu Khadscaca... Seu amor. Mas ela ia ter um amor no fim das contas, seu bebê.

- Fhalmehnthh ghe ecootherry. – Gelei ao ouvir a voz, olhei para cima dando um grito ao reconhecer o alien que deixamos no banheiro.

- É... É outro amigo de vocês? – Alice guinchou com certeza ela reconhecia o olhar feroz dele, estávamos todos congelados enquanto ele vinha para nós.

Rosie finalmente levantou ficando entre o alien e nós.

- Pare Jazzhappark, não as toque.

- Onde está Ewdhinrk?

- Ele não está aqui. – Ela bloqueava nossos corpos para que ele não nos visse.

- Ele abandonou a humana grávida dele. – Ele sorriu e Rosie rosnou.

- Claro que não. E como no inferno você sabe disso?

- Os ouvi antes de partir, dava para ouvir muito bem do lugar onde me deixaram amarrado. – Ele parecia pronto para atacar e levantei puxando Alice comigo.

- Bella... – Ela choramingou e o alien parou para olhar para nós e Rosie o atacou.

Ele grunhiu a empurrando para longe e ela caiu sobre uma das barracas as desmontando, queria correr e ver se ela estava bem, mas o alien estava na minha frente rosnando.

- O – O que quer? – Ele olhou entre mim e Alice.

- Ewdhinrk a engravidou também?

- Hey, claro que não, ele é meu marido, e só engravida a mim. – Ele mostrou os dentes pontudos.

Eita.

- Não importa, matarei as duas e em seguida Ewdhinrk o traidor... – Ele parou de falar quando arregalei os olhos quando a vi. Ele não teve tempo de se defender, Rosie o atacou com uma pedra bem na cabeça. Ele gemeu e caiu no chão em seguida, desmaiando.

Olhei para ela que rosnou e lhe deu um chute.

- Maldito alienígena. – A olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela bufou. – O que? Sou terráquea agora.

Acabei rindo e esfreguei o rosto finalmente sentindo o nervosismo me deixar, que situação. O que faríamos com ele agora? Agora os homens com certeza vão querer matá-lo. Inferno, por que ele não voltou pro seu planeta? Por que teve que vir atrás de nós?

- Acho que devia verificar Alice. – Rosie murmurou e me voltei para ela, à pobrezinha estava branca.

- Alice tudo bem? – Ela assentiu, mas ainda encarava o alienígena no chão. – Tem certeza? – A toquei e ela pulou um pouco.

- Sim, sim, é só... Eu finalmente estava me acostumando a ver os olhos de Edward e Rosie, enfim como a aparência deles, mas ele... Quem é ele?

- Bem, antes de sair de Nova York, tínhamos o trancado no banheiro.

- Mas o maldito fugiu. – Rosie grunhiu. Ela foi até sua tenda desmanchada, fuçou dentro pegando uma corda e voltou amarrando o alien.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – Resmunguei para mim mesma e Rosie me encarou com seriedade.

- Vamos matá-lo.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Bella. Ele podia ter matado você e Alice. – Olhei para a barrigona de Alice que a abraçou protetoramente e depois para a minha ainda plana.

Ela tinha razão. Mas matá-lo? Tínhamos o direito de fazer isso?

O ouvimos gemer, ele se contorceu abrindo os olhos de repente e notou que estava amarrado. Ele grunhiu.

- Gharg! Amarrado de novo.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**É Jasper vc ta amarrado, de novo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E agora ele esta ai, e a Alice tambem, mas Rosie quer matar ele, e como será quando Edward e Emmett chegarem?**

**Tensooooooo**

**O que acharam da ALice?**

**Tadinha ne :'(**

**Abandonada gravida, oh mardade**

**AAhh estou amando os coments *.***

**Cada vez mais divasticooooossss *.***

**Ah a um tempo me perguntaram pq não da mais pra copiar o texto no **

**Agora pra copiar só pelo programa fanfiction downloader, ou pegar o texto desde o começo da pagina até o final, vai parecer que não copiou, mas quando jogar no word vai colar la ;)**

**Ai por que fizeram isso no site eu não sei o por que u.u**

**Enfim, agora me vou**

**O que acham que vai rolar no próximo capitulo?**

**Me digam, amo vcs**

**fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Como assim O Jasper já tá aí? Que carinha rápido u.u**

**O que será que acontece agora? Estou com esperanças de que a Bella não deixe ninguém mata-lo e que ele se torne do bem, mas vai saber o que a dona Paulinha tá pensando pra história. Só nos resta esperar ):**


	18. O Alienígena Justo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capítulo XVI**_

_**O Alienígena Justo**_

_Ela tinha razão. Mas matá-lo? Tínhamos o direito de fazer isso?_

_O ouvimos gemer, ele se contorceu abrindo os olhos de repente e notou que estava amarrado. Ele grunhiu._

_- Gharg! Amarrado de novo._

Já havia passado uma hora desde que Jazz – vou chamá-lo assim, por que seu nome é o pior de todos – estava amarrado. Os rapazes ainda não tinham voltado, Alice estava ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro e Rosie andando pra trás e pra frente olhando a cada segundo para ele.

Alice suspirou.

- Por que ele nos odeia?

- Ele é uma grhot não sei do que.

- Edward e Rosie também. – Me afastei um pouco para olhá-la, lhe dando um sorriso triste.

- Eles são especiais. Eles tiveram vidas sofridas antes de ver as coisas por outro ângulo. – Ouvi um bufo e encarei o alienígena que olhava para nós.

- Algo errado Jazzhappark? – Rosie deu um pequeno chute na sua perna e ele a encarou falando muito rápido na sua língua estranha.

E pela cara de Rosie não era coisa boa.

- Jazz o que? – Alice me perguntou e ri.

- Chama só de Jazz, é mais fácil.

- Jazz. – Repetiu e o alienígena a encarava agora. Olhei para Alice, mas ela o olhava também. Eles se encaravam de um jeito estranho como se falassem um com o outro.

Olhei para Rosie que também estava notando essa troca de olhares. Ela moveu a boca para mim, "que merda é essa", só pude sus1surrar um "não sei", ainda olhávamos os dois se olhando. Estranho.

- Alice? – Ela finalmente parou de olhá-lo, corando muito, e se levantou.

- Eu vou... Sabe... Preciso... – Ela corou mais ainda e se afastou para perto das barracas.

Ela ia fazer xixi ou dormir?

Espero que dormir porque fazer xixi perto das barracas não era uma boa ideia. Vi quando ela entrou em sua barraca, ia dormir. Voltei aprestar a atenção em Jazz e ele também olhava para onde Alice tinha ido.

- Gharg! – Ele grunhiu chamando nossa atenção de volta para ele.

- O que foi agora? – Ele olhou para Rosie estreitando os olhos.

- Nada traidora. – Ela rolou os olhos e quando o chutou dessa vez foi para machucar.

Outch.

Isso deve ter doido.

Olhei em volta esperando que Edward voltasse logo, nada contra Rosie ela é ótima nos protegendo, mas eu precisava do meu Edward aqui. Achava que com o carro eles iriam mais rápido, mas até agora nada... Olhei para o alien com o cenho franzido.

- Como ele chegou aqui? – Falei em voz alta e Rosie me encarou.

- Como?

- Como ele nos alcançou? Mesmo que ele tenha saído do banheiro logo depois de nós, estávamos de carro. – Ela torceu o nariz e o olhou de volta ansiosamente.

Olhei também me sentindo nervosa de repente.

- Como chegou aqui Jazzhappark? – Ele a encarou com uma carranca.

- Phrkutarno. – Rosie rosnou.

- Nada de palavrões perto das grávidas. – Ela o chutou novamente e me encolhi, ele ofegou a olhando com ódio.

- Claro. – Resmungou.

- Agora, como nos alcançou? Tem outros com você? Você conseguiu se contatar com a nave que te trouxe para Terra?

- Não. Eu vim em uma murtrraka.

- Eita o que é isso? – Rosie sorriu me olhando.

- Um veículo grhotkrianos. Ele seria um tipo de moto que flutua, mas parece um Jet Ski.

- Oh, e onde está? – Olhamos ambas para Jazz, que bufou.

- Está camuflado. – Ela assentiu.

- Vejo isso depois. E cadê seus companheiros? – Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Por que quer saber?

- Sabe, eu tenho pensado um bocado desde que você apareceu lá em Nova York.

- O que é isso Rosie? – Ela olhou para mim e depois para Jazz.

- Só algumas coisas na minha cabeça. Pensando que se os grhotkrianos realmente estivessem atrás de nós para matar Ewdhinrk, eles mandariam muitos de nós. Mas só tem ele.

- Tem mais de nós. – Jazz rosnou um pouco chateado.

- Sim. Quantos? Uns 10 homens? E onde estão? Espalhados pelo planeta?

- Nas outras cidades, onde foi visto Ewdhinrk bisbilhotando em bases. – Ele falou.

- Certo, mas ainda sim vocês são poucos não são? – Ele a ignorou e bufei.

- Eu não entendo Rosie. – Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Isso Bella, - Ela fez um gesto para Jazz. – É uma missão pessoal.

- Pessoal?

- Com certeza, nosso povo não da à mínima para o que Ewdhinrk faz, ou a maquina de seu pai, mas eu sei de alguém que faz e que odiava o pai de Edward.

- Quem?

- Awrooh. – Murmurou arqueando uma sobrancelha para Jazz.

- Você é esperta. – Ele sorriu para ela, e ela bufou.

- Claro que sou. Mas o que Awrooh quer? Ele já tem tudo, conseguiu virar todos contra o pai de Ewdhinrk.

- Eu só obedeço a ordens.

- E quais são suas ordens? – Murmurei e ele me encarou.

- Achar e matar Ewdhinrk. – Abracei meus joelhos com receio, mas um pouco aliviada com o que Rosie disse.

Se for uma missão pessoal talvez tivessem realmente poucos aliens. Esse Awrook, seja lá como ele chama, queria se livrar de Edward, mas por quê? O que ele podia querer com o meu Edward?

Ouvimos um gemido e nós nos entreolhamos. Antes que eu pudesse me mover, ela corria para a barraca, murmurando um rápido "descanse, eu vou", assim que ela sumiu olhei para Jazz que encarava a barraca.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se virou para mim com uma carranca.

- Qual o nome da humana?

- Hmmm, quer dizer Alice?

- Alice. – Ele sussurrou e pareceu ter sorrido, mas sumiu tão rápido que acho que imaginei.

- Onde está o companheiro dela?

- Companheiro?

- Sim, o humano que a deixou grávida.

- Ah claro, bem... – Olhei tristemente para a barraca e em seguida para Jazz. – Ele a abandonou.

- Gharg! – Rosnou.

Estranhei um pouco sua reação, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, Rosie saiu da barraca em pânico.

- Bella está na hora.

- Do que?

- Do bebê, a bolsa dela estourou.

- Oh merda. Edward ainda não chegou. – Olhamos em pânico uma para outra. – O que faremos? – Alice gritou de dentro da barraca e nosso desespero aumentou.

- Eu não sei nada de parto.

- O que ia fazer quando estava grávida de Emmett?

- Eu sei lá.

- Eu posso cuidar dela. – Jazz falou de repente e ambas nos viramos para ele.

- Não, vai machucá-la. – Rosie rosnou.

- Não vou, eu sou kurrandeer.

- O que é isso? – Me aproximei de Rosie que o encarava.

- Como pode ser? Por que trariam um kurrandeer para uma missão?

- Sou um soldado também.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? – Perguntei finalmente e Rosie grunhiu.

- Um médico.

- Isso é ótimo. – Corri para soltá-lo, mas ela me parou.

- Bella?

- Rosie, precisamos de ajuda para Alice, Edward não está, e mesmo se estivesse, um medico é melhor que um cientista para a situação,

- Mas e se ele machucá-la? – Olhei para ele.

- Jure pelo seu povo que não machucara nenhum de nós? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Jure porra. – Rosie gritou.

- Barah thayr. – Ele murmurou, ela assentiu e o desamarrou. Olhamos entre nós por um momento, esperando que ele nos atacasse, Alice gritou ao fundo e ele rapidamente correu para a barraca.

Rosie e eu o seguimos de perto, ele enfiou a cabeça dentro e se voltou para nós.

- Preciso de água e panos.

- Vou pegar. – Rosie correu e olhei para Alice que estava vermelha e ofegante, ela olhou entre nós.

- Be – Bella, o que ele faz... Argh. – Grunhiu.

- Ele é um medico Alice. – Ela olhou para ele esperançosamente.

- Não me deixe perder meu bebê. – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e olhei para Jazz que engoliu em seco.

- Barah thayr. – Ele sussurrou. Alice berrou com outra contração, mas sorri aliviada.

Ele ia cuidar dela. Sai para dar passagem para Rosie que trouxe a água de duas garrafas de dois litros e alguns panos, e claro um balde.

- Eles estão bem? – Ela perguntou apressadamente antes de entrar e assenti.

- Ele jurou trazer o bebê dela.

- Ele jurou? – Ela sussurrou e assenti.

Parecendo aliviada, Rosie entrou na barraca e fiquei andando do lado de fora. Deus que Alice não perca esse bebê, ela já perdeu tanto na vida.

Já havia passado um bom tempo, ainda ouvia Alice gritar, comecei a entrar em pânico. E quando chegasse a minha vez? Espalmei as mãos em meu estomago com um frio na espinha. Eu confiava em Edward, claro, mas um médico era melhor que um cientista. Seria muito mais seguro...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho de um carro. Para minha surpresa, em vez do jipe, os rapazes dirigiam uma van. Eles estacionaram e assim que saíram corri para Edward, ele me abraçou apertado.

- Senti sua falta. – Sussurrei, ele me ergueu em seus braços para beijar meus lábios. Antes que aprofundasse o beijo, Alice berrou e ele me encarou.

- Bella?

- A bolsa dela estourou. – Ambos olharam ansiosamente para a barraca.

- Eu vou...

- Cadê Rosie... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas neguei.

- Não se preocupe, o médico está com elas. – Ambos se entreolharam.

- Médico?

- Jazz.

- Quem diabos é Jazz? – Emmett grunhiu.

- O alienígena do banheiro. – Edward murmurou e eu assenti.

- Ele é médico.

- O que ele faz aqui?

- Como nos alcançou?

- Ele tem... – Como diabos ele chamou? – É uma moto alienígena.

- Murtrraka?

- Hein? – Edward riu.

- Murtrraka, é como chama a moto?

- Ah, eu acho, mas não entendi muito bem.

- Hey esqueçam a moto e os diabos. Por que ele está com elas? E se ele machucar Rosie ou Alice? – Emmett rosnou indo para a barraca, mas entrei em sua frente.

- Ele é um médico Emmett.

- Não dou a mínima para a profissão dele Bella.

- Bem, eu dou. Eu vou ter um bebê e eu prefiro ter um médico, sem ofensas Edward. – Olhei rapidamente para Edward que sorriu.

- Não ofendeu. Honestamente eu estava um pouco assustado com a ideia de fazer o parto, tanto seu quanto de Alice. – Assenti me voltando para Emmett.

- E Rosie?

- O que tem ela?

- E quando ela ficar grávida? – Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. – Emmett, sei que os aliens não são de confiança, mas olhe para Edward e Rosie, eles mudaram, talvez Jazz mude também, ter um medico no grupo seria bom.

Ele voltou a abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, quando ele finalmente parecia decidido a dizer algo ouvimos um choro alto. Corremos para a tenda e uma Rosie suada e sorridente saiu.

- É uma menina.

- Como ela está? Como ambas estão? – Perguntei me aproximando e Rosie sorriu mais.

- Cansadas. Alice está exausta, mas não larga o bebê.

- E Jazzhappark? – Edward perguntou e todos olharam expectantes para Rosie, ela suspirou.

- Eu não sei, ele foi muito profissional e fez o parto como um médico, pareceu até preocupado.

- Certo. Mas e agora?

- O que quer dizer Emmett?

- Podemos confiar nele? – Olhamos entre nós.

- Ele nos ajudou. Podia ter ignorado Alice e a deixado morrer, mas se ofereceu.

- Ele se ofereceu? – Perguntou-me Edward e assenti.

- Sim. – Edward olhou para mim por um longo momento, queria perguntar o que ele pensava, mas ele parecia muito concentrado, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão muito importante, quando ele falou, agarrou minha mão encarando os outros.

- Acho que devemos dar uma chance a ele.

- Edward... – Emmett começou, mas Rosie negou.

- Eu não confio nele Emmett, mas eu acho que seria bom ter um médico entre nós, além do fato que Bella está grávida, e se algum dos bebês ficarem doentes? Eu não sei nada de bebês. – Ele praguejou esfregando o rosto.

- Você está certa, mas um passo em falso que ele der, eu pouco me importo se é bom ter um médico ao redor, eu vou matar esse filho da puta. – Todos assentiram em acordo.

Jazz escolheu aquele momento para sair da barraca. Ele estava suado, seus cabelos penteados para trás, ele olhou para todos e seus olhos se fixaram em Edward.

- Ewdhinrk.

- Jazzhappark. – Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo momento, Edward cansado da guerra de olhares, sorriu um pouco.

- Jazzhappark, você é bem vindo para ficar conosco. – Ele olhou ao redor.

- Ficar?

- Pretende voltar a Grhotkrs? – Rosie perguntou, ele olhou para o céu cinza escuro, depois de volta para Edward.

- Pode realmente ajeitar tudo Ewdhinrk?

- Eu posso. – Ele olhou para baixo por um momento, passando o sapato na terra seca.

- Awrooh nos disse que era tudo mentira. Que a máquina de Cawrliinh Ckullwen era fantasiosa. Quando foi visto você rondando as bases e abatendo Kraçaki, ele entendeu o que você estava fazendo.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer Ewdhinrk, que se a máquina do seu pai funcionar, nosso povo destruiu um planeta por nada. Grhotkrs não é como antes, temos comida e água, temos casas e trabalhos, mas virou um lugar feio, sem vida, sem calor. Awrooh incentivou sugar a Terra, seu ar, sua fertilidade, mas teria dado no mesmo todos virmos para cá, nos apossarmos do planeta do que seguirmos os planos dele. Mas seguimos e matamos dois planetas no processo.

- Jazzhappark... – Edward começou, mas ele negou.

- Se a máquina funcionar, Awrooh perderá tudo. Nosso povo já está insatisfeito com ele, mas se seu pai estiver certo, ele perdera tudo, por que bem ou mal ele nos salvou. Mas se você salvar a Terra, nosso mundo vera que se tivéssemos esperado, talvez tivessem nosso planeta como ele devia ser.

- Por que diz isso Jazzhappark?

- A mulher... Alice, ela me disse algumas coisas.

- O que ela disse?

- A verdade. Awrooh só nos disse mentiras.

- Ele quem os mandou? Achei que fosse um ataque dos nossos lideres.

- Não é uma missão secreta. Somente há cinco de nós. Fomos deixados no planeta somente com nossas murtrraka e mantimentos, e claro, rastreadores.

- Por que tão poucos homens? – Emmett olhou com curiosidade.

- Por que ele quer você morto Ewdhinrk, e não quer que ninguém saiba. – Rosie resmungou.

Parece que sua teoria era a certa no final das contas.

- Sim. Ele está fazendo isso em sigilo. Se o nosso povo souber que a sua máquina realmente é capaz de salvar a Terra, significa que Awrooh estava errado.

- Podíamos ter poupado a Terra. – Sussurrou Edward me apertando em seus braços.

- Podíamos. – Jazz repetiu e todos ficaram em silêncio.

Ouvi um choramingo dentro da barraca e me afastei deles para ficar com Alice, ao entrar sorri ao ver o bebê mais fofo do mundo. Era pequeno e rosado, com um chumaço de cabelo preto liso.

- Ela é bonita Alice.

- Sim, ela é. – Sorriu cansada.

Arrastei-me para ela até sentar ao seu lado, olhei para o bebê com admiração.

- Você já escolheu um nome?

- Já sim. Kate, como a minha mãe.

- Eu gosto. Olá pequena Kate. – Ficamos olhando o bebê resmungar e ressonar com admiração e Alice suspirou.

- Vocês vão matá-lo? – Olhei para ela confusa.

- Matá-lo?

- Sim, o Jazz. – Bufei.

- Claro que não. Edward o convidou para ficar conosco.

- Realmente?

- Sim, Kate pode precisar de um médico, eu vou precisar, e quem sabe Rosie em breve. – Ela assentiu.

- Vai ser bom ter um médico ao redor. – Sorrimos cúmplices.

- Mas os rapazes ainda não confiam inteiramente nele.

- É compreensível. – Vi Alice estremecer, com certeza se lembrando de quando ele chegou e quase nos atacou.

- Sim, mas eu acho que ele é bom. – Falei alto e Alice sorriu.

- Ele é. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela deu de ombros, Kate choramingou e ela tirou o peito para amamentá-la.

Pedi licença a deixando sozinha para que tivesse alguma privacidade.

Ao chegar do lado de fora me surpreendi ao não ver nenhum sinal de Jazz, me aproximei de Edward que verificava a van.

- Cade Jazz? – Ele me puxou para seus braços beijando meus lábios demoradamente e quando me afastei ele sorriu.

- Foi pegar a murtrraka. – O encarei sem entender nada e ele riu. – A moto.

- Ah, sozinho?

- Demos um voto de confiança, se ele vai ficar conosco.

- Entendi. E sobre a van? – Apontei para a van atrás de nós.

- Emmett e eu a achamos, ela é grande e espaçosa, é o que precisamos para viajar, ainda mais com grávidas.

- Grávida. Alice já teve o bebê. – Ele riu.

- Sim, uma grávida e um bebê. Há também muito espaço para galões de água.

- Isso é ótimo, e você conseguiu a ferramenta que precisava?

- Sim, havia uma pequena base na cidade. – Assenti o abraçando pelo pescoço. Ele sorriu abaixando a cabeça para escovar os lábios contra os meus.

Ouve um zumbido e um obejeto estranho se aproximou até parar. Reconheci Jazz em cima do trambolho que flutua a poucos centímetros do chão, parecia uma espécie de moto e um Jet Sky todo preto. O negocio pairou até encostar-se ao chão e ele saltou dela.

Emmett se aproximou andando em volta da moto com curiosidade. Aposto que ele vai pedir para andar nela.

Suspirei chamando a atenção de Edward e ele pegou meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

- O que há Bella?

- Pensando no que Jazz disse.

- No que?

- Sobre os homens atrás de você. – Edward me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Se eles vierem estaremos preparados para eles.

- Mas... – Ele encostou a testa na minha.

- São só quatro Bella, nos damos conta.

- Ok, mas e se esse cara mandar mais?

- Daremos também. Mas o mais importante agora é construirmos a máquina Bella, por que quando ela estiver pronta, Awrooh estará perdido. – Assenti.

Ele estava certo. O importante era chegar ao Brasil e fazer a máquina de seu pai funcionar.

Ouvi uma movimentação e Alice saiu da barraca abraçada a Kate, Jazz rapidamente se aproximou das duas pairando sobre elas, Alice olhou para ele com um sorriso e ele sorriu.

Ow. Olhei para Edward que riu.

- Acho que Jazzhappark finalmente está descobrindo as maravilhas da Terra.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaa pervinhas**

**O bebê da Alice nasceu *.***

**Uma menininha Kate ownt**

**Será que Jazz quer brincar de papai da Kate *.* rsrsrs**

**E então o que acharam desse cap, tipo altas relevações em**

**O tal Awrooh é um safado ne, quer se livrar do Edward Oo**

**Isso não é bom, pelo menos sabemos que não tem muitos grhot sei la do que(escrevi 16 cap e ainda não decorei como se escreve esses nomes) kkk**

**Enfim, amandoooooo os coments, cada vez mais divos**

**Obrigadaaa as pervas que dão uma chance ao site só pra comentarem, vocês são divasticas *.***

**Entãoooo, quem ta curioso sobre o que Alice disse que fez o Jazz pensar Oo**

**Eu escrevi u.u**

**Mas só posto se vcs quiserem muitoooooooooo, agora comentando que eu posto essa semana ainda essa pequena conversa entre Jazz e Alice ;)**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Até semana que vem \o/**

**.**

**N/B: Omg! Amei esse capítulo. Eu estava com medo do Jazz continuar do mal, mas nada que um amor não transforme. Mas, ainda tenho dúvidas, será que ele mudou mesmo? Enfim, só lendo, né? Haha**

**Estou achando que logo logo dona Rosie também terá um bebezinho lindo com ela. Sinto que a Diva não vai deixar a Rosie sem um baby u.u**

**Enfim, dona Paula escreva logo porque eu estou curiosa pra saber o que acontece u.u**


	19. Bônus - Jazz & Alice

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Por Um Novo Mundo - Conversa entre Alice e Jasper**_

Ele olhou para a pequena mulher com admiração. Ao contrário das mulheres do seu povo, ela era pequena e delicada, era bonita. Mas não era um dos seus, ele tinha que ter nojo deles... Ele nem sabia o porquê, mas sabia que tinha que ter. Foi assim por anos.

Ele tinha uma missão na Terra, matar Ewdhinrk, e era só isso que importava a ele. Ele e mais alguns homens haviam sido escolhidos a dedo para a missão.

Além dele existiam dois soldados rastreadores, Lurrantt e Deerm, um especialista em armas ,Fhelexx, e claro Jaamer.

Se existia um grhotkrianos cruel, era ele. Com certeza o miserável se ofereceu para a missão.

Awrooh fora claro, a máquina de Ewdhinrk iria destruir Grhotkrs, sua traição era tanta que ele destruiria o próprio planeta, somente para se vingar por ter sido abandonado na Terra.

Mas para o bem de seu povo ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

Seu mundo podia ser uma sombra da gloriosa nação que foi Grhotkrs, mas ainda era seu lar e ele iria defendê-lo.

A pequena fêmea suspirou e ele voltou sua atenção para ela e o bebê em seus braços. Era bonito olhar para as duas. Mãe e filha.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou chamando sua atenção.

- Pelo que?

- Por trazer o meu bebê ao mundo, se eu a perdesse... – Ela ofegou abraçando o bebê contra o peito.

Algo em seu interior se agitou com as lágrimas da pequena mulher.

- Não deve chorar, fará mal ao seu bebê. – Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Está certo, perdoe-me. Mas eu tive medo de nunca vê-la. O pai dela me abandonou e se Bella, Edward e os outros não tivesse me achado... – Novamente ele sentiu o aperto estranho em seu interior, só de imaginá-la sozinha tendo o bebê... As duas podiam estar mortas agora.

- Por que ele a abandonou? – Ele se ouviu perguntando, tentando entender, por que alguém abandona uma família? Ainda mais uma tão bonita como a pequena humana e seu bebê?

- Covardia, eu acho. Ele não queria filhos, como íamos criá-los no mundo como está agora? Mas, as coisas finalmente vão melhorar. – Ela sorriu.

- Como?

- Edward está construindo uma máquina que vai salvar nosso mundo.

- Eu sei. – Ele rosnou e ela se encolheu para longe dele.

- Não gosta de Edward não é?

- Ewdhinrk traiu nosso povo.

- Você devia falar com ele, pois não é verdade. – Ele a olhou com uma carranca.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Por que eu o vejo. Vejo como ele cuida de Bella, cuida de todos nós. Como ele se esforça, às vezes passando noites em claro para construir a máquina, tudo para dar um mundo para a família dele. – Ele viu a tristeza nos olhos dela, e por algum motivo quis abraçá-la, mas se repreendeu.

- A máquina de Ewdhinrk é uma ameaça a Grhotkrs.

- Como sabe? – Foi à vez de ela perguntar-lhe e ele bufou.

-Awrooh nos disse a verdade.

- Pois ele mente. Ele disse também como Edward veio parar na Terra?

- Claro, ele fugiu para cá com seu pai, traindo nosso povo.

- Nada disso. Ele vinha para cá com seu pai, mas alguém os pegou antes, marcaram Edward e o pai e depois os jogaram da nave. Se não acredita em mim é só olhar as marcas em Edward.

Seus dentes rangeram, se a humana estivesse certa Awrooh mentiu para ele. Mas com que propósito? O que ele ganharia matando Ewdhinrk? Será que a máquina só fazia bem? Será...

- Eu sei que não tem motivos para acreditar em nós... Em mim, mas acredito que se passar um tempo conosco verá que temos razão, esse homem que o mandou aqui mente para você. – Ela sussurrou e ele a encarou por um longo momento, sua mente trabalhando.

Se Ewdhinrk estivesse certo e a máquina do seu pai funcionasse, Awrooh seria destruído. Ele garantiu a todo seu povo que esperar pela máquina de Cawrliinh seria a morte de todos, e todos acreditaram nele; Destruíram um planeta inteiro para recuperar o deles. Mas Grhotkrs não foi totalmente recuperada, ela era uma sombra pálida do que fora. E agora se Ewdhinrk fizer a máquina funcionar e trouxer vida para a Terra, Awrooh seria desmoralizado.

Poderia perder tudo... Ele iria perder tudo.

- Tudo bem Jazz? – A pequena humana chamou e ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Você ficara conosco?

- Duvido que eles me deixariam ficar.

- Se pedir... – Ela sussurrou e ele a encarou com curiosidade.

- Eu acredito que tenha razão pequena humana. – Ela riu.

- Não sou tão pequena. – Ele se viu sorrindo também.

- É sim, mas eu gosto. – Suas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas e ele conteve a vontade de tocá-la.

Ambos ouviram vozes lá fora.

- Irei falar com eles. – Ele começou a sair, mas ela agarrou sua mão.

- Obrigada novamente.

- Obrigada também, suas palavras me ajudaram a ver as coisas mais claramente.

- Sim?

- Sim. Espero que não seja tarde.

- Para que?

- Para ver se Ewdhinrk vai me dar uma chance.

* * *

**N/A: Então gente, postando esse bônus só pra vocês terem uma ideia do que Alice disse para o Jazz mudar**

**Não vão se acostumar em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Só dessa vez, o que acharam, sera que o Jazz realmente mudou de lado Oo**

**Bora comentar e me digam suas teorias do que os pensamentos do Jazz nos mostrou ;)**

**Fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B:Agora pudermos saber o que o Jazz realmente pensa, e ao que parece ele realmente mudou. Espero que sim, né?**

**E esse Jaamer? Creio que ele seja o James, e creio também que mais pra frente ele irá aparecer pra trazer problemas. Espero que nada muito sério aconteça, viu dona Paula u.u**

**Enfim, muito esclarecedora essa conversa entre os dois. Deu pra entender os motivos pelo qual o Jazz odiava tanto a Terra e os humanos. Agora é torcer pra tudo dar certo e mais pra frente o James não trazer tanto trabalho, ou se não torcermos pra ele encontrar a Victória antes de chegar até eles, daí ele pode mudar por amor, como o Jazz u.u *não custa nada sonhar***

**Nossa, falei demais, desculpa. Agora chega USHUSHAUSHAUSHUA**


	20. O Alienígena Trabalhador

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**O Alienígena Trabalhador**

Ouvi uma movimentação e Alice saiu da barraca abraçada a Kate, Jazz rapidamente se aproximou das duas pairando sobre elas, Alice olhou para ele com um sorriso e ele sorriu.

Ow. Olhei para Edward que riu.

- Acho que Jazzhappark finalmente ta descobrindo as maravilhadas da Terra.

As próximas semanas passaram muito rápido, assim como nossas viagens, era estranho passar por tantas cidades destruídas, Maryland, Delaware, District of Columbia, West Virginia, Carolina do Norte, Geórgia, nossa próxima parada seria na Florida, mas entre Geórgia e Florida tinha um bom pedaço a percorrer.

Os homens haviam decidido que pararíamos para acampar por alguns dias, precisávamos repor as forças, agradeci aos céus por isso, minha barriga finalmente havia começado a aparecer, e embora só tinha passado algumas semanas, eu já tinha uma leve protuberância, parecia estar perto dos três meses, assustador era pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante, parecia que minha gravidez estava seguindo a grhot sei lá do que.

Meu bebê viria antes dos nove meses, estava ansiosa para vê-lo, assim como Edward. Toda noite depois de fazermos amor, ele deitava na barraca acariciando minha barriga e sussurrando coisas para o bebê.

Ora sobre como ele o amava e estava ansioso para que chegasse, ora sobre como estava indo sua máquina. De acordo com Edward faltava pouco, muitas noites ele estava passando em claro fazendo sua maquina.

Jazz nosso novo integrante do grupo gostava de passar essas noites com Edward, no começo meu marido estava relutante em revelar tanto a Jazz sobre a maquina com medo de ele nos trair e contar tudo ao tal cara que o mandou para matá-lo, mas aos poucos ele foi confiando e Jazz, todos fomos.

Apesar da sua seriedade eterna e do seu silêncio, pois o homem não era muito de falar, ele mudava radicalmente quando Alice e Kate estavam presentes. Todos ficaram chocados, quando ele se oferecia para segurar Kate para que Alice pudesse comer ou descansar, mas o mais surpreendente era vê-lo com o bebê.

Ele era outra pessoa quando a pequena Kate arrulhava e puxava seu cabelo um pouco cumprido, ele sorria para ela e sussurrava palavras na sua língua alien. Tive medo de ele estar dizendo coisas ruins para o bebê, mas Edward e Rosie me garantiram que ele dizia coisas muito boas, a chamava de bonita e preciosa, o que nos fez aceitar melhor esse novo alien no nosso grupo.

- Bella? – Ergui-me quando Edward enfiou a cabeça na barraca, sorri, estava acariciando distraidamente meu estomago.

Minha camiseta estava erguida até meus seios deixando a barriga de fora, Edward engatinhou para dentro dando um pequeno beijo na barriga sussurrando um "Khadsca mhou vkhidga" sorri abertamente quando ele veio até meus lábios.

- Mhou vkhidga. – Sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios, suspirei em sua boca o abraçando apertado, na primeira vez que falou isso, perguntei o que significava e lagrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

Ele havia dito que significava "Amor da minha vida", como sempre me derreti um pouco mais pelo meu alien.

Quando respirar se fez necessário, Edward se afastou descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo minha pele, arfei agarrando seus ombros.

- Edward...

- Quero você Bella. – Falou baixo e rouco.

Assenti apressadamente me livrando da minha camiseta, ele sorriu retirando a sua e me ajudando com minhas calças, o ajudei com as dele e em poucos minutos estávamos ambos nus pressionados um contra o outro.

Suas mãos apressadamente tocavam meu corpo, por toda parte, braços, pernas, coxas e os seios, provocando os mamilos primeiro com os dedos em seguida com a boca. Eu já estava ensopada com a necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim, me esfregando nele descaradamente em busca de atrito.

Sem deixar de beijar meus seios, ele levou a mão entre minhas pernas, ofeguei quando ele empurrou dois dedos em mim, entrando e saindo, os curvando enquanto seu polegar provocava meu clitóris.

A combinação do seu toque com sua boca ávida em meus seios me fazendo a ponto de explodir, mas antes que eu chegasse lá tudo parou, olhei para Edward pronta para xingar, mas mal tive tempo de ofegar, ele empurrou seu pau em mim me fazendo vir com força, ele rosnou algo em sua língua, e nem me preocupei com o que.

Meu corpo tremia do meu orgasmo, assim como minha boceta pulsava, ordenhando o pau de Edward, ele grunhiu entre meus seios e com um pouco de dificuldade começou a mover dentro de mim, meu corpo inteiro pulsou com a necessidade. Nem parecia que acabei de gozar.

As investidas de Edward passaram de lentas e tortuosas para rápidas e fortes, meu gozo facilitava sua entrada me fazendo gritar e ofegar como uma louca, ele rosnava e gemia contra minha pele, grunhindo meu nome, e a cada grunhido eu me desfazia me aproximando cada vez mais de mais um orgasmo.

Quando seu pau bateu no meu ponto g, eu vi estrelas, eu gritei vindo com força e o senti vindo dentro de mim, sem parar de empurrar enquanto gozava, acho que tive outro orgasmo, meu corpo todo vibrava com o prazer.

Edward enterrou o rosto entre meus seios me abraçando, passei os dedos por seu cabelo dando beijos ocasionais na sua testa, ele ergueu a cabeça me encarando e sorri.

- Você está bem?

- Ótima. Melhor impossível na verdade. – Ele riu beijando meus seios em seguida saindo de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, deitei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele me apertava em seus braços.

- Bom, me sinto assim também. – Ele ficou passando os dedos em meus braços por alguns minutos enquanto curtíamos o calor um do outro e nos refazíamos do prazer que compartilhamos.

- Como foi hoje? – Perguntei depois de um tempo me espreguiçando.

- Foi bom, Jazz me ajudou bastante.

- Isso é bom, ele parece realmente estar do nosso lado.

- Sim, graças a Alice e Kate. – Sorri, a pequena Kate tinha acabado de completar dois meses e era a coisa mais fofa.

- Não vejo a hora do nosso nascer.

- Eu também.

- Você já escolheu um nome? – Ele ficou em silêncio, ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. – Edward?

- Bem, sei que pediu para não escolher algo complicado, mas queria colocar o nome do meu pai.

- Oh... Bem como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Cawrliinh.

- Posso chamá-lo de Cawrl? – Ele riu.

- Claro. Na verdade minha mãe o chamava assim. – Sorri me aconchegando mais contra seu peito.

- Ainda sim, você precisa me ensinar a falar o nome direito.

- É claro.

- Bom, quando eu precisar dar uma bronca eu preciso falar o nome inteiro. – Ele riu.

- Como?

- Sabe, quando minha mãe estava brava eu era Isabella Marie Swan. – Ele grunhiu e o encarei.

- O que?

- Percebi que até agora, eu não sabia seu nome completo. – Ri.

- Ah... Eu nunca disse. – Dei de ombros.

- Bem, como seu marido era uma coisa que eu devia saber.

- A é? Então eu devo saber o seu. Qual é o seu nome completo?

- É claro, Ewdhinrk Ckullwen. – Fiz uma careta e ele riu. – Acha difícil dizer?

- Um pouco, mas também percebi que nunca vou conseguir dar broncas no nosso filho, você vai ter que dar as broncas. – Ele riu beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

- Tudo o que desejar amor. – Suspirei. Esse alien, sempre sabe o que dizer.

- Obrigada.

- É o meu prazer. Sabe alem do seu nome, tem mais coisas que não sei sobre você.

- Tipo o que? – Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Cor favorita? – Sorri me aconchegando nele.

- Azul.

- Como o céu?

- Sim.

- Vou trazer o céu de volta para você Bella. – Suspirei.

- Eu sei que vai.

- Comida favorita? – Ri dando um beijo em seu peito e passei o resto da noite respondendo a perguntas aleatórias e as fiz também a Edward, foi bom.

Apesar de tudo o que temos passado, não nos conhecíamos, sabíamos o que ia a nossos corações claro, mas saber os detalhes um do outro não sabíamos, mas agora Edward fez disso sua meta, e me fez perguntas até adormecer em seus braços.

[...]

Fiz caretas bobas para Kate que grunhia e balançava os bracinhos gordinhos, me dando sorrisos sem dentes.

- Quem é a menina bonita da tia Bella? Quem é? – Ri quando ela grunhiu tentando pegar meu rosto. Abaixei me soprando em sua barriga.

- Olha Kate linda. – Rosalie arrulhou, ela era apaixonada por Kate, sempre fazendo o possível para ajudar Alice, mas na esperança de ter uns momentos com Kate.

Eu já estava rezando a qualquer força divina que regia nossos mundos que dessem um bebê a ela, devia ser difícil para Rosie ficar rodeada de bebês e grávidas sabendo que talvez nunca viessem os seus.

Meu coração se apertava por ela, se existia alguém que merecia ser mãe, era Rosie. Emmett o mesmo, ele evitava um pouco Kate, imagino que devia ser difícil depois da filha que perdeu, mas quando ele a pegava era como se ela fosse à luz do mundo, ele era um bobo apaixonado como todos nós.

- Está bem? – Olhei para Rosie e sorri.

- Ótima. – Ela assentiu parecendo aliviada.

Outro motivo para termos parado uns dias para descansar, mesmo que ninguém havia me dito nada, eu sabia que era por que todos estavam receosos de eu perder o bebê, havia sido por esse tempo que Rosie perdeu os seus.

Mas eu estava me sentindo bem, o sono descabido que sempre tinha até passou. Eu estava tão bem como nunca havia me sentido.

Rosie pegou Kate do meu colo dando beijos nela, sorrindo olhei em direção à barraca de Alice, Jazz estava em pé protetoramente enquanto ela falava com ele, Emmett e Edward haviam ido até uma cidade próxima por qual havíamos passado, ficava só a algumas horas de onde armamos acampamento.

Precisávamos de água, e roupas para Kate. Edward achou que precisávamos de mais comida também, e ele precisava de algumas peças, seu rastreador mostrou que havia uma base na cidade, outro dos motivos por termos parado aqui.

Ao saírem, Edward deixou Jazz como nosso protetor, ele sabia que Rosie podia lutar claro, mas ter dois grhot sei lá do que, era melhor que só um, e Alice, Kate e eu precisávamos ser bem protegidas, palavras dele.

Jazz estava levando sua tarefa muito a sério, querendo provar que a confiança que Edward depositava nele era verdadeira, parecia um falcão olhando para todos os lados, mas nunca deixando Alice, que tagarelava ao lado dele, ignorando completamente seu comportamento.

Eles eram bonitos de olhar, onde ele era todo sério, ela era doce e alegre, não se importava nem um pouco com a personalidade dele, na verdade a ignorava e o tratava como se ele fosse seu melhor amigo.

- Acha que vai demorar em aconteça algo? – Rosie sussurrou ao meu lado, a olhei e ela olhava para Kate sorrindo.

- Não sei, da para ver que ambos se gostam, mas é complicado. Ela tem um bebê.

- Duvido que Jazz não goste de ser o pai de Kate. – Ambas trocamos sorrisos cúmplices.

Se havia um momento em que o alien mudava completamente era quando Alice deixava Kate aos cuidados de Jazz. Ele se transformava completamente, ele sorria docemente para a menininha e a abraçava com carinho.

- Ele a ama. – Sussurrei.

- Ele as ama. – Rimos.

- Devíamos ajudar?

- Ajudar?

- É sabe dar um empurrãozinho.

- Não sei, vamos dar mais uma semana, se eles não agirem, vamos interferir.

- Feito. – Sorrimos maliciosas enquanto assistíamos Alice tentar se levantar. Jazz mais que depressa a ajudou, eles caminharam até nós.

- Ela deu trabalho? – Alice perguntou pegando Kate dos braços de Rosie.

- Nada, ela é um anjinho.

- Sim ela é. Está com fome amor? – Kate chacoalhou os bracinhos e perna, Alice sorriu e voltou para a barraca.

Ela não se sentia muito confortável amamentando Kate na nossa frente. A observamos ir e ambas olhamos Jazz que encarava a barraca dela como se desejasse ter olhar de raios-X.

Rosie me cutucou, com certeza pensando o mesmo e ri. Ele olhou para nós.

- O que?

- Nada. – Me apressei em dizer, mas não parava de sorrir, ele bufou sentando ao nosso lado.

- Diga humana? – Rolei os olhos.

- Só observando alien. – Ele me olhou com uma carranca.

- Perdoe-me Bella, estou exasperado.

- Está tudo bem Jazz, mas o que exaspera?

- Alice. – Grunhiu, olhei Rosie que escondia o sorriso.

- A é? – Ele me olhou com seriedade, ambas paramos de rir.

- Ela amava o humano que a engravidou?

- Hmmm, bem eu acho que sim, pelo menos no começo.

- Não compreendo.

- Quero dizer, quando o conheceu, devia amá-lo, afinal não teria deixado tocá-la se não sentisse nada por ele, mas agora depois do que ele fez, duvido que sinta qualquer coisa. – Ele assentiu.

- Entendo. – Esperamos ele continuar, mas ele continuava olhando fixo para a barraca.

De repente uma duvida que tinha me assolado durante algumas semanas me veio a mente.

- Jazz, eu tenho uma pergunta médica para você. – Ele finalmente deixou de olhar a barraca.

- Prossiga.

- Rosie e Emmett tentaram ter filhos, mas já tiveram dois abortos perto dos dois meses, sabe o por quê? – Rosie ofegou, mas não pareceu ficar brava, assim como eu ela olhava Jazz com expectativa.

- Foi por isso que paramos para acampar por alguns dias? Ewdhinrk teme que você perca o bebê. – Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo, ele havia sido contra pararmos tanto dias para acampar.

Mas com receio de eu ouvir o verdadeiro motivo, ele ignorou os protestos de Jazz e disse simplesmente que as mulheres precisavam de descanso. Jazz não pode ir contra isso.

- Jazz... – Começou Rosie, neguei.

- Eu sabia que era por isso. – Ela piscou e em seguida riu.

- Ah já que é assim. Sim Edward teme que Bella perca.

- Agora entendo. – Murmurou em seguida se voltando para Rosie. – Eu não entendo o porquê de você perder os bebês Rhoswary, você tomava algum remédio em Grhotkrs?

- Não.

- Nenhum medicamento?

- Bem eu tomei a injeção para parar a minha infreek.

- Isso não deveria afetá-la. Todas as mulheres grhotkriana tomam seus infreek. Eu posso fazer alguns exames em você, vai ser um pouco complicado sem os aparelhos, mas talvez dê para ter uma ideia de o porquê não segura criança. Pode ser psicológico também.

- Psicológico?

- Sim, se você acredita que não merece o bebê, automaticamente seu corpo o rejeita.

- Isso é possível?

- Em mulheres grhotkrianas sim. – Olhei meio em pânico.

- Você não é grhotkriana, Bella.

- Oh sim, certo. – Respirei aliviada.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Poucas mulheres sabem, a maioria quer ter um filho, mas quando uma não quer, o aborto é instantâneo. – Vi os olhos de Rosie encher de lagrimas.

- Mas eu quero um bebê, quando ele começa a se formar e eu o sinto chutar tudo se torna real, e eu lembro o que Emmett perdeu por causa do nosso povo e me sinto culpada por ter um bebê.

- Então pode ser esse o motivo.

- Mas como faço para evitar isso?

- Você tem que entrar em acordo com sua mente. Até aceitar que merece esse bebê, ele vai continuar morrendo. – Ela engoliu em seco, apertei sua mão.

- Você consegue Rosie, se existe alguém que merece mais um bebê, é você e Emmett.

- Ok, obrigada Jazz. – Ele deu de ombros.

Ambas rolamos os olhos, vimos Alice sair da barraca e rápido Jazz foi para perto dela, rimos bobamente.

Ele está tão caído por ela.

[...]

Uma semana depois, Jazz ainda estava caído por Alice, mas ou ela ignorava os sentimentos dele, ou ela tinha medo da rejeição dele, o pobre alien não sabia como agir com Alice.

Estava na hora de interferirmos.

- Vamos falar com ela primeiro? – Rosie propôs, assenti.

- Parece um bom plano.

Naquela tarde enquanto Alice se retirou para levar Kate para mamar, vimos os homens em volta de Edward que mexia na maquina, a seguimos para dentro da barraca.

Ela sorriu um pouco corada quando nos viu, ela cobriu um pouco o seio com um pano que Jazz havia dado a ela.

- Hey meninas, o que há?

- Nada realmente.

- Só pensando.

- Em que?

- Você.

- Jazz.

- Eu e Jazz? – Ela engasgou olhando entre nós nervosamente.

- Bem sim, não somos cegos sabe.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que vimos como vocês se olham. – Ela grunhiu em frustração.

- Então por que ele não faz nada? – Rimos.

- Primeiro você é humana, segundo ele acredita que você ainda ama o pai de Kate.

- Alec? – Ela fez uma careta, ambas assentimos.

- Sim, ele me perguntou esses dias.

- O que exatamente?

- Se você ainda ama o pai de Kate.

- Ele é bem direto.

- Sim, mas você o ama?

- Não, claro que não. Eu amei claro, mas no momento em que ele me deixou para trás, todo meu amor e carinho por ele morreu.

- Devia dizer isso ao Jazz.

- Vocês acham?

- Absolutamente. – Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Ok. Irei falar com ele depois.

Mas animadas, saímos da barraca, mal sai de dentro fui agarrada por Edward que me abraçava em seguida ele se abaixou e beijou minha barriga sussurrando algo em sua língua para o nosso bebê.

Passei s dedos por seu cabeço sorrindo bobamente.

- O que disse?

- Que eu amo vocês.

- Nós te amamos também. – Ele sorriu ficando em pé e me tomando nos braços, deitei a cabeça em seu peito o deixando me levar para onde ele quisesse.

Ao chegarmos a nossa barraca ele me deitou sobre as mantas ficando sobre mim.

- Eu tenho um presente para você.

- É? Cadê?

- Eu peguei na cidade, mas não tive a oportunidade de dar antes.

- Me de logo. – Ele riu do meu entusiasmo.

- Calma, calma. – Ele foi à mochila que ficava dentro da barraca com algumas roupas, ele tirou um tecido amarelo e entregou para mim o desdobrei sorrindo bobamente.

- Oh Edward. – Suspirei segurando a roupinha de bebê feita de um pano macio e suave.

Era um bonito macacão amarelinho com detalhes em branco, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- Você gostou? – Pulei em Edward o abraçando com força, ele riu me apertando contra ele.

- É lindo, não vejo a hora de o nosso bebê nascer. – Ele assentiu em acordo, tomando meus lábios entre os seus, antes que Edward aprofundasse o beijo ouvimos um grito.

Saímos da barraca apressadamente, Emmett estava radiante enquanto Rosie estava curvada segurando um balde.

- O que está acontecendo? – Todos nós nos aproximamos da barraca deles.

- Eu acho que ela está grávida.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pervitaaas**

**como estão?**

**Amando a fic eu espero *.***

**Quem amou esse final**

**Rosie gravida *.***

**Espero que sim ne rsrs**

**Eita será que Jazz vai tomar uma atitude ou Alice agarra ele?**

**EU acho que ela agarra kkk e vcs?**

**Lindo o presente do alienward ne *.***

**Amo esse aliem e vcs?**

**Outra coisa que amo é os coments**

**divoooooooooo como sempre ;)**

**Então bora comentar mais que nos vemos no proximo cap \o/**

**N/B:Ana Paula Souza: Oi, é um enorme prazer estar aqui, muito obrigada pela oportunidade Paulinha.**

**E então?**

**Será que Rose está grávida? Torcendo que sim! Mas somente saberemos no próximo capítulo.**

**Jazz e Alice cada vez mais próximos. Sentindo um romance no ar e vocês?**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	21. O Alienígena Lutador

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**O Alienígena Lutador**

Saímos da barraca apressadamente, Emmett estava radiante enquanto Rosie estava curvada segurado um balde.

- O que está acontecendo? – todos nós nos aproximamos da barraca deles.

- Eu acho que ela está grávida.

Todos nos entreolhamos.

- Tem certeza? – Rosie tirou a cara de dentro do balde.

- Inferno sim. – rimos e fomos abraçar Emmett.

Desejamos felicitações e rezamos para que dessa vez a gravidez progredisse.

[...]

Olhei através da janela enquanto o carro se movia com rapidez, vi Jazz na sua moto alienígena dirigindo próximo de nós, a mão de Edward tocou na minha barriga inchada a esfregando.

Só havia passado uma semana desde que Rosie anunciou sua gravidez, o momento de mal estar inicial já havia passado e agora era certeza o seu estado. Assim que ela se sentiu melhor levantamos acampamento.

Para compensar o dia que ficamos parados, Emmett e Edward revezavam dirigindo e seguíamos dias e noites sem parar. Estávamos cada vez mais próximos da Florida, nesse ritmo chegaríamos ao Brasil muito em breve.

- Está bem Khadsca? – sorri, adorava quando ele me chamava de amor na sua língua, não entendia porra nenhuma, mas era bonito.

- Sim. – me movi um pouco desconfortável. Nessa semana que passou minha barriga cresceu consideravelmente, havia sido coisa de dias e eu parecia que já estava com quase seis meses.

Edward estava nervoso e ficava comigo o tempo todo, até arrumar a maquina ele deixou de lado, por que tinha medo de eu cair ou o bebê nascer e ele não estar presente.

- Tem certeza... – ele parou de falar quando uma pressão se fez na minha barriga, ambos ofegamos.

- Isso foi um chute? – sussurrei, não queria acordar Alice, Kate e Rosie, Emmett estava concentrado na estrada, então não prestava atenção em nós.

- Eu acho que sim. – ele falou com um sorriso bobo.

Ri, quando ele ergueu minha blusa para beijar minha barriga e passei os dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Mhou vkhidga. – ouve outro chute e ambos rimos baixinho.

- Foi realmente um chute.

- Sim foi. Phaakhi te ama. – falou dando um beijo.

- O que isso significa?

- Papai.

- Oh e como diz mamãe?

- Mhaalhi. – tentei a palavra algumas vezes na minha mente.

- Mhaalhi te ama. – falei devagar acariciando meu estomago, ele sorriu dando outro beijo.

- Você é a Mhaalhi mais bonita que já vi. – sorri.

- Sou?

- Sem sombras de duvida.

- Eu... – mal comecei a falar quando um estrondo alto soou e houve uma batida forte contra a lateral do carro, gritei e Edward me abraçou protetoramente.

Emmett freou o carro bruscamente, Rosie que estava ao lado de Alice a abraçava e a Kate, todos olhavam em volta.

- Que porra foi essa? – Emmett grunhiu.

- Cadê Jasper? – Alice choramingou, todos olhamos para fora e em vez da moto alienígena de Jazz havia outra e um homem, ou melhor, um alien.

Ele flutuava ao nosso lado e ficou nos encarando, logo veio um outro zumbido e outra moto alien parou do outro lado do carro, e novamente não era Jasper. Todos prendemos a respiração, quando um deles saltou vindo em nossa direção.

- Quem são? – sussurrei. Edward rosnou mostrando os dentes e o alien parou, olhando diretamente para Edward.

- Ewdhinrk! – falou com um sorriso, sua pele era escura e os cabelos negros caiam pelas costas, o detalhe prateado dos olhos dele era bem assustador com sua pele negra.

- Eu vou sair. – Edward sussurrou e neguei me agarrando a ele.

- Edward. – ele se virou para mim.

- Isabella eu não vou deixá-los tocar em você. – ele grunhiu e engoli em seco, eu sabia que tinha que soltá-lo, mas não podia.

- Eles devem ser do grupo que Jazz falou que veio com ele. – Rosie murmurou, Emmett assentiu apertando o volante com força.

Ele parecia querer correr, mas todos sabiam que nosso carro, mesmo com o combustível dos rastreadores, nunca seria mais rápido que as motos aliens.

- Bella me solte... – Edward começou, mas parou quando ouvimos um terceiro zumbido.

Porra, mais aliens?

- Deixo o em paz Lurrantt. – ouvimos um berro quando a moto de Jazz parou ao lado da do alienígena negro, ele saltou se colocando entre o alien e o carro.

Todos respiramos aliviados ao ver que Jazz estava bem.

- Jazzhappark, não quero matá-lo.

- Mate o logo Larruntt, ele se debandou para o lado dos humanos. – o outro alien gritou despreocupadamente da sua moto.

- Quieto Deerm. – rosnou o alien negro, o outro lembrava Jazz, mas seu cabelo era mais loiro e bem curto.

- Vamos Laurrantt, vai ser divertido, eu pego Ewdhinrk, e você acaba com Jazzhappark, e podemos deixar esse planetinha de merda. – Edward rosnou e se livrando do meu aperto saiu do carro.

- O que querem? – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele olhava para o carro, imagino que vendo se tínhamos vantagem sobre eles.

- Temos uma missão Ewdhinrk.

- Sei muito bem qual é sua missão, mas não tocara na minha família. – sua testa franziu.

- Família? – ele deu uma olhada para o carro, Edward havia deixado a porta aberta, vi que seus olhos caíram para minha barriga enorme, me lembrei que estava com a camisa erguida e me apressei em abaixá-la.

Edward pegou seu olhar e ficou entre mim e o alien.

- Sim, não vai tocá-los.

- Vamos embora Deerm. – murmurou o alien olhando para Edward.

Ouvimos o barulho da moto e o outro alien saiu dela vindo em direção ao Lauran não sei das quantas.

- Está delirando Laurruntt, temos Ewdhinrk nas nossas mãos, vamos matá-lo e partir. – ele olhou rapidamente para o seu amigo e negou.

- A fêmea de Ewdhinrk está grávida, ele fará de tudo para protegê-la, devemos partir.

- Não, vou matar Ewdhinrk, pelo nosso povo. – rosnou e se virou para Edward, arregalei os olhos quando vi o alien ir para cima do meu.

Ambos caíram no chão trocando socos, eles eram rápidos e ágeis e não conseguia ver seus movimentos, só ouvia grunhidos e rosnados e palavras na língua de Edward, eu acho porque não entendia nada.

- Alguém tem que separá-los. – gritei querendo sair do carro, mas Rosie se apressou em me parar.

- Sim, Jazz faça algo. – Alice gritou, imediatamente Kate começou a chorar, Jazz olhou para o carro e passou pelos aliens brigando e veio até elas.

- Ela está bem? Você está bem?

- Só assustada, onde estava?

- Eles me pegaram de surpresa, bateram em minha moto e cai.

- Jazz os separem.

- Eu não posso, Ewdhinrk lutara até o fim, por vocês.

Berrei quando vi o alien segurando algo afiado indo para cima de Edward, meu alien parecia ser rápido enquanto desviava, mas o outro embora sangrasse não parava de ir para cima dele.

- Ai meu Deus! – berrei tampando o rosto quando a coisa afiada, que imagino ser uma faca, atingiu Edward.

Abri um pouco os dedos pra ver o que acontecia, havia muito sangue escorrendo pelo braço de Edward, mas pelo menos a tal faca não estava mais na mão do outro alien. Os dois se chocaram trocando mais golpes, socos, chutes e cotoveladas.

O alien loiro deu um chute em Edward que o fez cair no chão, ele grunhiu e rolou para o lado quando o outro tentou pular em cima dele, rapidamente Edward se levantou, o alien fez o mesmo indo para cima do meu alien.

De repente o alien caiu no chão grunhindo, tirei toda a mão do rosto confusa, mas a confusão passou quando vi a tal faca na mão de Edward cheia de sangue, o alien loiro apertava a mão contra o pescoço de onde saia muito sangue, vi o outro se aproximar dele com uma careta.

- Maldição Deerm, eu disse para deixar para lá. – corri para fora do carro indo até Edward, os outros me seguiram.

- Edward... – ele me olhou e em seguida para sua mão e grunhiu jogando a faca longe, sem me importar com o sangue o abracei apertado.

- Bella. – ele enterrou o rosto em meu cabelo.

- Você tem quantos grhotkrianos no seu grupo? – voltamos a nossa atenção ao alien.

- Somente Rhoswary e Jazzhappark.

- E os humanos?

- Por que quer saber? – Edward rosnou, o alien ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Curiosidade. Nunca imaginei que pudesse haver companheirismo entre nossas espécies. Mas aqui está você com uma humana, que leva um filho seu, é muito curioso.

- Sim, mas e sobre você.

- Eu?

- Vai contar ao seu líder sobre nós?

- Não, não, na verdade eu estava ansioso para sair de Grhotkrs, e a Terra parece um bom lugar para viver.

- A Terra? – Rosie bufou, ele riu.

- Senhorita, até uma Terra destruída é melhor do que viver em um mundo como Grhotkrs.

- Está tão ruim assim? – perguntei em voz alta, Jazz não havia entrado em muitos detalhes conosco, sabíamos por cima que o planeta original de Edward não era mais o mesmo, mas não imaginava que estava tão ruim assim.

- Acredite humana, sua Terra mesmo sem vida é melhor que Grhotkrs, tem vida, mas não alma. – franzi a testa confusa.

- E quanto ao seu chefe? – Emmett perguntou se aproximando empurrando Rosie para trás dele, notei que Jazz fazia o mesmo com Alice e Kate, as protegia com seu corpo..

- Nosso mandante é Awrooh, mas ele é um velho com medo que seus erros voltem para lhe morder na bunda. Vocês devem se preocupar é com Jaamer, ele é um sádico, ele está aqui pela emoção de caçar.

- Merda! – grunhi, Edward me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Ele está próximo de nós?

- Na verdade não, nos separamos para procurar, cada um procurando em um continente, eu e Deerm, só estamos nessa parte por que perdemos contato com Jazzhappark.

- Estavam seguindo meus rastros. – ele grunhiu e o alien assentiu.

- Sim, foi fácil encontrar vocês, tivemos uma boa vantagem, por que ficaram dias acampados, você devia ter se cuidado mais Jazzhappark.

Jazz olhou rapidamente para Alice, em seguida grunhiu.

- Você está certo, é culpa minha que fomos encontrados tão facilmente.

- Jazz não diga isso... – Alice o tocou, mas ele se afastou com rapidez.

- Perdoe-me, Ewdhinrk. – Edward negou.

- Eu insisti para que parássemos, a culpa não é só sua Jazzhappark.

Ele assentiu, mas ainda parecia se culpar, Edward o deixou por agora, se concentrando no alien.

- O que você fará agora?

- Enterrarei Deerm, depois quebrarei nossos comunicadores e partirei.

- Sem contar sobre nós?

- Deixem que pensem que você e seu grupo se livrou de nós. – Edward esfregou o rosto, mas pareceu acreditar, pois enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um par dos seus óculos e jogou para o alien.

- Para disfarçar. – ele olhou atentamente para os óculos, em seguida o abriu e o colocou dando um sorriso.

- Eu gosto. – ri e ele me encarou, retirando os óculos ele encarou minha barriga.

- Cuidado humana, o que você carrega é único.

- Único?

- Sim, é a mistura de dois mundos.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Sim, irei tomar cuidado. – ele assentiu e voltou a por os óculos.

- Está bem, espero que de tudo certo para vocês. – ele sorriu abertamente tirando uma coisa pequena de prata do bolso, lembrava o rastreador de Edward, mas é menor, ele sorriu o jogando no chão e pisando.

- O que era isso? – perguntei olhando entre Edward e o alien.

- Meu comunicador, Jaamer logo notara que não o respondo, devemos partir imediatamente.

Todos assentiram e corremos de volta para o carro, Edward encostou a mão no ombro do alien, em seguida ele fez o mesmo gesto que fez com Rosie quando fizeram um pacto de não tocarem nos parceiros um do outro.

Quando Edward voltou para o carro, Jazz para a moto e partirmos, vimos o alien começar a enterrar o corpo de seu companheiro, o carro já estava longe e ele ainda trabalhava. Ele se virou para mim deixando de olhar a janela.

- Bella eu... – neguei.

- Agora não, foi um dia cheio.

- Sim foi. – ele me abraçou quando deitei no seu peito e ficamos em silêncio por varias horas.

Já tínhamos percorrido um bom pedaço quando Emmett finalmente parou, estava bem escuro, então montamos as barracas rapidamente e fomos nos deitar, claro, antes Edward se limpou, pois ainda estava sujo de sangue. Assim que Edward fechou a barraca ele me beijou, o agarrei o beijando com sofreguidão.

Ele devolveu o beijo com tal paixão que era difícil pensar.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, pela minha barriga e pela barraca nos livramos das roupas e em seguida estávamos nus, nos beijando e tocando. Gemi quando ele acariciou entre minhas coxas, esfregando meu clitóris lentamente.

- Bella...

- Edward. Ooh…

- Está molhada Khadsca. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e peito.

- Sim, sim Edward... – ele grunhiu empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim, arfei ficando as unhas em seus ombros.

Edward retirou seus dedos, e afastando minhas pernas se empurrou para dentro de mim, arfei arqueando meu corpo de encontro ao dele, seu rosto se enterrou entre meus seios.

- Tão bom.

- Sim. Me foda. – ele gemeu agarrando meus quadris e me fodendo.

Seus impulsos eram rápidos e fortes, eu estava gemendo e grunhindo de prazer a cada estocada, Edward parecia estar no mesmo estado.

- Gharg! Adoro quando sua boceta me aperta.

- Oh Edward... – engasguei sentindo minha boceta se contraindo, assim como meu corpo começava a pulsar.

- Venha para mim. – Edward pediu empurrando cada vez mais forte, mas para ajudar levou a mão ao meu clitóris o esfregando vigorosamente, eu gritei quando vim com força, sendo seguida por Edward.

Ficamos abraçados respirando com força por vários minutos, Edward beijou meus seios em seguida desceu até chegar ao meu estomago e beijou minha barriga deitando a cabeça ali em seguida.

- Pensei que perderia vocês duas hoje.

- Eu pensei que o perderia também. – ele passou os braços em volta de mim.

- Desculpe amor, eu sai de mim, só... Só de pensar que ele tocaria em vocês... – ele esfregou o rosto em meu estomago, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem, ninguém nos fez mal.

- Hoje. Mas e quando os outros vierem? – ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar e sorri acariciando seu cabelo.

- Você chuta a bunda deles, como fez hoje. – ele sorriu.

- Achei que ficaria com medo de mim.

- Por quê?

- Eu matei um homem.

- Um que queria fazer mal a sua família, ele não merecia consideração.

- Tive medo que você me odiaria por tirar a vida dele.

- Nunca poderia odiá-lo Edward, nem se eu quisesse. Você é tudo para mim.

- E você para mim. Mhou vkhidga. – suspirei e o abracei, ele beijou meu estomago e fechou os olhos adormecendo sobre minha barriga, sorrindo acariciei seu cabelo ate adormecer também.

[...]

- Ele está distante dela.

- Eu percebi, pobre Alice. – Rosie concordou abraçando Kate contra seu peito.

- O que devemos fazer?

- Eu queria saber Rosie, mas só depende deles. Não podemos forçá-los a ficar juntos.

- Seria mais fácil de pudéssemos. – ri.

- Sim seria. Mas infelizmente não é assim. – olhamos em direção a moto alien, Jazz estava concentrado nela, ultimamente parecia que ele vivia para essa moto.

Fazia alguns dias desde o encontro com os outros aliens e Jazz parecia pior do que quando o conhecermos, mas dessa vez sua paranoia era sobre como nos manter afastado dos outros, em vez de ficar do lado do carro nas viagens, ele ficava atrás apagando o rastro.

Quando acampávamos ele fazia questão de ficar de guarda, os homens se revezavam na verdade, mas Jazz queria pegar grandes turnos e vigiava tudo como um falcão.

Havíamos tirado um dia para descansar, mesmo Jazz sendo contra, Edward afirmou que era domingo e as mulheres precisavam descansar, como Emmett estava de acordo, ele foi voto vencido.

Então ele havia bufado e dito que ia olhar sua moto e nos deixou sozinhos, ou melhor, Alice, pois todos sabíamos que ele estava era evitando ela. Era fácil ver que ele culpava seus sentimentos por ela, por ser tão descuidado.

Estava deitada em alguns cobertores com Rosie e Kate, Alice estava em sua barraca a algum tempo já, pensei em ir chamá-la, talvez pudéssemos ajudá-la a tomar coragem para conversar com Jazz...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando Alice saiu da barraca com determinação, cutuquei Rosie, ela olhou para Alice com igual curiosidade.

A vimos chegar até Jazz e o cutucar, ele voltou a atenção para ela.

- Sim pequena humana? – ela grunhiu.

- Jazzhappark, estou cansada disso, chega de me afastar. – Jazz a olhava com a boca aberta, acho que por que ela disse seu nome todo, assim como eu ela também tinha dificuldade em falar as palavras grhot sei lá do que.

Mas antes que Jazz pudesse responder, Alice o agarrou pela gola da camisa e tascou um beijo na boca do alien.

- Meu Deus! – gritei os olhando, Rosie olhava espantada em seguida riu.

- Quem diria que uma menina tão pequena fosse tão forte.

Ambas rimos.

Quando Alice o soltou ela sorria presunçosamente, e antes que ele falasse virou e voltou para sua barraca, Jazz olhou na nossa direção e em seguida da barraca, ambas arqueamos uma sobrancelha, ele pigarreou.

- Hmmm, bem, eu preciso...

- Ela não vai esperar a vida toda garotão. – Rosie falou com um sorriso, ele assentiu para ela e em seguida correu para a barraca de Alice.

Rimos mais vendo a barraca se chacoalhar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Emmett sentou ao lado de Rosie e começou a brincar com Kate, e Edward sentou atrás de mim e deitei contra seu peito.

- Onde está Jazz?

- Dando a Alice um pouco de amor alienígena. – Rosie piscou pra mim e gargalhei, Edward e Emmett se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Já era hora.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**Voltando das férias \o/**

**Vcs tiveram uma boas festas?**

**As minhas foram ótimas espero que a de vocês também J**

**Agora voltando as postagens normais**

**Gente que foi isso, apareceram mais aliens Oo**

**E Edward matou um deles, eita, ficaram com medo do alienward?**

**Bella num ficou u.u**

**Agora esse final foi TOP em kkkkkk**

**Alice agarrou o Jazz u.u**

**Isso ai menina, não da mole pra esse alien chato rsrs**

**Agora me vou, espero que adorem o cap *.***

**Beijos e ate sexta ;)**

**Fuiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: ****Omg! Amei esse capítulo. Rose grávida, morte, sangue, bebê chutando, Alice tomando a dianteira. É, que capítulo. Amei!**

**Natalia Breda**


End file.
